Hermione Granger and the Witchblade
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Long sought by the greed of man but only gifted upon the woman whose fate it forever scars the Witchblade Is it the righteous sword of God or the hand of the devil himself? Now a new bearer has been chosen and she must find those answers herself as she stands before destiny she must seek the balance of ecstasy and ruin To Kill To Live To Love To Die Is The Destiny of the Witchblade
1. Chapter 1 The Witchblade Awakens

Hermione Granger and the Witchblade

ESKK: Ok folks let's just say this will be AU. Now then let's begin.

"Talking."

'Thought.'

"Spells."

" **Artifacts."**

" **Demons."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Witchblade they belong to J.K. Rowling and Top Cow now let's begin.

(Start)

Sought by the greed of man since the dawn of humankind but only bestowed upon the woman whose fate is forever scars, the Witchblade. Is it the righteous sword of God or the hand of the devil himself? Now a new bearer has been chosen and she must discover the answers herself as she stands on the brink of destiny she is forced to seek the balance between ecstasy and ruin.

(Start Department of Mysteries)

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny had all arrived at the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. They had arrived here in hopes of finding Sirius here but something didn't add up to Hermione. They got lucky when learning Arthur Weasley was injured here but how can they explain Sirius being here. In fact for Hermione something didn't add up to her on this situation.

They knew Sirius was innocent after 3rd year but the Ministry and the Wizarding World at large did not. They still think him the traitor who sold out Harry's family to Voldemort. By this logic Sirius wouldn't have been able to get here unless he was brought here in chains. Hermione wanted to voice her concern on the matter but she knew Harry when it came to his closest family didn't wish to take such chances after what happened to Cedric last year.

They arrived at their destination which was the same room as before with all these spheres of Prophesies. As they arrived at their destination as Hermione saw it or more like no one saw it. Sirius wasn't here, there was no crime scene, no blood puddle, and most of all now Aurors dragging him away. "Harry… I think we may have walked into a trap." Hermione said as she looked around.

Hermione was a muggleborn Witch and student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and well ever since her first year the term 'normal year,' never seemed to exist with her group of friends comprising of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Normally they either had to deal with a Dark Wizard trying to revive himself, a crazy tournament, or anything that can ruin a year from first all the way to now. Their 5th year involved a toad of a woman who was basically screwing their education over to further ruin Harry and Dumbledore because the Minister wouldn't accept that Voldemort was back.

Hermione knew that if she said anything she would be disregarded or shut up by the Ministry and she did not wish to die and leave Harry to suffer. She stood by him and Ron and she was happy to be their friend because in the ends she was the brains between them. Some even said Hermione would do better as a Ravenclaw but if she was a Ravenclaw she didn't think she would have such great friends in Harry and Ron. But then nearing the end of this year with Umbridge as the 'Headmistress,' Hermione knew her days may be numbered and she felt even though they tried their best the DA couldn't beat Umbridge and her use of a the truth potions.

The fact Umbridge was getting away with using a cursed quill Hermione knew Hogwarts was even willing to help them fight back. She won't lie she wanted… no she needed power of some sort to help her friends she would even sell her soul to evil if it meant saving those she cares about and she would do it with the courage of a True Gryffindor.

The night prior to their plan Hermione had this peculiar dream as it was the same night Harry had the vision of Sirius. She saw a Gauntlet of sorts an odd one as it lacked the rest of the armor if it even had one and another thing to note about it was that it had an ominous red gem on it as Hermione had heard this particularly ominous voice as well.

'Seek me out the place of power is where I rest.'

It was strange as Hermione chose not to bring it up later hoping she was not making a grave mistake. She had awoken and when she heard of what was happening to Sirius after the Twins big spectacle during the O.W.L.'s Hermione knew something was changing. So after Hermione trick Umbridge into going to the Forbidden Forest with them where they met Hagrid's half-brother the Centaurs took her and with a Thestal ride to the Ministry they found themselves where this began.

Hermione with a light from her wand then noticed a stray glow from the shelves. Hermione looked to it and began to walk torts it as she saw the glow get stronger with her approach. Hermione looked and saw the DU here were still talking amongst themselves and decided to take a chance and check out the Prophesy calling out to her. She looked and saw her name was on it and was wide eyed as that wasn't right as she looked to it wondering if it was some sort of trick.

'Why would a, prophesy have my name on it, I didn't do anything noteworthy.' Hermione thought as she looked upon the round container for the, prophesy. 'Maybe it's a mistake or maybe it's something different.' Hermione thought as she then reached for it and decided to investigate the Prophesy herself.

" **Long Sought by the greed of man since the dawn of humankind but only bestowed upon the woman whose fate is forever scars, the Witchblade. Is it the righteous sword of God or the hand of the devil himself? Now a new bearer has been chosen and she must discover the answers herself as she stands on the brink of destiny she is forced to seek the balance between ecstasy and ruin. Allied to the Chosen Boy who lives, for she is the balance and soon the foes she battles and slaughters shall she learn and see truth for the Angelus and the Darkness shall soon descend upon her and the boy who wields the sword of Kings."** The Prophesy said as Hermione looked to this. It was both straight forward and also cryptic as she knew she read something about the Witchblade in a book somewhere but it was very vague of its descriptions that Hermione swore it was almost like it was purposely censored for some unknown reason.

Soon they heard movement as they moved their wands to the source and to their shock they saw a Death Eater there waiting for them. "Where's Sirius?" Harry asked as the Death Eater Stalked torts them.

"You know you should really learn to tell the difference between dreams…" The Death Eater began drawing his wand from his cane to reveal Lucius Malfoy. "And Reality." He said as Hermione was still holding the Prophesy involving herself. "You saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see." Lucius said as they all saw they were in trouble. "Now hand me the, prophesy." Lucius demanded as he was meaning the Prophesy in Harry's hand while Hermione was able to keep hers hidden.

"You do anything to us I'll break it." Harry threatened as then an insane laugh was heard as they all looked as from behind Lucius another Death Eater walked out.

"He knows how to play." The Death Eater Woman said as she looked to Harry. "Itty Bitty baby Potter." The woman said as Neville and Ron both recognized this Woman.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said as he saw her walk up a bit as Hermione saw the fear in Neville's voice.

"Neville Longbottom was it? How's mom and dad?" Bellatrix asked in a taunting matter as Neville got angry.

"Better now that they are about to be avenged." Neville growled out as he was about to attack and break the Prophesy only for Bellatrix to look ready for an attack as tempers began to rise up.

"Let's calm down, let's all just calm down." Lucius said as he held his hands up showing he meant no harm. "All we want is the Prophesy." He said as they needed to retrieve that.

"Why did Voldemort need me to get it?" Harry asked as Hermione saw the Prophesy she as holding was blinking again as she looked discreetly to it and saw it seem to shine and blink more torts a certain direction.

"He dare to say his name, you filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix yelled as Lucius stopped her to shut her up.

"Now, now he's just a curious lad. Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about who they are made which is lucky for you." Lucius said as then all of a sudden the air went cold as Death Eaters began to show up and surround the group. "Haven't you always wondered why there is a connection between you to the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked as he wanted the retrieve the Prophesy for his master. "Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant." Lucius asked as Hermione began to devise a plan in her head as if what Lucius said is true and if her hunch was right, her Prophesy was leading her to this 'Witchblade,' weapon. "Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there… Potter in your hand all you have to do… is give it to me and I can show you everything." Lucius said as he was right in front of the group.

"I've waited 14 years." Harry began as Lucius saw he had Harry in his grasp.

"I know." Lucius said as Harry had them right where he wanted them.

"I guess I can wait a little longer NOW!" Harry called out as the Stunning spells were shot out and in turn creating an escape path.

"Follow me!" Hermione called surprising everyone but they agreed anyway as Ron and Harry saw the sphere in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked as it seemed Hermione was using it as a guide of sorts.

"The same way you found yours!" Hermione called as they had to make their way through this maze of Prophesies.

They kept running as they got separated for a bit as they fired off spells to subdue any and all Death Eaters who got in their way. "Where are we going?" Ron asked as Hermione looked to him.

"I have no clue!" Hermione called as soon they were surrounded on both sides by Death Eaters. But something was off about one of them as he held his wand out ready for use.

"You fool lower the wand we can't risk harm to the, prophesy!" His ally called as the unknown Death Eater looked and then use da spell.

"Stupify!" He invoked firing his spell and stunning his 'ally,' as he looked around. "Follow me children." He said as he began to lead them away.

"Did we just get helped by a Death Eater?" Ron asked as the Death Eater made a shushing noise. "First yes and no all I'll say is that it pays to be able to easily jump between the light and the dark." He said as he began to lead them away from the Death Eaters.

They sent stunning curses out and on rare shots from this Non Death Eater Killing Curses as he looked to Hermione. "You lead the way to our prize." He said as Hermione was shocked by this.

"Our prize?" She asked as Ron looked confused.

"The only weapon that can tip the tides of the war in the favor of whoever can wield it." He said as Hermione looked to him in confusion.

"A weapon?" She asked as the Death Eater Chuckled.

"The Witchblade." He said as it seems his goal was this Witchblade.

"Witchblade?" Harry and Hermione asked as Ron went wide eyed.

"Wait wasn't that the artifact that started the Witch Hunts?" Ron asked as the Death Eater chuckled a bit.

"Yes and no but the Witch Hunts was how it got its moniker." He said as they soon regrouped with the others as Neville, Ginny, and Luna aimed their wands at the Death Eater as he raised his hands.

"Wait he was helping us!" Harry called as the Death Eater sighed.

"No they are wise to keep their wands on me, I don't side with Voldemort nor do I side with Albus I only side with the Balance of things." He said as it was basically telling them he was neither enemy nor ally but for now he was an ally.

Soon the Death Eaters were gathering as the fake Death Eater glared at them and then fired a blasting curse at them before it caused a chain reaction. "Run." He said as they made a run for it as they ran to the exit as the Prophesy Hermione had a death grip on was leading the way in a game of hot or cold.

They soon escaped the room as they ran for it as soon they soon found themselves falling through some sort of void. They cried out save for the Fake Death Eater as they fell to what may very well be their deaths. Soon as they fell they found the ground as they were about to fall but stopped suddenly before they were released.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said as he looked around.

"Um guys." Hermione said as they all looked and saw the Prophesy Ball she was holding was shining brightest in this room.

"Where are we?" Ron asked as The Rogue Death Eater spoke.

"The Vault where some of the most dangerous magical artifacts are kept for study and research." He said as he looked around and then took his mask off revealing a young man in his early 30's as he stretched a bit. "And lucky for you kids the prize I want is here also." He said as he soon had wands pointing at him.

"Who are you?!" He demanded as Hermione then recognized him.

"Uncle Jackie?!" Hermione asked surprising everyone here.

"Uncle?!" Ron asked as Jackie smirked.

"Hey beam sprout." Jackie said as he revealed his real name. "Kids the name is Jackie Estacado I was involved with Hermione's aunt who is named Sarah Pezini." Jackie said as he looked to them all.

"I didn't know you were a Wizard." Hermione said realizing where she may have gotten it from.

"I'm not." Jackie said as he looked to them. "Let's just say I faked it and be done with it." Jackie said as he looked around.

"So he was playing double agent?" Neville asked as Jackie looked.

"No I only helped them so I can take back what went missing when Sarah… when she passed." Jackie said as it was clear he missed Sarah even after all this time. "But… now I'm worried it was a mistake." Jackie said hoping his surrogate niece didn't end up with the damn artifact that had caused many bloodbaths in the past.

"Well if it can help us maybe we should." Harry said as Jackie took the robes off revealing his black duster/suit combo as he cracked his neck a bit.

"Kid think before you grab it the Witchblade is not a toy." Jackie warned as he spent a good chunk of time hunting down the missing Witchblade to keep tall dark and gruesome inside quiet.

"What is the Witchblade anyway it seems you're really against it." Hermione said as Jackie sighed a bit.

"Hermione the Witchblade is not something you take lightly once you have it… it changes you and depending on how you look at it makes you unrecognizable even to yourself." Jackie said as he had fought alongside the Witchblade many time before.

"We need to get out of here they'll be here soon." Ron said as he realized they were cornered in here.

"If they do I'll send those Neo Nazi's out in body bags." Jackie said pulling out a handgun and cocking the hammer showing he was ready.

"Those won't work." Neville said as Jackie smirked.

"I know a guy and he got me hooked up with Silver bullets, basically a powerful Magical conduit and also a Wizards worst nightmare." Jackie said as he could also use his friend if worse comes to worse. "Plus I got a few other tricks up my sleeve to use also." Jackie said as it was clear he was packing.

Hermione then saw the Prophesy sphere shining brighter than before as she looked and saw it was leading her torts a case of sorts. "Hermione stay away from any gauntlets you find got it!" Jackie ordered as he glared at her. "All of you get behind me and make a bright light trust me." Jackie said as it was clear he may have to use it.

Soon the Death Eaters clouds appeared as Hermione then saw something her surrogate uncle was doing as she saw to her shock something dark, organic, and evil forming around his body. He then roared out as soon Snake like Tendrils shot out of him grabbing the shadows and throwing them aside especially one that came torts Hermione.

Jackie then fired at them as he was now wearing a dark mask as he glared at his foes as he kept them away from Harry specifically. There were cries of pain no doubt the Death Eaters and soon the only ones left were Jackie, Harry and Hermione as Jackie glared at the shocked Death Eaters who held Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna hostage.

"So we find the spy." Lucius said as Jackie smirked under his mask. "It's surprising how did a Muggle sneak into our ranks?" Lucius asked as he kept his distance. "But looking at you now… it makes sense I had thought that bloodline had died out the one that carries the Darkness." Lucius said as Jackie glared.

"Not surprised some Wizards heard of it." Jackie said as Lucius glared.

"Well Mr. Estacado someone with your reputation that the American Magical Congress refuses to intervene with you have a very bloody and dark reputation to your name." Lucius said as no doubt his Lord had vied for the Darkness which was only given to the Estacado Bloodline or if the bloodline had died out given to a host who has a very dark and bloody history.

"Don't try and butter me up as it looks I got what you want by the nuts and you got hostages of your own." Jackie said as he went torts Harry as Hermione began to head torts the case hoping she wouldn't be noticed. "Besides who says I'll care what happens to those kids, I'll smash the, prophesy and kill all of you just for pissing me off." Jackie said as he glared at his foes.

" **Yes Jackie kill them all and don't let the Witchblade find a new host."** A dark, Demonic, and vile voice within Jackie hissed as he ignored it.

"What?!" Hermione and Harry called in shock as Ron and Neville looked scared. The Death Eaters heard Hermione in a different spot and saw she was right at the case as Bellatrix saw this as the case had the tarp removed revealing a clawed gauntlet for the right arm similar in design to the Darkness' armor.

"Wait that's…" Lucius began as he saw it as Hermione saw the engravings on the case as Bellatrix smiled an insane smile.

"Witchblade." They all said as Lucius was giddy now if he can bring the Witchblade to Voldemort he would be greatly rewarded, Bellatrix had other ideas for if she can bond with the Witchblade she can win the war all in Voldemort's name.

Bellatrix then smiled and dropped Neville kicking him down with a stun curse and ran at the Witchblade as a dark shadow. "Hermione!" Jackie and Harry called out as Hermione acted and ran to the Witchblade as fast as her feet could carry her.

"That Witchblade is mine you filthy mud blood!" Bellatrix yelled out as she then fired a slicing curse at Hermione. Hermione saw this and didn't have enough time to act as when it hit her blood shot out as Hermione was knocked down to the ground as her blood was pooling as she had a shocked look on her face.

"Hermione!" Jackie roared as Bellatrix grabbed the case and laughed at her victory.

"Yes the Witchblade My lord will be most pleased!" Bellatrix laughed in an insane laugh as the red crystal 'blinked,' in an organic way as it looked to Hermione. Hermione looked back as she began to reach for the Witchblade as Jackie moved in on Bellatrix and sent a tendril at her.

But to his shock the Darkness sent another one at Hermione forcing Jackie to act and pull back as he saw the Darkness was trying to kill Hermione. "No not now." Jackie cursed as he had to hold the Darkness back before it could hurt his niece.

The Witchblade saw this as Hermione was dying and then Bellatrix smashed the case open and took the gauntlet. "Now bond with me Witchblade!" Bellatrix smiled but just before she could slip her arm into the gauntlet the Witchblade sent tendril's at Bellatrix stabbing into her arms and legs causing her to cry out as her blood shot out. The Witchblade landed on the ground and with a burst of its own ancient magic flew torts Hermione's waiting arm and all before anyone could act it slipped onto her right arm and when it did the red gem upon it shined bright.

Her eyes shot open, only instead of her usual brown eyes, they were an eerie gold and the sclera had turned black. Red tribal tattoo-like markings formed on her cheeks. Hermione then gained a sadistic smile as she felt it the euphoria mixed with a Bloodlust drive. She knew she should have rejected it but she didn't it felt too good to her like a drug you get a taste and want much more of it.

Hermione then began to let out a laugh an insane and sadistic laugh as everyone looked to her as the Witchblade began to spread up her arm from her gauntlet. "Now… it chose her?" Bellatrix gasped holding her injuries only for tendrils to shoot at her from Hermione's own right hand as Bellatrix acted and moved out of the way.

Then, what would happen next would turn the whole situation around and change Hermione for the rest of her life. This was when everything that was supposed to happen... became altered. For the better or the worse.

Hermione grabbed her throbbing right hand as the gem grew wider around her palm while her laughter and smiled grew wilder. It protruded as trails of smoke spewed out of the gem. The smoke swirled in wave-like patterns while encircling Hermione's entire body.

She was now clad in bizarre and very revealing black body armor. Her hair had turned long, crimson and was wild and coarse, reaching down to the small of her back. The armor covered a third of her body, leaving the rest of her showing bare skin; leaving nothing to the imagination.

The armor contoured and segmented to the natural curves of the body, from the bottom, the feet had become enclosed in bladed stiletto heels. The armor continued up the right leg and connected to the back while the left leg had the same armor but stopped short after the knee. It covered the entire back and peaked over the shoulders and the sides of her abdomen; it also covered her large breasts and womanhood but only just barely.

The right arm was the most unique of the entire armor. Each of the fingertips ended with a little blade. On the back of the hand was a red jewel that gave a haunting glow. The greatest feature was a blade on the forearm that ran from the elbow all the way up to the wrist where it jutted outwards into a point. The one thing that was starting to spook the Death Eaters even Bellatrix was the girl's smile. It wasn't a happy one or a smug one. It was cold, sadistic and silently promised unspeakable pain and by the way she was breathing it sounded like she would enjoy every minute of it.

Hermione then let out an ominous raspy yet husky breath as when she did a wisp of red followed as she then smiled as the Darkness host also saw this. "Bloody Hell." Ron said as he wanted to enjoy this but this was not the time as Neville even had to look away to avoid his friend from getting up.

Her body quivered as new energies coursed through her rejuvenated body. She now felt an erotic pleasure for battle awakening within her. There was nothing, but silence at the very moment. And appropriately so. This was a moment that happened so suddenly and would change the tide of this conflict.

"Well Death Eaters…" Hermione said as the wisp of red stopped as she then looked to her pray with a sadistic almost erotic smile on her face. "Wanna play?" She taunted while crouching down allowing her shapely rear end to get up while she grinded the claws on her arm across the ground creating sparks.

Hermione smiled cruelly as she then jumped up in time to avoid a Killing Curse from Bellatrix which nearly hit Jackie and Harry as Hermione saw her first 'contestant,' for her blood lust. Bellatrix quickly turned around when Hermione got behind her only for her to grab her by the face and slammed her into the ground before sliding her head across the ground leaving a trail of blood and destruction while she was at it. She then flung Bellatrix to the wall creating a path way to another room as the Death Eaters all saw this.

"Kill her!" Lucius called out as Jackie cursed as he had to go.

"Damn." Jackie said as he went to Harry. "Take care of her and protect her." Jackie warned Harry promising him pain if he fails as Harry nodded just as Jackie vanished into the shadows. Hermione was hit by blasting, cutting, and killing curses as she avoided each of them with ease as she then grabbed Lucius Malfoy and slammed him into the ground and then forced him to the hole made from Bellatrix crashing to the new room.

In the room which had a large archway Lucius landed as he tried to get up only for Hermione to grab him again between her legs and breaking his own leg forcing him to limp as Hermione then threw him to the wall. "Oh what's wrong is that all you got?!" She taunted with sadistic glee as soon a Male Death Eater grabbed Hermione forcing her to the Archway.

"What a pretty thing… if I separate you and your gauntlet perhaps Lord Voldemort will reward me with you as my pleasure servant." The Death Eater asked as Hermione looked bored of him.

"Sorry you don't cut it for me." She said before from her right arm a blade shot out and in turn she sliced off the Death Eaters arm causing him to let go and cry out in pain as blood spewed from his stump as Hermione looked to the blade and licked the blood off it showing a red stud on her tongue. Soon more Death Eaters showed up as Lucius fired a Crucio at him with Bellatrix aid as Hermione took both Torture curses full force but to Bellatrix own fear and shock she just laughed at it as she smiled at the two with a bloodthirsty glee as they saw the Witchblade was granting Hermione great power.

"Come on!" She roared sending tendrils at them as Bellatrix moved fast as Lucius had to avoid the attack as well only for Hermione to grab him.

"I hope you studied because I have a question, what my name!" Hermione roared out flinging Lucius around prolonging his suffering as she slammed him onto the ground and against the far wall leaving a trail of blood and destruction in her wake. "Say my name you Fucking Magic Neo Nazi Man Bitch!" Hermione roared at her as the others began to catch up as Harry saw this.

Hermione then sliced off Lucius wand arm disarming him of his wand as she kept at it. "I said say my fucking name!" Hermione roared out slamming Lucius who was suffering a most horrible death at the hands of a Mudblood powered by the Witchblade. "SAY IT SAY IT!" Hermione roared out running across the wall with Lucius face in it causing his blood to streak across it.

"Hermione… Granger!" Lucius cried out hoping and praying by saying it she would end his suffering and then… it ended it went dark for Lucius as it was first pain and then silence. Hermione dropped the corpse of Lucius as her claws were stained in his blood as the Death Eaters were all shocked by this.

Hermione then saw the blood dripping from her claws and then licked it in an erotic fashion as she then smiled that sadistic blood thirsty smile as she then let out a sensual erotic breath. "Who's next?" She asked in a sensual tone showing she wasn't done yet as the Death Eaters saw Hermione wasn't one to die so easily.

Soon more Death Eaters arrived as Hermione saw them all here as she smiled a sadistic smile seeing them all here which made her very happy bitch. "Oh look you brought me a shit tone of presents!" Hermione called out as she was going to enjoy this.

The Death Eaters saw Hermione as she then charged straight at them as she began to slaughter them one after the other as the Prophesy for her was left forgotten most likely fulfilled as she used her bladed heels to slit the throat of a Death Eater from the air before extending her blade and slicing the Death Eaters as she ran through there crowd.

"Bloody Hell she's like a blender." Ron said as he wanted to vomit as he saw Hermione annihilating the Death Eaters left and right.

 _Avada Kedavra!"_ Bellatrix shot out as Hermione saw this and ran straight at the green beam of death and then with her left arm produced a shield deflecting it at another Death Eater shocking them all.

"Is that all?!" Hermione taunted as her thought had one common word in them.

'Kill.' Hermione was going to kill them all and she was going to enjoy it all. "Let me let you in on a secret Bellatrix was it? You ain't the Queen Witch Bitch here. I AM and you are just an inbred bug!" Hermione roared out as she charged at Bellatrix who was firing every curse she had in her arsenal to stop Hermione but the attack did nothing to the young blood thirsty Witchblade Wielder.

"Stop now!" Came the voice of one Peter Pettigrew as Hermione looked and saw Peter was holding Ron hostage as the fighting stopped.

"N-not another move or he dies!" Peter called as he had Ron hostage while the other Death Eaters had nabbed Neville, Luna, and Ginny as Harry had to save them.

Hermione looked ready to attack again but didn't want to risk Ron's safety as she retracted her tendrils and blade to hear his demand. "Now hand over the Prophesy and he'll live." Peter said as Ron looked to this Gryffindor House Traitor.

Harry looked down as he saw Hermione looked ready to fight some more as he even saw the arm with the Witchblade on it flexing itching for more bloodshed battles.

Harry then handed over the Prophesy to Peter who took it and let Ron go as he saw this. "Good." Peter said as Harry glared at him only to see a light land behind him. Peter saw where Harry was looking and looked behind him to see Sirius was there.

"Stay away from y Godson." Sirius said before he punched Peter knocking him down as soon more lights appeared as Hermione saw this forcing the Death Eaters to release their hostages as the Prophesy Peter had snagged shattered on the ground. Hermione smiled and charged in to fight more as she was loving this.

Sirius took cover and saw a Death Eater fire a curse at him only for Hermione to show up and decapitate him with the Witchblade. "Bloody Hell whose she?" Sirius asked seeing a girl as insane as Bellatrix fighting Death Eaters Left and Right.

"That's Hermione." Harry said as Sirius saw this as Moody joined them,

"Well she's doing more than we ever did." Moody said as he saw Hermione laughing and enjoying the combat driven euphoria and sexual erotic pleasure.

Tonks meanwhile grabbed Luna while Remus saved Neville leaving Hermione to grab Ron and push him to safety. "What the bloody Hell has gotten into her?" Tonks asked as Ron looked to Hermione.

"Something called the Witchblade." Ron said as Moody saw this and growled.

"That weapon chose her?" Moody asked as he honestly didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing knowing how Albus viewed killing people.

Tonks went after Bellatrix as Bellatrix was laughing a bit only to go after Hermione who grabbed Bellatrix from her black fog and once she had a Tendril around her neck threw her to the side as Bellatrix laughed some more.

"Oh I like you." Bellatrix said as she was feeling this rush go through her fighting the Witchblade. "But who am I fighting Mudblood Granger or the Hermione Witchblade?" Bellatrix said as Hermione smiled a sadistic smirk.

"Come and find out Voldemort's slut." Hermione taunted as Bellatrix and Hermione then went at each other as both ended up in a black fog where they were fighting before being forced to separate and land.

Hermione landed on all four as her claws and blade were dripping blood as Bellatrix was now nursing some new injuries. "Oh you're good." Bellatrix said as she never thought she'd face a foe just like her in the form of a Mudblood.

"Come on then." Hermione taunted as she rubbed her hands across her body. "Give me a wild night." Hermione taunted as it was clear the Witchblade's Bloodlust was driving Hermione for its first use right off of bonding with her. Bellatrix then smirked and flew off with Hermione looking for her.

Sirius and Harry were taking on Peter and another Death Eater as it was clear they were winning before both were disarmed as Hermione lost sight of her toy before she saw the two Death Eaters. Hermione stabbed the unnamed one with her blade before slicing him in two and then grabbed Peter by the neck and slamming him to the archway of the Veil.

"Do I have permission to kill?" Hermione asked as Peter looked ready to wet himself.

"No he needs to answer for his crimes." Sirius said as Hermione let out a playful yet sadistic pout.

"Oh don't ruin my fun can I at least maim him?" Hermione asked as Sirius looked to the two.

"Tempting." Sirius said with a grin only for something new to happen.

" _Avada Kadavra!"_ Bellatrix invoked as Hermione and Harry saw it just in time to see Bellatrix had landed and nailed Sirius with it. Sirius looked to Harry and Hermione as he smiled before he fell into the veal and vanished. Harry could care less what was happening around him, Sirius just fell through the veil and is mostly likely dead, he just didn't want to believe it.

"HARRY! HARRY! There's nothing we can do! We have to get you out of here!" Remus was shouting holding tightly on to Harry.

"NO! NO! WE CAN STILL SAVE HIM! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Harry had tears streaming down his face as he said this. "No it isn't Harry it was Bellatrix! Bellatrix killed Sirius" Remus shouted back trying to stop him.

"Then I'll go kill her!" Hermione called out as she went after Bellatrix herself.

"No Ms. Granger stop!" Remus tried but Hermione was already going after Bellatrix. Harry then weaseled his way out of Remus hold and went to help Hermione as they both had the same target in mind. But with Hermione as she was now… Harry wanted to watch what horrors Hermione would unleash upon Bellatrix with the Witchblade.

(With Hermione)

"I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix taunted as Harry joined Hermione as Hermione sniffed the air to find Bellatrix. "You coming to get me?!" Bellatrix taunted as Hermione smiled just as Harry fired a spell.

" _Crucio!"_ Harry roared out firing the spell at Bellatrix knocking her down in pain. Hermione seeing this went after Bellatrix and pinned her almost straddling her. Hermione then grabbed both of Bellatrix's wand holding hands and broke both hands making an auditable horrifying snapping sound. Bellatrix screamed in pain but also began to laugh as she looked at Hermione.

"So what are we going to do now Witchblade Hermione?" Bellatrix said as she wanted to fight Hermione.

"Oh I'm not gonna kill you Bellatrix. I'm just gonna hurt you, really-really bad." Hermione said as Harry saw this as he pointed his wand at Bellatrix ready to kill her.

Harry looked at Bellatrix as it seemed Hermione looked ready to do to Bellatrix worse than she had done upon others as a Death Eater. 'You have to mean it Harry.' A Voice inside Harry said as Harry tried to ignore it. 'She killed Sirius, let your mudblood whore do the deed.' Voldemort's voice said as Hermione got ready to hear the screams of Bellatrix. 'She deserves it.' Voldemort was heard as Hermione raised her right arm flexing her claws ready to begin torturing Bellatrix.

Soon from behind Harry Voldemort made his appearance edging Harry on as Hermione then grinned as Bellatrix began to laugh a bit only for Hermione to point her arm at Voldemort extending her blade torts him. "And finally the main dish arrives." Hermione said as her blade drew blood from Voldemort's neck surprising him.

"The Witchblade." Voldemort said as he had heard the tales of past Witchblade wielders. It sickened him to think such a powerful artifact would bind out self to a Mudblood. Harry swung his wand at Voldemort to use the curse on him only for Voldemort to use his magic to disarm Harry and point his wand at him. "To think… the most powerful magical weapon in the world… is bonded to a mud blood." Voldemort said as Hermione laughed at her pray.

"Oh well this mud blood just took out about 3/4's of your Death Eaters here made Lucius say my name and even made Bellatrix wet from fighting me." Hermione taunted as Voldemort saw this wasn't the witch talking it was the blade driving her to fight. "And guess what. I'm about to kill the snake king himself." Hermione said ready to fight.

Soon a floo activated and from it Dumbledore appeared as Voldemort looked between Dumbledore and Hermione. Dumbledore looked shocked as he saw Hermione covered in blood clearly not her and enjoying it as he saw the manner in which she was dressed and saw how the red gem of her gauntlet was glowing a dark crimson color.

Dumbledore glared at Voldemort getting back on subject as he knew what needed to be done. "It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way." Dumbledore said as he glared at Voldemort keeping to the task at hand.

"By which time I shall be gone, you shall be dead, and I shall have control of the most powerful weapon in the world the Witchblade." Voldemort taunted as Hermione smiled a sadistic smile.

"Wanna try?" Hermione asked crouching down once more grinding her claws across the ground creating sparks and then reaching to the side extending her Gauntlets blade.

Albus used his magic to push Harry to the side as Bellatrix made her escape making a note to find a power to equal Hermione with the Witchblade before the two Wizards fired there spells at each other. The conflicting powers caused the spells to rebound a bit hitting the walls as Harry took cover but Hermione wasn't scared she was excited. Hermione charged in breaking the deadlock and running straight at Voldemort. Voldemort responded by using the Fiendfyre Dark Spell which turned into a large snake.

The Snake charged at Hermione who kept going as Voldemort wanted to see the upper limits of the Witchblade's power upon its new host. Hermione smiled a sadistic smile as it was clear the Witchblade was in control in some aspects as with her left hand she reached out and fired a powerful beam at the Snake of flames destroying it and causing embers to rain down.

Hermione then was upon Voldemort as she began to slash at him up close and personal as Voldemort was forced to dodge and avoid the attacks. Hermione then spun to the ground and jumped up knocking Voldemort to the ground almost straddling him like she did with Bellatrix. Hermione then slashed at Voldemort's face with her claws drawing forth blood as he roared in pain hating the fact he was injured by a Mudblood.

"I wonder how your blood tastes." Hermione said in a sensual tone showing the art of battle was a turn on for her in her current state. Hermione then licked the blood from her claws and then gagged as it tasted bad. "You taste disgusting I suppose it's what I get for tasting a Snake." Hermione taunted as Voldemort glared and with his wand Blasted Hermione off of him to the ceiling where she felt down as the ceiling had an indent of her form on it.

"Oh what's wrong Little Voldemort am I to much for you?" Hermione taunted some more as she smirked. "Or perhaps your still worn out from your resurrection last year I can see your soul is mutilated to need that." Hermione said as the Witchblade showed her the state of Voldemort's Soul.

"What of it?! I can still KILL you where you stand! Don't you dare come here and mock me, you Mudblood whore!" Voldemort yelled as he was hack on his feet.

"Aww, are you threatening me?" She couldn't help it but to laugh. "No, really... are you?" She kept at it as she smiled at Voldemort. "If you can show me then." Hermione said licking her blade showing the red stud in her tongue.

"YOU BE SILENT!" Voldemort roared as he desired the power of the Witchblade at his side but the current host was much to be desired.

Dumbledore quickly acted and used his wand to move the water from the fountain torts Voldemort trapping him inside a dome of water. The battle continued as Voldemort was trapped in the water as Hermione quickly pushed Harry aside and went after Voldemort just as he was freed from the water dome. "Here's Hermione!" Hermione called out as she then sent an upward slash at Voldemort slicing upward and causing a gash to appear spearing more blood out and staining Hermione's face with it.

"How does it feel Voldemort my body is stained with the spilled blood of purebloods who followed you to death?" Hermione taunted as Voldemort then released another spell knocking Hermione back who used her claws to stop herself as her bladed heels and claws wrecked the ground and created sparks as she smiled at her pray. "Oh so you do have some fight in you!" She yelled shielding herself like Dumbledore as Voldemort prepared another attack. Soon he released the attack causing everything around them to explode.

Voldemort then summoned forth the Glass shards as Hermione then saw them coming and then when she saw Dumbledore she saw him creating a shield which when the glass shards passed through it created sand and dust. Voldemort's grins was short lived as from the sand cloud Hermione charged out and then ran Voldemort through as she smiled at him and knocked him down hard as he cried out in pain.

"How does it feel to be helpless Voldemort?" Hermione taunted as she used her tendrils to restrain Voldemort's arms and legs by skewering them causing him to roar in pain. "To be unable to fight back against a superior foe… and the irony that it's the very same that you claim as evil." Hermione said as she then licked her index claw as she smiled. "I just thought of the perfect way to humiliate you." Hermione taunted as Dumbledore got up to see what Hermione was doing. "I'll give you a scar to match Harry's." Hermione grinned as before Voldemort could fire curses to Hermione his mouth was releasing screams as Hermione began to carve onto Voldemort's forehead a parody of Harry's famous thunderbolt scar.

Harry honestly felt sorry for Voldemort to what Hermione was doing as Dumbledore saw the girl was going too far on him. Voldemort roared and struggled as Hermione kept carving until she was done and when she did blood dripped down Voldemort's head from the carving and claws as he glared at Hermione. "Now Voldemort every time you look in a mirror you'll be reminded of what I did to you and of the fact I in your words a filthy mudblood just beat you and sent you running." Hermione said as she grinned at Voldemort as he got up holding the new scar he was given and sent intense hatred at the Witchblade host. He was going to separate the two and give the Witchblade to a worthy pureblood or force it to submit to his will.

Voldemort then vanished in a tornado of dust as Hermione grinned insanely as the battle was done. The Witchblade seeing this began to retract as Hermione walked to Harry who looked shocked to see this. AS the Witchblade retracted Hermione's normal clothing and form began to return and she then fell into Harry's arms as he caught her. Hermione was out cold as the gauntlet was now a bracelet on her right wrist.

The blood still on her but not as much as it could easily be washed out but as Harry saw her he too began to pass out as with that everything was dark for the two. The Witchblade has awoken and it destiny was always the same.

To Kill

To Live

To Love

To Die

That was the Destiny of the Witchblade and all those who are host to it. But now the Artifact have joined the War and the resulting conflict will not go to fate but to whoever wants to attain victory more than their foes.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok I'll end the chapter here for now hope you all enjoyed it so until next time leave a review as you leave and as said ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2 Witchblade History Lesson

Hermione Granger and the Witchblade

ESKK: Let's start chapter 2

Sought by the greed of man since the dawn of humankind but only bestowed upon the woman whose fate is forever scars, the Witchblade. Is it the righteous sword of God or the hand of the devil himself? Now a new bearer has been chosen and she must discover the answers herself as she stands on the brink of destiny she is forced to seek the balance between ecstasy and ruin.

To Kill

To Live

To Love

To Die

The Destiny of the Witchblade continues

(Start Dreamscape)

Hermione Granger now back in normal form, was sitting on what appeared to be a comfortable, cushioned throne. The venue was barely lit and dim, hardly a place for anyone who was alone.

 _*Drip._

A drop of water splattered across Hermione's face, which revived her from a deep sleep. As she started coming to, Hermione opened her eyes and groaned.

"Five more minutes… mom." Hermione moaned a bit as she tried to stay asleep.

The girl turned her head as another water drop splashed against her face. She cringed, wiping the cold water off her face and quickly opened her eyes. She whirled around, jumping out of the chair.

"Wh-Where am I!?" She shouted, carefully scanning her immediate surroundings. Hermione rose up and looked around and took notice to how odd and dark this place seemed. She then quickly tried to recall her memories of what she did last. "Ok Think Granger you were at the Department of Mysteries following this Prophesy guiding you to something called the Witchblade. You were being chased by Death Eaters met your Uncle Jackie who was impersonating a Death Eater a fight broke out Jackie was in this dark organic armor… and then we found the Gauntlet called the Witchblade." Hermione said as she tried to recall.

So far her memories were in one piece and then she remembered what happened and went wide eyed as she looked around. "Bellatrix… she killed me with a cutting curse." Hermione said as she felt to where she got sliced and saw no injury what so ever. "Am I dead?" She asked looking at her hands then noticed a new accessory. "Wait what is this?" Hermione asked as she saw it and saw how it seemed to glow. Hermione attempted to remove it but was met with rejection as Hermione saw it was stuck and there was no, latch for her to undue its grip.

"Wait…" Hermione began before she pinched her cheek yes a low key move but one that is straight to the point of confirmation of being dead or alive. "Ow. No, I'm not dead. That's good, I was starting to think I was in the afterlife. And I haven't done anything to deserve to go to hell. This place is really gloomy…" She then felt a cool breeze as she wrapped her arms around chest. "…and kind of c-c-cold." Hermione shivered as she tried to warm herself up.

While she sauntered onward across the room, she saw that there was a passage of light beaming out of an open door. She pressed onward, approaching the beaming light source.

"An exit? I hope so," Hermione murmured to herself as she walked ahead. Once she walked up to the door, the young Witch passed through while shielding her eyes from the intense light. As the light quickly faded, Hermione noticed a long corridor. Within the vestibules of the venue, there were paintings hanging across the walls. Unlike the dim room Hermione was in before, this passage was lit with ceiling light chandeliers and marble pillars lined across the hallway.

"Amazing." Hermione said as she looked around and began to explore the castle she may be in. "Clearly not Hogwarts but it's an amazing place." Hermione said as she felt she had just walked into a realm of royalty. But then she realized the paintings on the wall. "Wait a minute." Hermione said as she gave them all a skeptical look as she saw… they were all of woman with large breasts. All of them had a similar bracelet but the way they were designed made Hermione want to give the owner of these paintings a piece of her mine on decency with art.

Hermione then explored some more before she found herself in a dimly lit room. Pillars of purple, green, and red light intersected and beamed all over the entire room as with it was a throne fit for a ruling King.

"There's nothing here." Hermione said before she felt someone come behind her and grope her breasts giving them a good squeeze.

 _ **"Heh, I never thought I would see my host here so soon."**_ A deafening voice, with a slightly aristocratic yet arrogant tone, boomed out and caught Hermione by surprised as she was wide eyed blushing deep red as she looked to this molester. _**"But for a 15 year old girl you're pretty gifted with some killer knockers. I'm surprise your brains didn't go to your chest."**_ The same voice said making Hermione blush even more so.

Hermione turned around and forgone her wand and acted on instinct and went for the crotch "PERVERT!" She yelled out trying to kick the man who was groping her only to be met with nothing save for the same door she came through.

Suddenly, a tall and dark haired man materialized on the seat of the throne. His skin complexion was fairly pale and his hair was as dark as a raven's feathers. The man's hair was long and hanging down to the waist. His eyes were pitch black with yellow irises that pierced through darkness. He was wearing the same body armor as the Gauntlet was except it had more red gems embedded into it and surrounded the entire body.

As he sat comfortably on the throne, the man smiled coolly at Hermione. _**"Oh smart and feisty me like."**_ The man said as it was clear he was just teasing but Hermione wasn't very fond of his groping her breasts.

"Who are you and where am I!?" Hermione demanded cutting straight to the chase.

" _ **Heh don't get many witches as feisty as you I think I made a good call."**_ The man said as Hermione glared at him as she covered her breasts in case he tries to cop a feel again.

"Answer the bloody damn question!" Hermione demanded as she was not going to stay here with this pervert.

" _ **Hey I'm a pervert and damn proud of it!"**_ The man countered as Hermione was wide eyed.

"You can read my mind?!" Hermione asked as the man laughed.

" _ **Yeah I can and thanks for the compliments and my cool smile and yes my throne is very comfortable."**_ He said as Hermione had to be careful with her thoughts now. _**"As for who I am… well its quiet the story."**_ He began as he looked to Hermione with a huge arrogant smile plastered on to his aristocratic face. _**"I've been called many names for centuries. I was called the corruptor. The possessor. The trickster. The Savior. The killer. The Protector. The seducer. The Lover. Even, the hand of the Devil himself and The Righteous Sword of God. But, my given birth name that is also my moniker is the Witchblade."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione was shocked. _**"And as for where you are my dear host. We're inside your mind."**_ He said as the red gems on his armor glowed as did the Red Gem on Hermione's bracelet.

"Wait we're inside my mind?!" Hermione asked as Witchblade scoffed.

" _ **Yeah kind of cluttered here more boring as a library so I tweaked it a bit."**_ He said basically saying he remodeled and renovated on Hermione's own minds mental expenses.

"Why are you here then?" Hermione asked as the Witchblade laughed a bit.

" _ **Basically put my secret big breasted host we're bonded the minute that cutting curse sliced through you I had to choose between you, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Bellatrix Lestrage. You were tied with Ginny and one other and guess who won my pick. Congratulations!"**_ The Witchblade said applauding Hermione's small victory.

"Why choose me?" Hermione asked as the names the Witchblade was called sure she wouldn't want Ginny or Luna to be cursed with this and Bellatrix Heaven forbid she ever acquires the Witchblade's power but what made her special.

" _ **Simply put I choose woman who are strong in soul, body, and mind the three mentioned had only two of those you had all three hence why I chose you my adorable little host."**_ The Witchblade said as he looked to his young host.

"But where did you come from?" Hermione asked as the Witchblade laughed a bit.

" _ **Now that Hermione is a history Lesson. Get your pen and notebook class! Take notes because this will be used later on our next Witchblade History Exam!"**_ The Witchblade called out snapping his fingers causing the entire area to change as Hermione was wide eyed as she found herself on a school desk with her notebook and pencil in hand with many statues of the Witchblade made in his image.

'Well someone is self-centered.' Hermione thought seeing the Witchblade human form statue sitting next to her.

The room then darkened surprising Hermione as she looked around in shock realizing the classroom gag was just a joke on the Witchblade's part who was probably bored with no host around.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked, wondering what the Witchblade was planning.

" _ **Didn't I say that I would be giving you a history lesson? Do you wish to know more about your predecessors? The wielders I once possessed?"**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione then looked.

Nodding her head, Hermione bit down on her lip. "Yes." Hermione said as the Witchblade nodded to her.

" _ **Well, it starts now... pay close attention, Hermione Granger."**_ The Witchblade said and before she realized what happened, the entire room was gone as darkness shrouded her entire surroundings. She then watched as the settings changed as she was being taken back through time and space. The Witchblade projected various images of women from different periods of time. Some images shown wielders hailing from many ancient civilizations, including a few from ancient Greece, Egypt, Europe, colonial America, feudal-era Japan, 19th-century America, and modern 20th-century America.

"Bloody Brilliant." Hermione blinked, looking at the scenery surrounding her. "Are all of these my predecessors?" Hermione asked as she looked to her new tenant.

" _ **Correct. I chose one potential woman after each generation. Although, I have rejected many since there are only few that I would accept as a potential vessel."**_ The Witchblade explained as he looked to his current host who was soaking up this knowledge like a sponge.

"What happens to those you reject?" Hermione asked as that was a legitimate question on her part.

" _ **Any unworthy user loses their arm in a very painful manner."**_ Witchblade said as he looked to Hermione.

"Um, ok! I didn't need to know that!" Hermione's face contorted with disgust as the Witchblade snickered a bit on that.

" _ **For thousands of years, I have existed. As you can see, I am not just a weapon. I am a sentient one. I possess a mind and free will of my own."**_ He explained as he looked to Hermione.

"Ok, so you're alive. Is that what you're saying?" Hermione said as she crossed her arms looking torts the Witchblade Entity.

" _ **Perceptive as usual, as expected from the Brightest Witch of her time Hermione Granger."**_ The Witchblade praised as he looked to Hermione while smirking.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." Hermione said as that was very true on her part.

" _ **I was born from two opposing forces in the beginning of time. These two opposing forces are the Darkness and the Angelus. Both represented the opposing forces of light and darkness. The Darkness was the entity who represented Chaos and Darkness. The Angelus was the representative of Light and Order. Throughout the years, they had been at constant war with each other. It was a long battle as both sought bearers to destroy one another. However, an unlikely event occurred. The Darkness and the Angelus bore an offspring. The offspring would be me."**_ The Witchblade said continuing the history lesson.

"Really?! Uh, wow... I'm a loss for words." Hermione said as she never expected this from such a powerful artifact.

" _ **I am a child of Light and Darkness. My purpose was to create a balance between the Darkness and the Angelus. Although I was born a male, I require only female hosts. In most cases."**_ The Witchblade said though the last part to himself.

"Yeah, I figured that already, but you being born from entities of light and darkness is news to me." Hermione said as the Prophesy detailed that much about her new tenant.

" _ **Seeking new vessels every generation, I choose only women of unmatched strength of mind, body, and will. Any women who possess these quality traits... they successfully have worn me. The first wielder to have successfully worn me was a woman from a pre-Neolithic period of the world when I originally landed. You see I landed on Earth in the form of a meteor sometime after my conception and birth. Una was from a tribe of primitive people. Once she discovered me, I reached out and bonded with this tribal woman. This would mark the beginning of a long lineage. Hermione, she is your first predecessor. As Una became the first bearer of me, she was the first to struggle for power against it. Once we bonded, she developed an erotic lust for battle and fought to survive."**_ The Witchblade explained beginning the lesson on Hermione's part of a long Lineage of Witchblade bearers.

Hermione watched as her surroundings turned into a jungle-like environment. She quickly turned as she noticed a woman garbed in animal skin clothing wearing the Witchblade on her right arm. Accompanying the woman was a large, brown saber-toothed cat. It was Una, the first bearer. Hermione reached over to touch Una, but her hand went through the woman.

"Whoa... but it looks so real!" Hermione exclaimed.

" _ **It's simply a projection. What you are seeing is similar to a movie. You can see her, but she doesn't notice you."**_ Witchblade said as an example did the same as what Hermione had done.

"And this is my first predecessor," the girl murmured, a smile crept on her face. "This is amazing." Hermione said finding that maybe being the Witchblade host is not such a bad thing.

She turned as several cavemen attempted to ambush Una. The woman scowled as she fired a blast using the Witchblade and vanquished the men in one shot. Hermione in awe by the power demonstrated from Una's Witchblade. "They had that one coming." Hermione said as she knew how those Cavemen looked to Una when they ambushed her. Suddenly, the prehistoric setting shifted as it changed into an ancient Egyptian setting. Hermione scanned her new surroundings as she watched an Egyptian woman wearing a traditional ancient Egyptian attire.

"What's this now?" Hermione asked before she took notice to the area and realized. "Wait this is." Hermione began before the Witchblade cut her off.

" _ **Yes ancient Egypt. Approximately 1000 B.C. in Earth's time. This woman is Princess Raquel, a woman who was a princess of Egypt. She was betrothed to a man, Prince Sallah, since her birth."**_ The Witchblade explained as he looked to her past host with a look of sadness and regret which Hermione took note of.

"Wow, she's so beautiful. They were set to be married?"

The Witchblade noted, explaining his former Egyptian bearer's story. _**'Before their marriage would commence, Raquel discovered Sallah was having an affair with a goddess named Bastet. The princess warned him of the consequences for mingling with the Gods, but the foolish man ignored her. Realizing she couldn't stop the prince, Raquel prayed to Anubis, the Egyptian God of the Underworld, to put a stop to Sallah's foolish ways. Anubis led the princess to a cave where I was hidden. Once Raquel bonded with me, she sealed the goddess in a statue. Unfortunately, Raquel's life would end in despair. Finding out what Raquel had done to his love, Sallah received immortality prior to the goddess' imprisonment. He ended up murdering Raquel... the woman he was supposed to dedicate his life to before the goddess mingled into their affair. Sallah would be one of my loathed enemies... even to this day.'**_ The Witchblade said as it seems Sallah, Bastet and him still have an old score to settle for Raquel's death by her own fiancé's hand.

The girl was struck with sorrow for the tragic end of the Egyptian princess. "That's terrible." She said as she saw the Witchblade looked to this sadly.

" _ **Many wielders have had their lives end in such unfortunate tragedy. Princess Raquel was only one of the first."**_ The Witchblade said as it seems it was a curse for many Bearers to battle against tragedy and sorrow as Raquel was but the first to face this eternal adversary and in turn lost to it.

"So, who else was worth mention?" Hermione inquired as she stopped to notice the scene changing into ancient Chinese setting. She looked to her left side to see a Chinese woman garbed in ancient armored attire. The most notable feature of her attire was the dragon gauntlet she wore on her right shoulder. "Is this China?" Hermione asked as she looked around to the China setting.

" _ **Yes. According an ancient Chinese myth, there as story of a strong woman who wore a gauntlet that resembled a dragon. Gifted in the mystic arts, she was able to train a dragon and summon it at will. Her greatest feat was rumored to have single-handedly force the invading Mongols to stop their invasion. You can put two and two together of why she was able to force these invaders out."**_ The Witchblade boasted a bit as Hermione heard this tale as well.

"You. It was you bonding with this warrior woman?" She asked as it made sense how this woman had done these feats.

" _ **That's correct. Once she summoned me to battle, the invaders were astonished by the heavy amount of slain men on their side. I have enough power to destroy armies."**_ The Witchblade boasted of his well-deserved greatness and infamy.

"Glad I got you instead of Bellatrix then." Hermione said glad that she was bonded to it.

" _ **Yeah but just be careful with her I've met one like her in Walachia as a rival of my host at the time."**_ The Witchblade said as never had he been so turned on by two fighters going at to murder each other.

As the Chinese scenery vanished, Hermione saw herself standing within a 15th-century French battlefield. She noticed a red-haired woman riding a beautiful, white horse. The woman wore a knight's armor and carried the old French white banner. The flag displayed an image of God giving a blessing to the French royal emblem while leading French troops into battle.

"Oh my... that?" Hermione said recognizing the setting from reading history books.

" _ **You mean one of history's most celebrated warrior woman in your world? Who was known as "the Maid of Orleans,"**_ _**Joan of Arc was a virgin saint and national heroine of France."**_ Witchblade teased the book worm on her assumption.

"Incredible you were the key to some of history's greatest woman." Hermione said in shock as she saw this.

" _ **Yes I'm sure you already know I'll give you a refresher Joan of Arc was an extraordinary warrior who led the French military to several crucial victories and she was responsible for putting her king to the throne."**_ The Witchblade explained as Hermione was surprised the Witchblade was bonded to Joan of Arc.

"That's amazing!" Hermione smiled, feeling proud of her predecessor. "You really know how to select some strong women." Hermione said as she was feeling such pride for someone she never even met.

" _ **As I said, I seek those only women with unmatched strength, will, and body. Especially with their bust size. Joan of Arc claimed to have heard voices and seen visions from God. That was not the case. It was, I, that communicated to her. After bonding with me, Joan used my power to abruptly end the Siege of Orleans to enable her French people in the long war with England. Joan's rise would come to an end as she was burned to the stake. However, she would re-emerge five years later in Paris. In truth, the person that was burned to the stake was actually Joan's lover. He had sworn a blood oath to protect Joan at the cost of his own life."**_ The Witchblade explained as he looked to Hermione.

Hermione was stunned silent, listening to the Witchblade's brief overview of the French woman.

" _ **Joan would then change her name to Joan of Armoises and became a wanderer. Following her own path, she one day vanished along with me. She was never to be seen again. I do not recall much since she left. She may have severed our bond as I recall her removing the arm, which I possessed. In truth, even I do not recall anything about Joan's final days of life."**_ He explained as it seems for a time the Witchblade had a gap in his memory after Joan.

"Most of your vessels have had their lives end with such tragedy. I feel sorry for them," Hermione gazed at her right hand. "I really hope nothing bad happens to me." Hermione said as she looked down in pity for her predecessors.

" _ **As long as you are willing to never go down the path of despair and choose to fight and conquer your sorrow then you just may... trust me. It will be difficult. Even for you, Hermione Granger but I got faith in you."**_ Witchblade said as he looked to Hermione with a prideful smile on his face.

"The best way to avoid their mistakes is to learn from history and never repeat it." Hermione said as the Witchblade nodded to Hermione.

The old French scene disappeared as a 17th-century Japanese setting assumed its place. Hermione noticed the blossoming pink-petal Hermione leaves littering the ground under her feet. She kneeled over and looked at the fallen petals. "Beautiful." Hermione said as Witchblade smiled.

" _ **This is 1632 Japan."**_ The Witchblade announced as Hermione knew what this meant.

"And who was the bearer during this time?" Hermione asked as she was soaking up this knowledge like a sponge.

" _ **Look behind you."**_ The Witchblade gestured for Hermione to look behind her.

As she turned around, Hermione noticed a beautiful Japanese woman wearing a dark blue kimono. The woman carried what looked like a katana inside a black sheath.

"So, pretty," Hermione blushed, gazing at the woman's kimono.

" _ **Shiori is the wife of Nabushige, the ruler of an old kingdom during their time. One day a man named Tsunemoto implemented a coup d'état. He and his followers murdered Nabushige. Shiori was forced into exile from her former kingdom. She became a wanderer following her departure. Every night she would have horrible dreams of her husband's murder... and that was when I called out to her in her dreams."**_ The Witchblade explained as Hermione realize what he meant.

"Wait so you appeared before me in my dreams the night before we met." Hermione said as she realized this.

" _ **I asked Shiori to find me. Once she decided to look, she befriended gifted warrior women during her journeys. She befriended each of them. They would arrive at Mt. Kurama and there Shiori discovered me. She and I would then bond until she was ready to confront her husband's executioners. Once she returned to her former kingdom, she and the warrior women waged war on Tsunemoto and his followers. Using my strength, she avenged her husband by taking Tsunemoto's life and reclaimed her rightful kingdom. From that day, she defended it along with her female cohorts."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione saw the victory.

"Talk about a well-deserved revenge. That bloody git had what's coming to him." Hermione added. "Good for Shiori." Hermione praised her predecessor on her well-earned victory.

Once Shiori's image faded, taking her place was a woman wearing something akin to a cowgirl's attire from the Wild, Wild West.

"This is the western United States during the late 1800's." Hermione said realizing what this place was instantly.

" _ **Exactly during this era it was a place where outlaws and lawmen were the power of the area. There was no record on this woman and her amazing gunfire reputation. When she possessed me, she became the most accurate shooter to ever live in this period. Unfortunately, since there was hardly any record of her, her reputation became a myth. She remained undefeated in a duel."**_ The Witchblade detailed on a lesser known legendary figure of this era.

"And she has you to thank for it." Hermione said as the Witchblade shrugged.

" _ **As much as I would love to take credit I didn't have to do much for her, Enola was already a skilled guns woman before we bonded. I simply boosted her status into more akin of a legendary figure."**_ He said as he raised his hands showing he didn't deserve that credit.

"I see." Hermine nodded as she saw the Witchblade can enhance any weapon or vehicle it touched.

The setting transformed into that of a snow-covered landscape set in World War II-era Russia. Hermione noticed a woman standing over a thousand bodies of slain men. The graphic scene was enough to make Hermione cringe as she backed off as she knew where this was from her last trip to Russia.

"This is 1942 Russia during World War II when Grindalwald was a threat." Hermione said as she saw this war zone.

" _ **Yes the woman you see standing is Tasya Federova, a native Russian woman that fought on the frontline for her country. She fought in a 900-day siege at Leningrad as she and her fellow male soldiers defended a compound called Doroga Zhizni... also known as the Road of Life."**_ The Witchblade said as he looked to the battleground no doubt with Tasya as his host this was one huge bloodbath.

"Judging from all the bodies lying, I assume she was a survivor?"

" _ **She was the only survivor."**_ The Witchblade said as he walked past the corpses.

"What?!" The girl gasped in shock. "Out of how many soldiers?!" Hermione asked not realizing it was that bad since the history books said there were no survivors.

The entity noted grimly. _**"More than 600,000 people died in that 900 days. All except Tasya. She only escaped with minor injuries. She wouldn't have survived without me. Though that proved to be useless as she later ended her own life in Britain where she met my next host."**_ The Witchblade said as the scene then showed a grave where a young woman in a hood looked over said grave.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked as the Witchblade sighed.

"Ariana Dumbledore." The Witchblade said surprising Hermione.

"Wait Dumbledore?!" Hermione gasped as this meant she was related to Dumbledore.

" _ **Yes the younger sister of Albus Dumbledore. Before her elder brother and his romantic partner turned enemy Grindalwald had a tussle that 'killed,' her she found me and I took pity on her fractured mind and bonded with her. There I repaired her thoughts using the knowledge from my past hosts and in turn she faked her condition. We later faked her death when she learned that my mother the Angelus was hunting me down so together with the Hell Spawn and my dear dad we were able to send dear mom packing. She later went into hiding and changed her name to Ariel Wesner where she founded a company called Grunnings I think where she later died in her sleep surrounded by her loved ones but with the only regret of never telling her brothers the truth."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione was bonded with a weapon that could have easily made Ariana the most powerful Witch in the world.

The scene quickly changed to present-day New York City. Hermione watched a brunette woman entering a red leather outfit and high-heeled boots. She noticed what looked like body armor with bony protrusions. It covered her shoulders, knees and became a glove-like covering on her right arm. The woman appeared to be in her late-20s/early-30s and she stood over the body of a man that was gunned down.

"Is that lady wearing you?" Hermione inquired as she saw her.

" _ **Yes, and this woman is one of my favored bearer and one who came right before you as your aunt with another Hermione Granger, allow me to introduce you to Sara Pezzini. She is another one of your famed predecessors. She, like you, was very perceptive and relied on intelligence to get the job done. She served as an NYPD homicidal detective and served to protect."**_ The Witchblade told like bragging to another parent about his kids successes.

"Wow, my aunt a female officer... Sara Pezzini? How did you two bond? What's going on here?" Hermione asked as she watched from the sidelines, Sara lowered her head in mourning of her slain partner.

" _ **One night Sara worked undercover to an auction at a theater. She and her partner, Michael Yee, were attacked by enemies. As they attempted to shot Yee, Sara jumped in front of the bullets and took the shots. She sacrificed herself to ensure her partner's survival. But, I was there at the time of the event. As Sara was left dying on the ground, I decided that Sara would be my new bearer. In order to bond with her, and much like I did for you I did for Sara I healed all of her wounds and granted her the power to destroy the ones that nearly left her for dead. However, she couldn't save her partner. Yee was killed by a stray bullet from one of the enemies."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione was shocked about this.

"Oh, poor Sara..." Hermione sighed sadly, cupping her hands together. "You were revived... only to have your partner taken. She has my condolences." Hermione said as The Witchblade nodded in understanding to Hermione as well.

" _ **Indeed. In some ways, you remind me of Sara. Especially when you nearly died when I bonded with you."**_ The Witchblade joked as Hermione looked shocked at this.

"Really?" She asked as The Witchblade smiled jokingly.

" _ **Yes. With Sara as my vessel, we endured the most troubling enemies of the supernatural and demonic kind seeking my power. Sara came to form new relationships with various partners and there came a time when we were separated."**_ The Witchblade said detailing Sara's story.

"How did you get separated?" Hermione asked as it may be useful to know if worse comes to worse.

" _ **A man named Ian Nottingham. He was a former Captain of the Special Airs Service for the MI5 - the British Security Service. He was the wielder of another sentient weapon like me. It was called the Excalibur, the male half of the Witchblade."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione was wide eyed.

"Wait Excalibur like the sword King Arthur once wielded during the age of Merlin?" Hermione asked as the Witchblade nodded.

" _ **Yes the very same King Arthur was one of my few if only Male Hosts and I don't find many of those that often so I keep close tabs on those."**_ The Witchblade said as he yawned a bit. _**"Of course when I was bonded to him my boring other half is in control and I'm either sleeping or watching."**_ The Witchblade said as it seems he also has a bit of personality problems.

" _ **Thanks to some testing and certain special conditioning, his DNA was fused with special elements that allowed him to be the only man to wield me. Unfortunately, his union with me was short-lived. He could not bend me to his will. He was so self-assured that he could control me. When in truth, it was, I, that controlled that foolish man! He clearly was not meant to wield my power and thus he lost possession of me. I returned to Sara."**_ The Witchblade said in disgust as he may respect the human will but he would never bond with such a man.

"I see. So, Sara and this Ian guy became rivals or what?" Hermione asked as it would make sense the Excalibur was King Arthur's sword so anyone who wielded it can give even Voldemort a run for his money.

" _ **With the Excalibur, Nottingham wielded it in the same manner Sara used me. He gave in to the Excalibur's temptation and allowed it to take him over. Nottingham was a firm believer in the power of the human will. From his standpoint, it was only through the sheer force of will that almost anything can be accomplished. The man believed that all life is chaos and that the control of life is fleeting at best. As long as he wielded the Excalibur, but that man was forced to struggle even harder to control that life. He's had several encounters with Sara. It was a war between his Excalibur and myself. Nottingham lost his Excalibur to Sara after which she brutally beaten the foolish man to death. Since then, he has begged for Sara's help and was arrested. Later, he would attempt to bring comfort to Sara's already stressful life. Already a pregnant woman by that time, she turned down Nottingham's offer and this led to tension. Their final fight would be one I will never forget. The man struck the pregnant Sara and wasn't hesitant about disposing of Sara."**_ The Witchblade said as he did enjoy battling against his twin when Ian wielded it back then.

Hermione scowled with disgust. "That arse! What happened next?" Hermione asked as she wanted to know.

" _ **Sara disposed of him using me."**_ The Witchblade boasted as he smirked.

"Heh, serves him right!" Hermione said as she smiled to her new tenant.

" _ **Following his final arrest, Sara decided to relinquish me. The next individual in line was a young girl named Danielle Baptisete. She previously had known Sara. When they saw each other again, Sara passed me to young Danielle and I accepted my new vessel. Like Sara before her, Danielle fought her fair share of enemies, including supernatural entities."**_

Hermione shifted her eyes on an image of Sara passing the Witchblade over to a blonde-haired girl... who was obviously the same Danielle.

"So, bearers can pass the Witchblade to each other if one chooses to?" Hermione asked as that may prove useful if the event ever should arise.

" _ **It all depends whether the wielder really chooses to, but I am the one that gives the final decision. Sara wanted time away during her pregnancy. Danielle came at the right time. Sometime after Danielle became the new wielder, Sara returned as she and Danielle shared my power. In a brief battle against the Angelus, Danielle touched Sara and something miraculous happened. Something I never come to expect and this never happened with my previous hosts. By touching Sara, I rejoined my former host. For the first time, there were two wielders of my power. Danielle and Sara shared my power."**_ The Witchblade said as this was one he was happy about.

Another image was displayed for Hermione to view. A smile adorned the girl's face as she watched the two women together wearing the Witchblade armor. Sara held her baby in her arms, which brought a good ending to a woman's troubled life.

"At least, Aunt Sara had a happy ending." Hermione said as The Witchblade nodded.

" _ **Yes a new beginning and now that power has been passed down to you Hermione Granger**_ _**you hold their legacy in your hands. Do you now understand more about your predecessors?"**_ The Witchblade said as he smiled to Hermione who nodded.

"Yes I do…" Hermione said not realizing there was more to the Witchblade's crazed blood lust then she had first thought.

" _ **Your greatest wish is to aid Harry, defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters is that correct?"**_ The Witchblade asked as Hermione nodded as the Witchblade smiled. _ **"Then… I look forward to working with you my host."**_ The Witchblade said to Sara's niece who she never really got to meet as the Witchblade bowed to her.

"Like wise." Hermione said as she may have misjudged the entity… until it grabbed her breasts again causing her to go wide eyed. Hermione then kicked him in the face knocking him down hard. "PERVERT!" She yelled as she then realized all her predecessors had large breasts.

" _ **Only for the ladies!"**_ The Witchblade called out clearly having no shame with his massive perverted antics.

(Scene Break waking World Great Hall)

"How Hermione doing?" Ron asked as Harry walked into the hall after trying to visit her in the infirmary.

"I don't know they wouldn't let me see her." Harry said as he joined, Neville, Ron, and Ginny who were gathered at the Gryffindor table.

"That's strange." Ron said as Neville looked as did Ginny.

"But you're her friends and we proved Voldemort did return last night why wouldn't they let us see her?" Ginny asked as she looked to Harry.

"Maybe it involves what happened to her last night." Neville said as the way Hermione turned into that monster… scared him more than whatever Bellatrix could do… until the mentioned Death Eater actually began enjoying fighting the mentioned monster.

"Did you try asking Dumbledore? He might know something." Ginny suggested as Harry looked to her.

"No… but it's worth a try." Harry said as asking Dumbledore was worth a shot to see why they couldn't see Hermione right now. Though Harry was unaware that certain people he trusted May very well be aware and behind the reason he couldn't see his friend right now.

(Meanwhile with Hermione)

Hermione began to come to and among the first things she noticed was the fact she was in a brightly lit room. After her history lesson with the Witchblade she had been sent back to her body but there were somethings she had taken notice to here. For starters she was strapped to the bed by her limbs save for her right arm which as she looked she saw her arm was heavily restrained over the rest of her body. Another thing she took noticed that under the blanket covering her form was the lack of any clothing meaning Hermione must have been stripped naked when she was asleep after using the Witchblade. Finally she saw a large assortment of magical and none magical tools all of which were broken as Hermione even saw tools used in Muggle amputation surgeries as she looked to her arm and realized why those items where here.

Someone wanted to remove the Power Witchblade Artifact from her person and was even willing to chop off her limbs to make it so. It was then Hermione heard voices outside as she listened closely as she didn't realize Witchblade was helping her listen.

"Professor Dumbledore we have tried everything from magic to mundane the artifact won't come off or allow to be amputated off." A Medi-Witch said as she tried to reason with Dumbledore.

"The Witchblade is a very dark artifact the fact it's in the hands of a young girl who has already killed with it we must not risk the possibility of the Artifact turning her darker than it already has." The Professor said as Hermione recognized him as Dumbledore. But the way they were talking showed they were intent on removing the dark object from Hermione' person even by force.

" _ **That's not good."**_ Witchblade said as Hermione was shocked to hear him inside her mind.

"Witchblade?" Hermione asked shocked and happy to hear the Witchblade was with her still.

" _ **Yeah we have a mental link think and we'll talk but that's not the biggest concern."**_ The Witchblade said as the 'Paragon of the Muggle Born,' was trying to figure out Hermione's fate with the Witchblade.

"Ok but it sounds like their getting ready to… kill me." Hermione said as the Witchblade growled a bit.

" _ **Wouldn't be the first time people tried to kill my host out of fear."**_ The Witchblade said as he looked to Hermione.

"Great you made me a target." Hermione said as she began to struggle a bit to get out.

" _ **Yeah… too bad they didn't sedate you now did, they."**_ The Witchblade joked as then Hermione saw the Tendrils slithering from the bracelet to the cuffs and undoing them with ease. Once Hermione was freed she went to get feeling back into her limbs as she was surprised to see they even cuffed her neck which the Witchblade dealt with quickly.

"Bloody hell why would they lock me up I saved them didn't I?" Hermione asked as she began to get up and held the sheets to cover up her decency.

" _ **Hermione fear is a major factor to play, other things to take heed is the fact that the bloodlust for battle I had also played a role in this. And let's not forget from what I had gathered it seems Dumbledore is a pacifist of the highest caliber. He is an excellent leader I won't deny that ever since Ariana but I do know his own grief, hatred for the dark, and the thought of killing will cause him to make mistakes over for the greater good. He could see it but his own inner turmoil makes him blind to it."**_ The Witchblade said as it knew for the Greater Good some dangerous people HAD to die for the good and safety of many other.

"So how do we get out?" Hermione asked as she lacked her wand and most of all her clothing as she even saw the room was, warded to keep any known uses of attempts at escape nonexistent.

" _ **Well they are expecting a young Witch in danger of becoming a Dark Witch right?"**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione looked to the bracelet. _**"What they aren't expecting is a young Witch bonded to the Witchblade making an amazing escape."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione saw where the Witchblade was going with this.

"First things first clothing." Hermione said as she looked to the Witchblade on her arm.

" _ **Hermione you can create almost anything with me clothing may not be one of them but armor is."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione looked. _**"And depending on the situation shows how much armor is covering your body."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione saw this.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Hermione said getting off the bed and leaving the sheets there as she moved it around with objects in the room to leave behind a dummy form.

" _ **Damn those melons are turn on."**_ The Witchblade cat called as Hermione closed her eyes to calm her temper as she dared to spare a glance. No one knew this but Hermione had used Glamour to conceal her bust size sometime between 3rd and 4th year. She was going through changes and had the horror to learn her breasts developed faster and better than most her age. She tried wraps and sports bras and the result was the wraps snapping and the sports bra's becoming too small real fast. Hermione ended up having to purchase all her bra's in adult size for them to fit. IT was hard to hide outside of school seeing as the boys in her neighborhood made cat calls to her for her large bust and the fact her hips were also filling out with them Hermione was forced to Glamour herself to look normal for her age. _**"And those hips baby I can fantasize them all day."**_ The Witchblade flirted as Hermione crunches her eyes closed for the Witchblade perverted antics.

"Shut up and activate." Hermione scolded as the Witchblade smirked as Hermione can almost see the smirk.

" _ **Activate what because I'm pretty activated right now if you catch my drift."**_ The Witchblade flirted as Hermione saw the Witchblade was trying to entice her anger. _**"Ok I had my fun one suit coming right up let's just hope you can handle the minor bloodlust from the lack of battle."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione was soon endowed with the organic metals of the Witchblade changing her form to the similar form from before.

"Ah much better." Hermione said as her voice came out huskily now no doubt the euphoria of the Witchblade was getting to her. "Now for a little stealth action." Hermione said as she went to the door and waited. Apparently then were going to leave her in here till the students had to leave and tell Harry a lie Hermione was sent home before the years end to recover from her ordeal. Hermione took notice to the regret Dumbledore had for lying to Harry and Hermione couldn't blame him. After all the Witchblade was a very dangerous artifact regardless of what side has it by their side.

Once she was sure the guards were the only ones there Hermione reached to the door knob and with the Witchblade used small tendrils to pick the lock. Once it was done Hermione with the Witchblade's tendrils saw two Dementors guarding her door and realized they pulled the stops.

Too bad the Witchblade eats Dementors for breakfast and with a quick movement the Tendrils stabbed through the unsuspecting Dementor's heads killing both guarding wraiths instantly. "Ok two pests down one escape to go." Hermione said as she began to make a run for her dorm room. Hopefully her stuff was still there and when done there she can make her way to Dumbledore's office and explain she was completely in control of herself and actions.

(With Harry)

Harry was heading to Dumbledore's office when he caught site of the Daily Prophet as he saw the headline and had ran off to the Gryffindor Common Room to read it and found his friends there. They had read it already and looked shocked making Harry wonder what was said in it when he noticed two different stories on it.

Then with great nervousness Harry began to read the story hoping it was just his nerves playing tricks on him at what he believed he would find in the Wizard Newspaper.

(Newspaper)

 _ **HE-WHO-MUST NOT-BE-NAMED-RETURNS, BATTLE OF THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES, THE WITCHBLADE AWAKENS!**_

 _ **In a shocking statement Friday night Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named has returned to this country and is active once more.**_

 _ **"It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord — well, you know who I mean — is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe that the dementors are currently taking direction from Lord — Thingy. "We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defense that will be delivered free to all Wizarding homes within the coming month."**_

 _ **The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the Wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was "no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumors that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more."**_

 _ **The details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are hazy, we have managed to at least find out a rough outline of what happened from overheard conversations from the Aurors and members of the vigilante organization The Order of the Phoenix (a group founded by Dumbledore to assist aurors in apprehending Death Eaters)**_

 _ **Death Eaters (Followers of You-Know-Who) broke into the Ministry on Thursday evening, in search of something, what they were searching for is unknown, The Order seems to know, but they refuse to talk about it. Meanwhile a group of six students led by Harry Potter also broke into the Ministry and encountered the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, no one knows how Harry Potter knew of the Death Eaters, but the students held their own against fully trained Death Eaters, but were surrounded in the Death Chamber, until the timely arrival of the Order saved them, The Order forces were shockingly led by alleged mass murderer Sirius Black who we had found the decapitated head of Peter Pettigrew with a Death Mark upon him, The Order fought the Death Eaters to a standstill, until Sirius Black was pushed into the veil by his insane cousin Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black), what happened after is unknown, but Lucius Malfoy was found ripped to shreds and his mangled head was not far, the same fate can be shared with the other Death Eaters in the Death Chamber as they were violently killed, pieces of skin, mangled limbs, innards painted the Death Chamber red, while all that was happening, You-Know-Who himself appeared in the Ministry Atrium, he encountered Albus Dumbledore who he fought to a standstill, until Harry Potter arrived with the aid of an Witch wielding a powerful artifact with it both had made Voldemort flee from the scene, how he did it, the Aurors or order members won't say. But an anonymous source has made a confirmation those who are old enough to remember and either sing songs of joy or week tears of fear would know. The Witchblade has returned. The Boy-Who-Lived has acquired a possible aid against Voldemort in the form of the most recent Witchblade Bearer. To those of you in the know the Witchblade was a powerful artifact that was deemed too dark to ever be allowed to see the light of day again.**_

 _ **Now the Witchblade has returned and the Boy Who Lived was fortunate its bearer in her berserker Blood Thirsty rage had not turned the blade on him. For more information on this story please follow the next page on both the Bearers Identity and kill count.**_

(End Story)

Harry gulped a bit as the way this story had described the event it made what Hermione did with the Witchblade a bloodbath and Hermione a bloodthirsty psychopath. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny all knew Hermione was not any of those but the horror she left in her savage wake said otherwise. Harry looked to his fellow Gryffindor's as then nodded to them and with that Harry began to read the story of the Witchblade.

(Continue News Story)

 _ **THE WITCHBLADE RETURNS UPON A NEW WIELDER**_

 _ **The unknown informant who had both witnessed and saw the blood bath the Witchblade had left had revealed to us the identity of the new possible Dark Lady who would wield the vilest artifact in the world. Now there are many who would claim the Witchblade was a weapon that stood between the paths of light and dark but the way it moves shows that it was all dark when it came to its foes. Now many of you may be in shock once you learn the identity of the Witchblade Bearer but take head as her kill count has already far exceeded Bellatrix Lestrange herself.**_

 _ **The Bearer of the Witchblade… is Hermione Granger a Muggle Born Witch who had sought out this dark and ancient weapon to use for her own agenda's. Witches and Wizards all over I and the Ministry must implore you though Hermione Granger has been captured due to using too much power if she were to awaken a bloody trail would be left behind. If she were to escape which this reporter holds no illusion she will seeing as not even Azkaban can hold the Witchblade back due to the acts of a previous muggle host at the very same prison. If and when she escapes if you see her do not approach her under any circumstances she will kill and leave you a bloody mess of your corpse behind in her wake. This reporter had the horror to see what she had left behind when she slaughtered many Death Eaters and fears that she may even join Voldemort if given the chance regardless of her blood connections.**_

 _ **But seeing as she had not only attacked You Know Who like a savage wild animal she even carved a similar thunderbolt mark to his face and left the dark Lords Face scared by her attacks utilizing the Witchblade dark, evil, destructive, and ancient powers this Reporter feels You Know Who would do better than that and keep as far a distance from her as he physically can.**_

 _ **Casualty List:**_

 _ **Dead:**_

 _ **Antonin Dolohov**_

 _ **Peter Pettigrew**_

 _ **Edward Crabbe**_

 _ **Frederick Nott**_

 _ **Hector Travers**_

 _ **John Avery**_

 _ **Lucius Malfoy**_

 _ **Rabastan Lestrange**_

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _ **Walden Macnair**_

 _ **Wounded:**_

 _ **Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody**_

 _ **Ginny Weasley**_

 _ **Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

 _ **Neville Longbottom**_

 _ **Nymphadora Tonks**_

 _ **Ron Weasley**_

 _ **Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

(End News Story)

"By Merlin." Ron said as he saw this and was wide eyed at what he had read.

"This story just made Hermione out to be an insane evil psychotic killer." Ginny said as this wasn't right and if what it said was true Hermione was being wrongly imprisoned somewhere away from them.

"But that's not true Hermione is nothing like that." Neville said as they needed to find Dumbledore. Maybe he can clear up this Witchblade mess and clear Hermione of this whole ordeal.

"But the Prophet even said Hermione was controlled by the Witchblade who's to say they'll even listen!" Ron called as he wanted to help Hermione but those whole Witchblade mess was getting mad.

"We have to try." Harry said as he got up and began to make his way out of the Gryffindor Common Room and make a beeline towards Dumbledore's office hoping he can help clear this whole mess with the Witchblade.

(With Hermione)

Hermione was able to get into the Gryffindor Common Room as she began to sneak through still in the organic material and to the girl's dorm room. Hermione entered the room and found her stuff packed into the trunk to which she opened and pulled out the essentials. She quickly called off the Witchblade as she looked at it and smiled at her success at using it as well as she has thus far as the current Host.

" _ **Don't get ahead of yourself if you can control the bloodlust then we'll talk about success."**_ Witchblade chipped in surprising Hermione into dropping a bra and pantie set she had.

"Blimey don't surprise me like that." Hermione said as the Witchblade grinned a bit at his sense of humor from the mindscape he resided in.

" _ **Just reminding you I'm renting here."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione in turn rolled her eyes in response to her ancient powerful yet perverted tenant.

Hermione went for the panties first and got them on before grabbing the bra and getting that one as well. Once she had those on she grabbed a pair of jeans and a white shirt and added a hoodie to complete the outfit. Once she had her shoes on with socks she made sure no one was watching and closed the trunk once more. With her wand now safely returned with her belongings, she casted a Glamour on herself and proceeded to have it make her body look like a normal girl of her age. "Ok now we need to move fast and find Dumbledore and tell him there was a huge misunderstanding." Hermione said as the Witchblade rolled his eyes at her.

" _ **Don't be naïve he's so far up on the belief of light is good and untainted and anything that isn't with the light is evil by nature that I doubt he'll listen to anything about me being the balance between the light and the dark."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione may not want to believe it but the Witchblade was just being realistic from his past host's experiences with such closeminded people.

"You don't know that." Hermione said now fully dressed to settle this whole mess.

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you." The Witchblade said as he saw he chosen a stubborn one for a host.

Hermione continued her escape route regardless of what the Witchblade said or disagreed with. This was her body she was the host and landlord so that makes the Entity of the Witchblade Artifact her tenant.

(Meanwhile at Dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore truly regretted what he had to do to keep the Witchblade in check. He knew it would go to great lengths to defend its host even darker paths which he wishes that Hermione would avoid. Hermione was an innocent girl brightest witch of her year. He knew she had a great future ahead of her but through the Witchblade she had gotten her first taste of blood and now the Witchblade will make her hunger for more violence and death.

He was no fool the Witchblade and its bearers all had a sort of dark history. On one hand they fought and saved the light even took part in major battles across history. Every famous woman in history always had something to do with the Witchblade in some way or form. The Witchblade is a powerful weapon but a deadly one for it drives the host to a berserker fury with a lust for battle and bloodshed. Dumbledore frowned upon the concept of killing even when it comes to things like this. But even he knew that the numbers they had lost during the war only added to Voldemorts numbers.

Soon one of his wards went off as he looked and was wide eyed when he saw the Witchblade bearer had escaped. He quickly acted but knew he needed to be discrete with it less a panic is caused.

(With Hermione later)

Hermione didn't take long to notice how the Order of the Phoenix was now looking for her as she had broken into Gryffindor Tower to grab her clothing as she saw she was being hunted. "I need to find Dumbledore so I can explain this to him." Hermione said as she stayed hidden as the Witchblade heard this.

" _ **Are you seriously that intent on trying to explain this to him?"**_ The Witchblade asked as he worried for Hermione. _**"I can easily help you fight your way out also."**_ The Witchblade offered as it didn't trust Dumbledore much.

"Please maybe… if you can reveal you were bonded to Ariana he might believe me." Hermione offered as the Witchblade then made a sighing sound.

" _ **Well looks like you won't stop till I agree, find I'll do it we just need to get him alone somehow."**_ Witchblade said as he sure picked a troublesome host.

"Wait his office!" Hermione called out as the Witchblade heard this.

" _ **Hmm that could work luckily I know how to pick magical locks like that."**_ Witchblade said as Hermione looked to the bracelet.

"Is there anything you CAN'T do?" Hermione asked as the Witchblade made a chuckling sound.

" _ **I can't seem to acquire a lesbian Host as often as I would like."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione then gave the bracelet the stink eye for another perverted comment of his.

(Scene Break Headmaster Office)

Dumbledore walked in as it seems Hermione was missing and the point me charms did nothing to locate her no doubt thanks to the Witchblade's power. Dumbledore was no fool though he knew some Dark Creatures are inheritably evil such as Werewolves or Vampires who cannot help their circumstances at times. But the Witchblade is a whole different story as not only has it lead to tragedy and ruin for the host but it also brings out the darker aspects of a human being with a euphoric lust for battle and bloodshed. Dumbledore only had the pleasure of seeing the Witchblade in action once and in turn wished he could un-see what he saw that day.

But as he walked in he quickly noticed something was amiss as he looked and saw his instruments were going off about another presence in the room. As he walked in he had his hand ready to draw his wand as he hoped it was Hermione and not the Witchblade seeking another blood stained battle. Dumbledore knows for a fact even he would be hard press to defeat the Witchblade and its recent chosen bearer.

He then saw movement and when he was expecting an attack he saw Hermione her hands up showing she was not going to harm anyone. "Wait professor don't blast me!" Hermione called out as she showed she was fully clothed and further more still wearing the bracelet with the Witchblade.

"Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked as he saw Hermione was very much like herself.

"Yes Professor it's me but please give me a moment to explain myself I had no other way but to sneak around when you were all accusing me of being dark." Hermione explained as she looked to the returned Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"My apologies Ms. Granger but after the event of your use of the Witchblade and the… well brutal method of dealing with the Death Eaters I had assumed it may have." Dumbledore trailed off daring not to mention what may have happened to Hermione.

"I know that… but the Witchblade it's sentient from what I gathered I was in danger and a newly bonded host that it acted to protect me." Hermione confessed as she showed the bracelet to Dumbledore. "It even has… certain information you should be made aware of." Hermione said as Dumbledore looked to the bracelet and Hermione.

"How do I know you are not deceiving me or the weapon is deceiving you?" He asked as soon tendrils came from the bracelet to the Pensieve as it began to glow as the Witchblade must have done this to show him something.

"If it tries anything you can sever my arm if you must but please let me clear my name." Hermione said as Dumbledore saw how she was being sincere and in turn agreed to listen for now. The two ended up in the Pensieve and began diving in as Dumbledore dared not imagine what he may find inside the Witchblade.

(Witchblade Pensieve Scape)

" _ **Yo."**_ The Witchblade was heard as Dumbledore found himself with Hermione in what looked like a large ritual room with a glowing white spot at the very center of an old arcane circle. _**"Glad you made it looks like my host was on the right track."**_ Witchblade said as Dumbledore was weary of him.

"Right track?" He asked as Witchblade shrugged a bit.

" _ **Yeah though it was naïve on her part I know you wouldn't trust me with this… but I do know someone who you will trust and kicker is… my host never met her as she is a predecessor."**_ Witchblade said as soon the glowing spot began to produce a figure as Dumbledore saw this but before he could react he was wide eyed in shock at who was walking out.

"A-Ariana?" Dumbledore asked in shock as there she was Ariana Dumbledore as it looked like she hadn't aged a day since she died but what was most noticeable was the same bracelet that Hermione had.

"Hello… Albus it's been a while." Ariana greeted as the Witchblade walked in.

" _ **This was my previous host during World War II Ariana Dumbledore and your sister."**_ The Witchblade said as he then went to the edge of the room and sat down while taking out a comic book to start reading. _**"I'll leave you two to it."**_ Witchblade said as he began to pick up where he last left off in the comic book.

"How… can this be? How can you be a previous host I saw you die?" Albus asked as he did not wish it to be true.

"It's a long story Albus but… my broken state… I faked it." Ariana confessed as she looked down in shame. "I faked it because the same day those boys attacked me was the same day I came across the Witchblade." Ariana said as Albus saw the memory replay and saw how the Witchblade all but flew to Ariana's waiting arm where the bond was made just as dark creatures appeared and in turn Ariana slaughtered them. "But at the time the Witchblade had to use knowledge and experience from his past hosts to repair my mind and it didn't take long." Ariana said as she told her story.

"So we devices the plan to fake my ailment so you or Grindalwald wouldn't suspect me to be the Witchblade Host." Ariana confessed as she didn't realize how much she hurt them all till after the fact. "So when yours and Grindalwald Killing Curse had hit me that day… the Witchblade blocked and absorbed it and use a bit to give me the image of death." Ariana said as he then went to the memory of her funeral. "The corpse you saw there was one the Witchblade used its power to help create a holocaust victim who didn't have anyone so she took my place in the grave." Ariana said as she then showed the memories.

"Once the deed was done, I, the Darkness Host, and the Hell Spawn battled against the Angelus and defeated her and her plans while I later grew old and weary where I eventually died in my sleep surrounded by my grandchildren, my own children, and great grandchildren… in other words your nieces and nephews." Ariana said as Dumbledore was shocked to hear this that Ariana lived the rest of her days after battling this Angelus in peace. "I had thought I was doing the right thing keeping my lie up but… I see now I hurt you all more than I can possible bare." Ariana said as Dumbledore then did the last thing he expected to do today. He hugged Ariana as she was shocked and then smiled before hugging her elder brother in return.

"But Albus… you've gotten old." Ariana said crying tears of joy at having her brother back.

"And you have not changed at all." Albus agreed as this was a happy moment for them.

" _ **Well as happy as this all is."**_ The Witchblade began as he got up from his reading. _**"I will say that in this war against Voldemort you can count me and my current host as an ally."**_ The Witchblade said as he got up from his seat.

"You haven't changed at all Witchblade." Ariana said with mock scolding in her voice.

" _ **Damn straight."**_ Witchblade countered with a grin on his face. _**"But still I can't help but feel like I forgotten something important."**_ Witchblade said as that was never a good sign.

(Malfoy Manner Bellatrix)

Bellatrix was laughing to herself as she was clutching her left arm in pain while applying as much of her magic to it as she could to heal it. AS she laughed thought she could hear her master screaming in pain as his injuries from the Witchblade host were being healed as this wasn't the end. "What is this?" Bellatrix asked as earlier they had acquired a piece of metal from the injuries of their lord and she saw it the metal had latched to her injured left arm and was now draining her magic. It began to form around her left arm before it turned into a gauntlet with an azure blue glowing crystal.

"Its… like a Homunculi but not… Cloneblade… yes Cloneblade my Cloneblade." Bellatrix began to laugh even more as soon her shadow showed her form changing as the gauntlet spread to the rest of her body with her Cloneblade forming around to create her new form.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok well here we are the end of the chapter. Now then next time we'll be entering Year 6 and there well I will need time to plan it but until then here is the basic build up for it.

Blade/Artifact Wielders in story

Hermione Granger: Witchblade

Bellatrix Lestrange: Cloneblade

Harry Potter: Excalibur

Jackie Estacado: Darkness

ESKK: The Angelus Host will be put for a vote on who should be the host so until next time please leave a review and like I always say on this thing here ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3 Scars of the Blade

Hermione Granger and the Witchblade

ESKK: New chapter folks hope you all enjoy it. But before we begin I feel I should get this out of the way first. Now I believe most of you assume the Angelus will play a heroic roll or anti-hero role in this fic. Well I'm sorry to say this but the Angelus will be her cannons self so the reason I had chosen the girls in the vote as possible hosts was for drama when Harry eventually gains the Excalibur. I am going restart the poll so you can all understand just letting you all know this now so you don't get angry about it later.

Sought by the greed of man since the dawn of humankind but only bestowed upon the woman whose fate is forever scars, the Witchblade. Is it the righteous sword of God or the hand of the devil himself? Now a new bearer has been chosen and she must discover the answers herself as she stands on the brink of destiny she is forced to seek the balance between ecstasy and ruin.

To Kill

To Live

To Love

To Die

The Destiny of the Witchblade continues

(Start London)

Clouds were forming as ever since the incident at the Department of Mystery's the world was starting to enter a state of unrest and darkness. As this happened around them the clouds as people below and in buildings saw was forming into a skull of sorts as this was the death mark. Soon shadows shot out of the smoke as these dark clouds of evil flew through London.

They soon went straight for Diagon Alley as soon they were there revealing Fenrir Greyback and his allies. He then grinned as they dragged out a young boy with a gag over his head before they vanished again. No doubt they were trying to do all that was needed before SHE showed up again. Ever since the incident with the Ministry people had become bold though muggle born one girl had proven that Voldemort may be powerful but he could still be hurt. These Death Eaters were trying to remind those people that Voldemort was very much unbeatable and to do that building their forces up was a must.

Once the Death Eaters got what they wanted they left the Alley and headed for London to cause damage to the Muggles as they arrived torts a bridge unaware someone was there to stop them. In fact the one who hurt Voldemort was there and needless to say with the Witchblade… she wasn't going to let them do as they please.

(At the Bridge)

A young woman in black jeans, a black leather and hooded motorcycle jacket was walking down the bridge with her hands in her pockets not at all bothered with the unrest. As she walked she looked around as the people walked around her but did not seem to notice her as she looked around expecting something to happen.

" _ **Hey partner."**_ A voice inside her said as a red glow was coming from her pocket where her right hand was resting.

"Yeah?" The mysterious woman asked as she removed her hand revealing a bracelet with a red gem on it.

" _ **Seems they came to the wrong bridge babe."**_ The Witchblade said as the girl removed her hood revealing Hermione as she glared at the sky where black clouds were forming.

"Got it." Hermione said as she then acted as soon her Witchblade activated releasing Tendrils and with it went straight for the smoke clouds that then stabbed into them causing blood to shoot out before she smirked and used her magic to apparate.

(Nearby Church)

Hermione and her quarry appeared as the Death Eaters roared in pain as some of them got splotched as Fenrir growled to whoever dare attack them. "Those Tendrils the Witchblade." Fenrir growled as the other two got up and had their wands at the ready. "Show yourself you whore!" He roared as soon dark sadistic chuckling was heard.

"That's rich you think you can fight me after what I did to your fellows." Hermione was heard from the darkness as the Death Eaters heard this. "It's amusing as it is pathetic." Hermione continued as the Death Eaters did not like how she was taunting them.

"Who do you think you are filthy putrid Mudblood?!" Another Death Eater roared out as soon the chuckling stopped and was replaced with footsteps.

"Who am I?" Hermione was heard as she had been doing this since the summer started and needless to say Death Eaters began fearing her and what she'd do to them with the Witchblade. "I am the way into the city of woe. I am the way to a forsaken people. I am the way into Eternal Sorrow. Abandon all hope ye who enter here." Hermione began as the Witchblade began to chuckle as her voice echoed about no doubt scaring the Death Eaters quite a bit.

" _ **Oh I love this part."**_ The Witchblade said as he and Hermione had practiced this under the guise to intimidate their enemies before the battle began.

"I am the way into the city of woe. I am the way to a forsaken people. I am the way into eternal sorrow. Abandon all hope o ye who dare to enter here." Hermione said coming out of the shadows as they Death Eaters saw her.

"Die!" Fenrir roared out as they sent their killing curses at Hermione only for her tendrils to shoot out and make shield which blocked them all with ease. Soon Hermione was heard laughing as her armor began to form from the bracelet as soon Hermione charged at them with a sadistic Grin now don in her Witchblade form.

"Is that all you got!?" Hermione taunted as she avoided another attack from them this time a cutting curse as it was followed up by a few more to which the Blade's armor covered the part that was going to be cut instinctively protecting its current host. Hermione then charged at them sending tendrils forth from her hair stabbing into multiple Death Eaters with ease. Hermione then moved to decapitate another one as she was all but bathing in the blood of her foes.

Fenrir of course retaliated as he fired a killing curse at Hermione. The girl then grinned as the Witchblade then covered her body in armor as the spell hit but the bearer was still alive. "Is that all?" Hermione taunted as she grinned at her on coming foes.

"Morgana's tits." Fenrir gasped as he saw how Hermione shook off the Killing Curse… no how the Witchblade easily deflected the killing curse.

"Come on big boy don't pull out just yet." Hermione said in a sensual yet sadistic tone as she grinned her arrogant yet monstrous grin while using the power of the Witchblade. "You haven't made me feel good yet." Hermione taunted as Fenrir then growled and in turn attacked the Witchblade Bearer.

Hermione of course avoided his wands spells before grabbing his casting arm and smirked at it. "Can't perform spells without this can you?" Hermione said as she grinned as Fenrir realized what she was going to do.

"No please don't." Fenrir begged as Hermione then smirked and bended the arm as instantly an audible snap was heard as Hermione had broken Fenrir arm and forcing him to drop his wand. She then proceeded to swing him by that arm and into the ground. "Tell you what you make me the Alpha of your pack… and I'll let you keep this arm." Hermione said as she then licked the werewolf's cheek as he glared at her.

"NEVER!" He roared as Hermione smirked at this.

"Good I was hoping for that." She said before she proceeded to tear off the shocked Greyback's arm as he roared out in pain as his blood spewed out of the socket as now Hermione was holding his arm.

"You wanted to touch me did you not?" She taunted using the arm in question to grope herself as she taunted Fenrir as her body was being covered in the blood of her foes. "Well this is the price of touching me." She said before smirking. "Fair price no?" She taunted even further as her growled at her.

"You BITCH!" He roared out using his able arm to attack her only to find a sword at his throat and through it as Hermione had her blade arm extend its blade and in turn stab Greyback through the throat before retracting it. His blood then shot out of both holes as he was heard gurgling on his own blood as he saw what Hermione had done to him. Soon before the other Death Eaters could attack the tendrils on the Witchblade shot out of her hair and in turn skewered the other Death Eaters and in turn freeing the boys they had just captured.

Hermione looked to them as they were all scared she would attack them next as she gave them a cold glare before turning and walking away. "Stay here the Ministry Aurors are already on their way." She said as she walked away as one of the boys saw her bare ass cheeks. Hermione stopped for a moment and saw the boys staring at her rear as she then smirked and got blood on the index and middle fingers of both hands.

"Pay attention." Hermione teased before she in turn put the blood on her cheeks in straight lines as the boys saw in a way that blood was a trophy of her victory. In other words… touch her like that at their own risk. The Witchblade Bearer then took her leave as she left the church as it wouldn't be long till the popping sound of the Aurors and Hit Wizards would be heard and the boys gave their testimony.

(Later outside)

Hermione was walking down the street as she then saw a set of wheels as she looked to it. She saw the note on the front and noticed how it was from Jackie for her. She then smirked and then put her hand on the handle.

" _ **I got it babe."**_ Witchblade was heard inside her as the tendrils then went forth and into the key hole. Hermione then got it to open and then got inside it before seeing another note.

"Try to use it without keys." She read as Hermione saw Jackie was testing her on this. "So hot wire it." Hermione said as she then sighed as she knew Keys for this would be waiting for her. She then used the Witchblade once more and in turn hotwired the car to drive as the engines turned on before she drove off to the one location she knew to meet the others.

But of course to get to the Burrow she needed to head to her house so a member of the Order of the Phoenix can apparate, her there after dropping off the car from her resent bout of vigilante activities. Hermione looked at the bracelet on her hand as she wondered how it came to this why she was chosen above all the others who were more suitable to be the host of the Witchblade.

" _ **Don't worry too much about it for now this deal is more than suitable you fight to sedate the bloodlust and you get practice with this bad boy."**_ The Spirit of the Blade said as it was clear he was being a bit cocky here. But then again what else was new with this arrogant perverted git of an artifact.

"Yeah thank you." Hermione said with sarcasm in her voice as she drove with the Witchblade feeding her the information.

" _ **Oh everyone is a critic."**_ The Witchblade said knowing how much Hermione followed leaders and the rules until he came along and bonded with her.

(Scene Break at the Burrow)

Hermione was currently laying down on her bed as she had just finished reading another book about the stories behind the Witchblade. She had read it before and decided at the time it was best to ignore it but now here she was with it on her wrist and worse it would let go and was a huge pervert. As Hermione turned to her side a bit she sighed as she wondered why this item had chosen her and not someone like Ginny or Luna. What made her so special that made her the successor to her aunt Sarah and the bearers who came before?

" _ **You know if you want to know all you have to do is ask."**_ Witchblade said through their mental link as she glared at him.

"You already told me I was the better choice out of the three." Hermione said as the Witchblade then sighed.

" _ **Yes but you had a wish that made you better suited for this and had the soul to pursue said wish."**_ Witchblade said as Hermione heard this and looked to the ancient blood soaked artifact. _**"You wanted to protect that Potter Boy and help him and was willing to do anything to make it so after the incident with the Goblet of Fire. You had that gut feeling someone would try to put his name in and make him a competitor am I right?"**_ The Witchblade asked as Hermione saw this and glared. _**"Don't worry what happened in the past is behind us right now we just need to look forward after all many of my famous hosts had lovers that helped them endure the hardships I came with, one of them was a lover with the Hell Spawn another being Joan de Arc and her lover who sacrifice himself for her and a few others."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione glared at him for this with a blush.

"Are you implying I'm in love with Harry?!" She yelled as the Witchblade chuckled.

" _ **Nope but now that you mentioned it."**_ The Witchblade trailed off as Hermione groaned in frustration as she slammed her head into the pillow.

"You will drive me mental." Hermione said as the Witchblade laughed at this.

" _ **Hey just proves I'm a fun guy to have around."**_ The Witchblade said as he then calmed down his laughter. _**"But… the Weasley boy I can see he's loyal to the Potter boy… but with me it seems he coming to fear you or what you become when using me."**_ The Witchblade confessed as Hermione then looked to the bracelet seeing the serious yet depressing tone he had.

"I wouldn't blame him honestly." Hermione said as she looked to the bracelet.

" _ **Yeah wouldn't be the first but heads up if he leaves you… it will still hurt no matter how much you expect it."**_ The Witchblade said as he looked to Hermione. _**"But I Can tell you this the Potter Boy on the other hand I can already see he's loyal to you but he's at this age where girls are confusing yet attractive so don't be surprised if you find him masturbating more often after Grimmauld Place."**_ The Witchblade teased as Hermione then blushed beat red at the implication of the artifacts words.

"Stop going through my mind!" She yelled as The Witchblade laughed in turn.

" _ **I can't help it! You broadcast your thoughts like a Television!"**_ The Witchblade laughed as Hermione swore he was rolling on the ground in her mindscape laughing his ass off.

"Bloody Git!" She roared slamming her book on it as the Witchblade laughed.

" _ **Sexy bunny with big tits!"**_ The Witchblade laughed as Hermione glared at him at this.

"Pervert." She added as the Witchblade laughed some more.

" _ **And damn proud of it!"**_ The Witchblade announced as it was clear perverts will be perverts and Hermione was wondering if it was too late to get a time turner to keep herself from locating the Witchblade that night in the Department of Mysteries last year.

"But still… I'm worried that I may drag a stigma to Harry and Ron due to you." Hermione confessed as the Witchblade then sighed inside her mind.

" _ **Totally understand Hermione… honestly I've had a lot of hosts whose journey end in tragedy."**_ He confessed as Hermione heard this. _**"You must understand I may have had many hosts and many more to come but that doesn't mean the hurt ever goes away. For me losing a host is like losing a child someone I failed to protect and being as old as I am forced to outlive those around it can be maddening at times."**_ The Witchblade confessed as he knew the pain very well. _**"My destiny and fate is always the same with my hosts. For my hosts their fate once chosen remains the same. To Live. To Love. To Kill. To Die. That is their tragic history."**_ The Witchblade confessed as the bracelet shined a bit in response.

"How do you hosts cope with it?" Hermione asked as she never head the Blade talk like this before. Then again it must be because all his previous hosts were older then she was when they bonded. For Hermione she saw the Witchblade had seen many things and if she was to garner a guess Hermione may in fact be the youngest host the Witchblade had ever bonded with.

" _ **A great deal of ways some healthy some unhealthy. Some Hosts I had in the past had cope by either drinking, smoking, or doing drugs."**_ He began as Hermione did not like the sound of that. _**"Others coped using pornography or having raw sex with anyone they find off the street, my personal favorite mind you."**_ The Witchblade said adding his joking nature to it. _**"Others have lovers who help than cope through the chaos and hell involved with bearing me."**_ The Witchblade confessed as he looked to Hermione from within. _**"It's why I like that Potter Boy so much he may want to see you as a friend and the same vice versa… but it doesn't take a age old artifact to see that you two are perfect for each other."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione rolled her eyes yet had a small smile upon her face in response.

"You're impossible sometimes you know." Hermione said as she looked to the bracelet on her wrist.

" _ **Hey if you want dating advice here's a good one flash your tits to your love interest if he gropes them awesome, if he doesn't grab him then drag him to a closet for some down and dirty shagging."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione then glared at him for that perverted comment.

"How dare you!" She yelled out loud this time as the Witchblade laughed in response as she glared at him. "Maybe you should have chosen a Nymphomaniac as your host instead of me!" She yelled in response as the Witchblade then smiled at this.

" _ **Well I did find one when we met but she didn't have the full set like you."**_ The Witchblade confessed as Hermione was wide eyed as she then chose to shut up.

"I… don't want to know." She said before sitting down and petting her sleeping pet cat on the ear as he began to purr in response to this.

" _ **Probably right but my lips may start flapping anyway."**_ The Witchblade teased as Hermione then sighed in frustration ignoring the artifacts voice insider her mind.

"But still." Hermione began as she began to wonder over what the Witchblade had said prior about her and Harry.

" _ **Look I'm no prophet but if it happens it happens but just hear me out from your memories it was Harry who went to save you and you stood by his side during all his adventures. Yes I admit the red head has his charm but if my host has to pair up with anyone I'd rather it be someone who will stand by her side and vice versa through thick and thin."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione chuckled a bit as she heard him.

"Well thank you oh wise love expert." Hermione teased as the Witchblade chuckled as well from his spot in the young witch's mindscape. "Anyway I suppose I should see if Harry is here yet." Hermione said as she was worried for him after the incident with the Department of Mysteries.

(Later downstairs the dining room)

Hermione arrived in time to find Harry was here as she even saw his belongings and Hedwig. Hermione of course had done a lot of self-thinking ever since she acquired this artifact as she remembered it. Walking down the path of Daigon Alley for her supplies this year. Though she had stopped the Death Eaters Raids left and right with the Witchblade they all looked at her like some kind of monster and parted and even avoided her. They thought her the next Dark Lady as she began to see what Harry meant when he had to deal with the fickle that was the Wizarding Community in London.

This of course got her worried even more for School as next year after she finished 6th year would be her N.E.W.T's in her 7th year and add in the war she feared the side of her when the Witchblade was active was going to have a field day with it. She rubbed the bracelet gently as she had tried removing it before but it was stuck to her arm refusing to let go of her.

But what worried her most was Ron and Harry, her two best friends as she looked to them on the table. Hermione won't lie deep down she had a crush on Harry but never acted on it. The closest she had gotten was standing by his side whenever the Wizarding Community turned on him. She cared for Ron as her friend as well but she was stuck in a place where whichever she chose she may end up hurting both of them. Even more so with the Witchblade as, the perverted artifact had told her of those who would come after her left and right all because of the Witchblade.

The supernatural, the occult, and even ancient horrors would attack her at a moment's notice and she didn't want to have a life like that with those she cares about. Be that as it may though Hermione knew she was the best defense against the Death Eaters with the Witchblade as she hoped she can beat them soon and hopefully return to a peaceful magical life.

But as food was served it wasn't long until Ron yelped as he saw something on the Daily Prophet. "Hermione." Ron said as Hermione sighed and passed it to Hermione as Ron saw it as well.

"The Witchblade strikes again." Harry read as he looked it over. "A few days ago Death Eaters and Werewolves were found mutilated and slaughtered in the Muggle Christian Church as Aurors have connected it to the recent activities of the Witchblade Bearer. This reported had the unwanted privilege of seeing the scene with my own eyes and despite it and the bearer targeting those of a darker sort it stands to question if the artifact and bearer are not of the darker sorts themselves. The witnesses who claimed that she had saved them from Death Eaters may be suffering from what some would call Stockholm syndrome as muggles would call it or a powerful Confoundus Charm." Harry read as he then growled to this and slammed it down a bit.

"That's a loud of hogwash!" Harry yelled as Ron had wanted to agree with his best friend but he saw what Hermione became when that thing was active.

"Harry." Hermione tried as she knew he cared as Ron looked to this.

"Hermione I know you can get a tad bit… unreasonable with the Witchblade but your still you." Harry said as he refused to let the Profit slander Hermione just because of the Witchblade.

"It's ok Harry it's not the first time besides those folks are lightweights compared to the other foes I've been told I may end up facing." Hermione said as she looked to the bracelet as she knew despite Jackie being there all her life as best he could the Darkness was still an enemy. Plus she had to possible worry about other foes out there particularly the Angelus if it ever decides shows itself.

"Dear if you ever need to talk." Molly began as Hermione had enough of people trying to help.

"I said I'm fine!" Hermione snapped as she then stood up to her shocked friends. "Sorry… I'll just go upstairs." Hermione said as she took her leave of them for the time being.

Harry looked concerned for her as he saw her walk away as it seems the Witchblade was taking its toll on Hermione already.

(With Hermione)

Hermione sat down and rubbed her eyes as she looked to her bracelet which was the dormant state of the Witchblade. _**"Wanna talk?"**_ The Witchblade asked as he looked to Hermione with concern for her.

"I… I'm fine." Hermione urged but she seemed to have forgotten that the two share a mind so the Witchblade saw through her.

" _ **You know… when that Potter boy arrived I was getting a bit nauseous not that I hate him it was a strange nauseous like funny strange."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione heard this and was confused.

"Ok why say this?" She asked as the Witchblade chuckled a bit.

" _ **Take it from this Dirty old Man I've been around long enough to spot things and know that if I have problems I'd like to talk about them as I'm sure you'll know… but if you need to talk you have friends all around willing to listen and that's sure as hell more then what I have."**_ Witchblade said as Hermione chuckled as these mental links can be fund sometimes she won't deny as well as helpful.

"Harry has the world on his shoulders like the Atlas…" Hermione said as she looked to the bracelet of the Witchblade. "Can we shoulder some of it for him?" Hermione asked as the Witchblade laughed a bit.

" _ **What you mean to ask is if you can shoulder it in his place and my answer is simple… no because you shoulder stuff yourself with me don't try to shoulder everyone's burdens I'm sure Harry will more then be willing to shoulder yours as you shoulder his."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione nodded as she knew Harry needed help… but she was just the Witch to provide said help.

(Meanwhile with Bellatrix and Narcissa at Spinners End)

Bellatrix was traveling with her sister as she was also admiring her new weapon… her Clone Blade. She had such fun with it torturing her victims to death. Bellatrix was already a sadist and thanks to this fact her Clone Blade despite its unstable nature had bonded to her thinking itself her and her itself. A half-blood compared it to a comic his mudblood sibling read of a man of spider's enemy called 'Carnage,' who unlike a 'Venom,' called himself as singular and not as two. Bellatrix decided to pay this writer called Stan Lee a visit one day to ask about Carnage but for Bellatrix she and her Clone Blade were made for maximum Carnage. Bellatrix didn't trust the man they were to meet and so did her Clone Blade. But the only thing they disagreed on was Voldemort for Bellatrix was loyal but the Clone Blade despised being commanded through his host like an attack dog hence why it never acted if it was an order from Voldemort.

This angered Bellatrix as she was willing to saw off her own arm and throw the bracelet with her arm down a hole till it decided to cooperate. But that was for another time as right now they had a head of Slytherin to meet up with. When her sister Narcissa knocked on the door it cracked open to reveal Peter as Bellatrix in her hood glared at him as her Clone Blade glowed its azure blue glow glaring at Peter. That they can agree on when it comes to wormtail as they know he isn't loyal to the Dark Lord save for loyalty born from fear.

Soon they entered the house and soon went into a study room where a man was sitting by a fire place reading a newspaper as he soon folds it down showing Severus Snape as he saw the two sisters before him, with Bellatrix giving him a snare look with the cloneblade on her arm still glowing blue a bit, not as afraid as he show or feel, but did mind of her in case she goes crazy and focus his attention on Narcissa for the moment as he knew what she was here for as he look towards Worm tail as he said to that… weasel and said, "Run along Worm tail."

Snape pull out his wand and then flick it at the door casting a wordless spell forcing the door shut and pushing Worm tail out as well before he put his wand down to make sure not make Bellatrix doesn't think of him doing something with it as he soon offer them something, "Do you want a refreshment… wine perhaps?"

Soon enough as Narcissa was speaking with a cup of wine in her hand as she said, "I- I know I don't want to be here. The Dark lord himself forbid me from speak of this."

"If the dark lord forbidden it, then you're not to speak of it- Bellatrix with all due respect, put it down which isn't yours," Snape said to Bellatrix as he put it a nice as he could as Bellatrix give another snare look before putting back the item she took off his shelf, as Snape was about to go went on with his conversation with Narcissa, Bellatrix summon forth a blade from her cloneblade and slash the shelf she put the item back onto before destroy it and a few other things as Narcissa snap a bit at this and said, "Sister! Behaved, the dark lord trusted you to be civil enough."

"No need... I should have seen this coming anyways, but back to what we were talking about," Snape said as he knew what message that Bellatrix was sending him without words as she can kill with him without much of a 2nd thought if Voldemort would allow it but he was still needed, as she put away her blade with Snape went on saying, "As it so happens, I'm aware of your situation Narcissa."

"You? The dark lord told you?" Bellatrix said as she question this with Snape said to Narcissa, "Your sister doubt me?" giving a bit of a nod as he went on saying, "Understandable over the years I played my part well. So well I decided one of the greatest wizards of all time."

Bellatrix snorted to that commit as she walk a bit over the items she destroyed as no doubt Snape could get them replace or repair them with a simple spell a student could learn in their first year as he went on saying, "Dumbledore is a great wizard, only a fool would question it."

"I don't doubt you Severus," Narcissa said as Bellatrix walk around to her sister and said, "You should be honest sissy, as for Draco."

Bellatrix as walk back to her spot as she waited for this to be over as Narcissa said to Snape, "He's just a boy."

"I can't change the dark lord's mind, but it might be possible for me to help Draco." Snape said as he knew what he was talking about as he is taking a pretty huge risk to this as Narcissa stood up and held up her hand that held a cloth in it as she want to show she wants to do this, as well settle Bellatrix doubt about this situation as the mother said to the professor, "Severus."

"Swear to it," Bellatrix said out of the blue as the two turn to turn as she went on saying, "Make the unbreakable vow."

Narcissa knew what she meant and felt worry about it as making that kind of vow seem like a death wish to the person who would make it if they cannot fulfill it as before she could say anything Bellatrix went on saying to prove her own point as she walk behind Snape as she said, "It's just empty words, he'll give it his best effort when it matters most... He'll just slither back into his home"

Bellatrix soon walk away as she also added, "cowardly."

Snape knew this might happen anyways as he soon said, "Take out your wand." as soon as he said that, Bellatrix stops and turns around with a look of a smile was form... almost.

Narcissa and Snape were soon grasping hands with each other with Bellatrix being the one to preform the forbidden spell as a sliver string formed around their hands as it came forth from Narcissa to wrap around Snape's hand as the silver string change to golden red color as Bellatrix form the vow as she said, "Will you Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to full fill the dark lords wishes?"

"I will," Snape said without hesitation as Bellatrix went on with the vow as she said, "And will you to the best of your ability protect him from harm?"

"I will," Snape said again as he going through with the vow as it seem to be over... Bellatrix throw in one more thing as she said, "And Draco should fail... will you yourself carry out the deed the dark lord wanted Draco to fulfil?"

Soon enough after a pause moment as thing went silent... Snape soon said, "I will."

Soon enough the strings were gone, and the vow was made as Narcissa raise her hand to show she is the vow holder as Bellatrix smile to this and said, "Good."

(Above the clouds)

A view away from the ground behind the stormy clouds over Europe a light shining down over the clouds within the sunlight as well as the light is shown a female figure, with two wings on her back, and a set of horns on her head as she spoken in a echoing voice that of a female to confirm as she spoken, _**"So this is where you been hiding darkness and my child… Witchblade?"**_

The angel like figure sense the present of the darkness and the Witchblade as she calls it her child to know for sure who this angel is no other than Angelus, the being of light herself, as she spoken once again, "I will find your host darkness and together with Witchblade, we shall smite you, and put an end to your reign and I won't let any human stop me… but first I need a host."

As Angelus look down around on the world surface for someone that she can use among the many woman in both the mundane and magical worlds as she asked herself, _**"Now who could be… my worthy host?"**_

(Scene Break with Harry, Ron, and Hermione Leaky Cauldron)

The trio were making their way through the leaky cauldron as Hermione looked to the bracelet that was her artifacts dormant form. Hermione had promised to talk to them about her Uncle Jackie and explain he wasn't a magical at all but he had something that allowed him to mimic one. But despite this she had more pressing concerns to deal with as Hermione looked to Harry and Ron as they were about to enter the Alley for any other school supplies they would need.

"Wait guys." Hermione began as she looked to her friend as they saw her.

"And here we go." Witchblade commented as he knew what was coming as he could use a bit of drama to pass the time... that and seeing Hermione bath to get his rocks on.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked as Hermione then breathed in as she then spoke.

"I need to know your stance on this." Hermione said presenting the bracelet as the two knew what she meant. "And I don't want you to tell me what you think I want to hear I want to hear what you really think your honest opinion." Hermione said as she needed answers to know they were still her friends despite what she did and was doing to the Death Eaters.

"Honestly?" Ron asked as he looked down in shame to this as Harry saw this as well. "I'm scared shitless." Ron confessed as Hermione was shocked at this. "I've heard and read the stories the Witchblade has a blood soaked history and it scares me to think what kind of power it gives you after what happened." Ron confessed as even though he knew Hermione has begun getting a hang on it there was no telling when she may lose herself to the bloodlust. "I'm scared for you, and for all of us not only afraid of you but of those who will come after us for that thing." Ron said as Harry was shocked at this as he glared at Ron for this.

"Ron this doesn't change anything about Hermione." Harry said gesturing to the Witchblade. "I'm scared to but I have faith she won't lose control of it she hasn't gone off to kill us in our sleep and she's been focusing it on the Death Eaters." Harry said as he looked to Ron who heard this as well.

"But Harry." Ron said as he felt ashamed of it but he couldn't help but be scared as every time Hermione transformed with that thing she became something dark and evil. Neville even compared it once to Bellatrix and that was saying something.

"But nothing Ron!" Harry scolded but Hermione broke it up.

"Guys stop!" Hermione scolded as she smiled to them as she got what she needed for now. "The truth was all I needed to hear." Hermione said as she was... grateful that Harry would stand by her side despite the Witchblade.

The Witchblade made a small near hurling sound in her mind as he then spoke up. "Well he's a keeper." the Witchblade said as he was so going to have a field day trying to pair those two up... and hopefully get some mud wrestling and lesbian action on the side through Hermione.

'Are you ok?' Hermione asked as the Witchblade calmed down to this.

"Never better!" He defended as in his mind scape he was staring at an image of Emma Jane Watson in a pin up as she looked oddly like Hermione... strange.

'Pervert.' She mentally replied as she knew for the Witchblade that was more of a compliment. "I'm going for a walk you guys can head ahead to Fred and George's Joke Shop." Hermione said as she needed some time to clear her mind a bit minus the Witchblade making lewd comments every block. "I'll meet you there." Hermione said as Ron saw Hermione leave as Harry was given an odd flashback to their first year when Hermione ran off to the bathroom after Ron's words... that lead up to the Troll incident.

"Sorry mate..." Ron apologized as he saw this happen. "I screwed up again." Ron confessed as Harry looked to Hermione as well. "Go she needs you." Ron said as Harry saw what Ron meant and nodded before running after Hermione.

(With Hermione)

Hermione was looking at the bracelet as every time she transformed she was filled with an unquenchable thirst for bloodshed and combat. Depending on the situation that third grew stronger and stronger. Against grunts and the like it was easy to handle but against dark creatures, monsters, and even Death Eaters it becomes harder and harder to keep in control at time. Of course she knew this already as the Witchblade told her that so long as they were bonded it will always be there until they are no longer together.

Despite her misgiving of him though the Witchblade had become something of a dear friend of hers... like that perverted and annoying older brother that despite that you love anyway. Or at the very lease an extremely emberassing father hence why she had yet to saw off her arm to get the damn thing off.

"Ahh you do think of me." The Witchblade gushed as Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

"What now?" Hermione asked as the Witchblade shrugged a bit mentally of course.

"Meh figured you needed some encouraging words." The Witchblade said as he looked to Hermione through their bond.

"What going to finally give me that instruction manual on your use?" Hermione joked aloud as she looked to the bracelet.

"Nope... but I am going to let you in on a few secrets... see thanks to me you now have to power to take on demons and other occult or supernatural beings." The Witchblade began as he sat on his mental throne. "Of course you know this but I have one more ability similar to a seer but instead of future visions I can give you past visions which will be useful for investigating things just like Sarah." The Witchblade said as Hermione heard this as well.

"Why tell me this now?" Hermione asked as the Witchblade smirked at this.

"Because you're a smart girl and will know how to use it... that and I don't want you freaking out when it happens on its own." The Witchblade said as Hermione for once was grateful for that one. "Of course you can receive visions but only in your dreams and in all honesty it's better that way... me and the Oracle in Romania are still on bad terms after a previous host and her had a sort of... 'Disagreement,' that lead to a falling out." The Witchblade confessed as Hermione took note of that as it seems there are times the pervert gets the karma deserving of him. "Trust me you don't want to know." He said as Hermione rolled her eyes to this.

"Hermione?" Harry was heard as Hermione looked and saw Harry standing there as she was shocked to see him. "Do you want to talk and walk?" Harry asked as Hermione looked and then smiled a bit.

"Sure." Hermione agreed as the two began to walk back to the Joke Shop but at their own paste here.

AS they began to walk to the Joke shop it was an awkward silence at first as they made their way over. It wasn't until Hermione spoke as she looked to Harry with concern for him. "Harry... why aren't you afraid?" Hermione asked as she looked to the bracelet that housed the Witchblade's spirit.

"What is there to be afraid of from you Hermione other than when you start lecturing me or Ron about our foolish actions?" Harry asked as he looked to Hermione who was shocked to hear this.

"I mean why aren't, you afraid of this?" She asked showing the Witchblade bracelet to Harry. "Every time I turn into that I don't feel like myself. Bloody Hell I don't even act like myself... instead of using my smarts and magic I just rely on savage fury and barbaric battle." Hermione said as she looked to the Witchblade. "This damn thing makes me the closest thing to a monster every time I turn and pushes it further as the battle progresses!" Hermione argued as Harry was shocked to hear this from her. "Harry... I killed people with this I know it was either me or them... but when I use the Witchblade to do it, to torture my foes I don't feel remorse only pleasure like a euphoric feeling running through my body." Hermione said as she looked to Harry expecting him to be afraid of her.

"Hermione your no monster." Harry began as he looked to Hermione knowing how the Witchblade honestly scared Hermione as it didn't escape his notice how she was trying to cut ties from him and the others. "You regret what you did and yes those people were trying to kill you... the Witchblade you told me once last year in private that it was also called the balance." Harry said as Hermione heard this as she had almost forgotten that fact. "In fact I'd wager the reason it's called that is because it formed a symbiotic relationship with you one where you both get something out of it, it gets a host and it grants you incredible power." Harry said as he then took her right hand and put his free hand on the bracelet as one held her hand.

"Hermione whatever this is doesn't change who you are... your Hermione Granger brightest Witch of your Time and my best friend." Harry said as when he said this Hermione noted how he had different tone from it. "Plus you bloody scared Voldemort if that doesn't say anything about your character I don't know what does." Harry said as he smiled to Hermione his best friend as she smiled back to this.

Hermione then pulled Harry in and hugged him catching the Boy Who Lived off guard as he saw this. "Thank you... Harry." Hermione said as she smiled to Harry as the chosen one then hugged her back as the Witchblade Host felt comfort knowing that Harry was in her corner through thick and thin.

Harry smiled to her as he knew words were not needed for the time being as the two stayed there at the arch hugging as it was a near picture perfect scene.

(Later at the Joke Shop)

The duo arrived at Fred and George's Joke shop as they walked in as the shop was getting big business on them. Many kids were walking in browsing, shopping, and even sampling some product judging by the kid walking up the wall. Ginny was nearby looking at the Love Potions while Ron was putting an item back after the brothers gave him the price for it. But as they walked they began to hear whispers as Harry looked trying to figure out if it was about him or someone else.

'It's her look.' One Whisper said as Hermione heard it as well.

'Bloody Hell she's real.' Another said as Hermione took note of it.

'Don't suppose I can get an autograph from her.' A third voice was heard as Hermione heard this.

'Autograph?' Hermione wondered as she began to get curious.

'I wonder if her other self looks just like her comic book self.' Another said as Harry and Hermione both heard this as they looked to each other.

"Comic Book?" They both asked before they began trying to locate Fred and George as it wasn't long until they found something else.

It was an entire stall filled with new merchandise as it presented the Comic Book in question as well as what most would call either action figures or collectables. Now most would assume it was of Harry but far from it as the figures and comic books in question was of Hermione Granger both in normal civilian form and her Witchblade form as on the cover in big bold letters only fit for Comic Books was the title, 'Hermione Granger and the Witchblade,' and from the looks of it this was Issue number 1.

"Published by Fred and George Weasley Written and Drawn by Moon Goodwill?" Hermione asked as she then glared at it as she growled as she now had people looking at her like a celebrity even if it's through a comic book. "FRED! GEORGE!" She roared in fury as Harry stepped off a bit as the twins popped in.

"Hey Hermione." Fred began as he looked to Hermione with George.

"See you found our later product." George said as Hermione glared at this.

"What the Hell is this?!" She yelled looking at the display that even had a standee of herself in her Witchblade form telling people to 'come meet the Savage Heroin in person,' as the twins and Harry saw this.

"That is a display of a new franchise." Fred said as George smirked as well.

"That's right this was suggested by some bloke who wanted to stay anonymous." George said as he smirked at Hermione.

"So when we saw the first draft needless to say we published it and it was a huge hit." Fred said as he smiled to Hermione on this as well as she looked at the action figures as some of the younger girls was showing it off a bit as she then glared at the twins.

"I do not want my face on this! It's obviously over sexualizing me!" Hermione yelled as Fred then smirked a bit.

"Oy we read the draft and so far on a normal day your comic book personality of you is spot on. When the Witchblade is active once again spot on." Fred said as it was clear these two had read it.

"Hey babe wait." Witchblade began as Hermione heard him. "Let's hear them out besides we could use to good publicity after all." The Witchblade said as Hermione sighed a bit as she glared.

"I'll read this for myself to see how anyone can support this trash." Hermione glared as George smirked a bit at this.

"Go ahead it's on the house." George said as Ron heard this.

"Oy how come she gets it for free but I have to pay 5 or 10 Galleons for your stuff?" Ron asked as he glared at the twins.

"Simple." Fred began as he smirked to Ron.

"She's on the cover." George said holding a copy of the comic in question.

"Excuse me?" Came a little girl's voice as Hermione felt the tug and looked as she was presented with a comic book.

"Can you sign this?" She asked as Hermione looked at it as she looked for a quill or pen.

"Of course." Hermione said with much begrudged in her demeanor as once she found a writing material and signed the comic book with an autograph all Hell Broke loose. Someone saw what she did and the next words that came out was all that was needed.

"Oy Hermione is signing the comic book!" One guy called as Hermione yelped in shock as people of all ages gathered around her to sign the comic book as Harry and Ron were pushed out of the crowd as it seems Hermione has now gotten some fame on her.

Hermione could hear the girls talking about how strong Hermione was as both a hero and a woman as it seems other Wizarding Comic favored the men as heroes. Harry managed to squeeze his way in as he began to get the crowd to back up acting as a barrier for a bit. "Sorry um Hermione has some school shopping to do but she'll be available for signings and such at a later date." Harry said as he managed to get Hermione out of there as Ron followed after them.

(Later outside)

Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrived outside as it was only then did they saw the comic was being sold here as Fred and George really made it a big deal and so far it was paying off big time. Hermione still held her 'purchase,' as she put it away for later. Among the purchases was some of the stuff Ron had secured for them before the chaos had hit as Harry looked to Hermione as did Ron.

"Well its official... Hermione you have Harry Potter fame statues." Ron said as Hermione glared at him for this.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione said as she then sighed a bit. "I'm just glad we got out of there I swear meeting a fan base like that makes me wonder why Celebrities even do what they do." Hermione said as she never wanted to do that again.

"Welcome to my world." Harry said as his fame was something he hated with a passion. But now he can see Hermione was starting to hate her own fame as well.

"All because of this damn blasted thing." Hermione said as she glared at the bracelet as the Witchblade heard it.

"Hey I'm right here you know." It said in her mind as Hermione glared upon it.

'Don't remind me.' Hermione mentally shot back as she glared at the bracelet that has caused her even more trouble than before.

As the golden trio walk down the familiar street as it seem many store were close down early or close down for good as Hermione soon asked as she saw almost all the store down the street were close other than Fred and George Joke shop as she said, "How Fred and George do it? All the alley is close down."

"Fredric said a lot of people needs a laugh these days," Ron said as harry nodded as he said, "I reckon he's right."

As everyone look at all the store that were shut down for good, even one that stood out the most as the store was left in ruin as Hermione said, "Oh no. Not Ollivanders, everybody got their first wands from here."

As the trio walk up to the old wand shop now destroyed it seems as it seem was attack with spell marks shows even the glass windows were shattered, as they walk up and open the door walk inside to take a look and wonder what could have happen.

With all the destruction around, even remaining of wands incomplete and broken all litter the grounds as Hermione looked all around as Hermione asked, "What happen to this place?"

"Why don't you find out?" the Witchblade spoken to her as he figure it was a good time for her to test out the ability granted by him.

As Hermione try to focus a bit as she wonder how it works, as she grab hold of the brace on her arm and focus as she could, trying to imagine what went down here, as soon enough she saw something, like an echo of the past was coming to her, as she hears voices that sounded like old Ollivander himself was speaking a bit, "Curious...very curious...".

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Hermione heard as it sounded like Harry when he was younger as she look at the counter were the old wand maker would stand to meet and greet customers and saw a boy wearing clothes that were very dirty and too big for him as Hermione thought, 'That's harry… must be the first time he came here, but what am I seeing this?'

"Because he here as well," Witchblade pointed out to harry mostly as Hermione look over to him as she saw Harry look at the area where he accidently wave the wands he was given and destroy a vase or make many draws come flying out as the Witchblade went on saying, "What you seeing is a connection to his own memories to say, but it not mind reading just echos of the past."

"How can I look past this then?" Hermione ask the Witchblade silently as the sentient weapon said to her, "Pretend you hit the fast forward button on a remote in your mind, easy way to put it really."

And so Hermione fast forward as she saw all that went down with every customer that came and gone all In a blink of an eye, with accidents of people figuring out their true wand and the messes that were made, as soon enough Hermione came to the time place she was looking for as it seem the attack happen within the first month or so when Voldemort was revile as she saw death eater soon came bargaining in casting spells destroying things around and attack the old man, but didn't kill him.

"Take the old man to the dark lord right away, he wish to have a word with him" a death eater said as one grab the old man and taken him away before setting a part of the store on fire destroying most of the wands and the material to make a wand before it was put out by local wizards and save what they can before leaving the place deserted.

"Death eaters attack this place… and took Mr. Ollivander with them," Hermione said as the two boys heard her as Ron asked, "How did you figure that out?"

Harry look to her and saw she was holding the bracelet of the Witchblade on her arm and asked, "Was it something the Witchblade showed you?"

Hermione nodded to that as she said, "I could see what happen… they just came without warning… and took him without saying where they were going other than taking him to… him."

Harry knew what she meant by "Him" as she meant Voldemort for whatever reason they did it, Voldemort wanted Mr. Ollivander for something and didn't like it as Ron said, "Blood hell that freaky to have."

"Ron," Harry said to his best friend as Ron look to him and said, "What, don't say that it isn't?"

Harry roll his eyes to that and shake his head before looking around and wonder why Voldemort taken Mr. Ollivander? As Hermione keep looking around until Ron said something as he saw a familiar face outside, "Harry? Is it me or does it look like Draco and his mommy look like they don't want to be followed?"

Harry and Hermione soon walk to the window and look outside as they saw Draco outside with his mother as they look around for anyone that could be following them, luckily they were inside the store where it was dark enough to hide them as Draco turn his head toward the shop then down an different alleyway where Harry is sort of familiar with as he accidently went there in his 2nd year.

(A little later)

As the trio look down the alleyway they saw Draco go down to as they were about to head down and follow Draco and his mother until Hermione said, "Wait, if we go down there… we might run into a trap or something just in case if they know someone could be following them."

"If we don't go we may not find out what Draco could be up too," Ron said as Hermione said to him, "Look if we run in there and we have to fight, I would be mostly would have to… transform, and I still don't want you guy to be near it when it could happen."

"Right, you may go crazy and kill anyone that alive," Ron said as Harry said to him, "Don't go there Ron. You know why she is saying this, as she shows she cares about us, so don't go saying that."

"I get that, but how the bloody hell are we going to figure out what's going on?" Ron asked as Harry tries to think of something as he look at Hermione for a moment and said, "I think I have an idea, if you wouldn't mind Hermione?"

"Hey look, your boy toy wants us to do something," The Witchblade said in a perverted tone as Hermione was scolding at that while she give a small blush as she thought, 'He doesn't mean something like that!'

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." Witchblade added as Hermione wondered if this will ever end with him.

"Hermione can you use that power thing again to see what happened in there?" Harry asked as Hermione realized what he meant and made a mental smug to the entity of the Witchblade.

"Meh killjoy." The Witchblade said as Hermione looked to this.

"It's possible but I'm still knew to it." Hermione said as she looked to Harry.

"Oy duck." Ron urged as they hid behind the roof as they saw a Death Eater pass bye. It was hard to tell if it was Greyback or someone else as Hermione remembered very clearly killing Greyback back at that church.

"It's our best bet." Harry said as he knew they had to try something.

(Later)

Hermione walked into the shop as Harry and Ron stood guard as luckily as she walked in knocking at the owner was easy especially when one covered their arm with the Witchblade armor. He would probably be concusses but a sacrifice none the less as she looked around a bit.

"So what are we looking for?" Ron asked as Harry looked about.

"I didn't get a good look but I Saw Draco walking around this cabinet." Harry said as he walked around it. "Looks to be a recent purchase." Harry said as he saw the state the Cabinet was in.

"Ok I'll try to do it." Hermione said as the Witchblade then spoke up.

"Focus on the area, find the echoes and focus on them. See what the walls have seen, hear what time has heard." The Witchblade said as Hermione closed her eyes and soon opened them again. She found herself in the Store earlier surrounded by Death Eaters but unseen by them. In fact she saw Draco walk right through her showing she was in fact a phantom watching these events.

"The Dark Lord has a task for you Draco." Narcissa said as she looked to her son as she seemed worried for him as she saw the fear in his posture. "This is a vanishing cabinet." Narcissa said as Hermione saw the pureblood talking in the past. "It has a twin in Hogwarts, you are to go there and mend it and once it is done you will kill Albus Dumbledore as the Death Eaters enter the grounds." Narcissa said as Draco heard this and nodded none the less as he put his head to the vanishing cabinet as Hermione was wide eyed at this.

"We will show you how to mend it but the task must be finished before the school year ends… or else." Narcissa said as Draco knew what the warning was if he failed The Dark Lord will kill him as compensation.

Hermione soon felt herself pulled back to reality as Harry was shaking her as she saw this. "What did you see?" Harry asked as Ron looked concerned as Hermione had walked around at random looking like a mad woman mumbling and observing things.

"Harry... Professor Dumbledore is in grave danger." Hermione said as Harry heard this as Ron saw this as well.

"What why?" Ron asked as he was lost on the information.

"Because Death Eaters and more importantly Draco are going to use the Vanishing Cabinet to enter Hogwarts and assassinate Dumbledore." Hermione confirmed as they all heard this as well as this was getting bad to worse fast.

"We need to warn him." Harry said as Hermione looked down as she had an idea but the Witchblade didn't like it.

"Oh no... Don't even think about bring Estacdo into this!" The Witchblade argued as Hermione glared at the bracelet. "Having the Darkness host so close to you is just asking for trouble from the third one of the set!" The Witchblade yelled as Hermione knew how to bribe the pervert.

'You agree to this and I'll agree to split the profit of our comics and merchandise 50/50 and also have first grasp upon the products they develop.' Hermione offered as the Witchblade growled a bit clearly not in for it. 'I'll also experiment with sleeping nude.' Hermione added as she knew it was her best shot.

"DEAL!" The Witchblade called out clearly all for nude Hermione as she rolled her eyes to this.

'Pervert.' she growled as this was demeaning for her but it's her best shot at getting the dirty old man on her wrist to cooperate with her.

"I'm dirty and a man but I aint old." The Witchblade added as Hermione almost forgot he could read her thoughts like that.

"I think we need to get my uncle Jackie involved." Hermione said as she looked to the others.

"Jackie you mean that bloke who pretended to be a death eater?" Ron asked as Hermione nodded to this as she knew he had connections particularly with the New York Mob.

"Yes after I got the Witchblade I learned he has something called the Darkness on him he never liked talking about it but maybe he can help us." Hermione suggested as Ron looked to this.

"I'll trust him." Harry said as he wanted to help Hermione like she had helped him.

"Bloody Hell... why do I get the feeling everything will become a bloody mess soon." Ron said as they quickly began to leave the store knowing full well this could become a blood bath soon.

"Oy if you and scar head make it that far remember... if protection fails name the kids after me." The Witchblade said as Hermione growled to this and slammed the bracelet on the wall nearby. "Totally worth it!" He called out as there was no end to this pervert in her mind.

(Back with the Angelus)

The Angelus shot open her eyes as she saw it... her new Host. She grinned to this knowing the meat puppet of the Darkness was sentimental and wouldn't harm this host. Furthermore she was a close friend to her son's current host and one with an interest in the boy who the host is close to. It would be difficult to discern if it was romantic or not but if the male proves to become the host to her child's other form the Excalibur then the power of the Codex may very well be in her possession if she plays her cards right.

"THERE YOU ARE!" The Angelus roared out as she turned into energy and flew off to where he host awaited unaware of what was coming for her. She flew strong and true until the sound of potions dropping was heard as a familiar voice gasped in shock as eyes were on her. All one could see was a sinister yet elegant smirk on her features as the Angelus was now in control and for now it was best to bide her time.

"Now... let us all begin as it started so long ago..." The Angelus said using her new host's voice as she needed time to discover her new powers, get back into shape, and train this hosts body so she may better use her abilities like a good little puppet she was.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well end of the chapter and good thing I've been trying to get this chapter out for months. Now then leave a review as you leave and remember the Angelus will be a villain here so until next time I say to you ja-ne.


	4. Chapter 4 Gifts of the Blade

Hermione Granger and the Witchblade

ESKK: New chapter let's go folks.

Sought by the greed of man since the dawn of humankind, but only bestowed upon the woman whose fate is forever scars. The Witchblade, it is the righteous sword of God or the hand of the devil himself? Now a new Bearer has been Chosen and she must discover the answer herself as she stands on the brink of destiny, she is force to seek the balance between ecstasy and ruin.

To Kill

To live

To Love

To Die

The Destiny of the Witchblade continues

(Start Estacado Apartment)

Now many would ask why Jackie Estacado had taken a trip to Europe of all places. Considering he basically headed up the Frenchedi Crime Family after offing its last boss and considering the fate of Jenny his old fire and her resurrection as the Angelus. Now all things considered Jackie had fought tooth and nail to get out of that hellhole of the Darkness. He wouldn't lie for once Jackie had to deal with the Darkness serving up a morbid form of 'I told you so,' when it was trying to stop him from getting to Jenny.

Of course when he got out he had no idea he'd meet the Witchblade host as the Witchblade or 'The Balance,' was basically the love child of the Angelus and Darkness both sides trying to get the host to side with them to destroy the other. Sarah at the time became his love as together they fought through Hell and back both figuratively and literally. Sarah becoming a Private Investigator after learning of the NYPD corruption and Jackie her ally, informant, and lover.

Jackie won't lie though meeting her extended family in Britain was good for him as it helped keep the Darkness in check especially meeting his surrogate niece Hermione Jean Granger. The Darkness was neutral on her as it was silent especially whenever Sarah was around and Jackie was ok with it. Plus despite the venom the title held for him when Hermione said it Jackie came to enjoy being called Uncle Jackie. It did not end there though as Jackie had taken on many foes but his pride and joy... Hope Pezzini was his world both figuratively and literally.

When Hope was born it was because her conception was when the Darkness managed to gain control of him to rape Sarah who was in a coma. Needless to say Jackie hated himself for this even if it wasn't his fault it was his body that was used for the act. When Hope was born Jackie and Sarah had to fight off the Angelus who began an all-out assault on them as Hope was born with an artifact born from the Darkness and Witchblade called 'The Codex.' Needless to say the power of Gods in an infant's hand would be disastrous and it was. The universe had ended because of this and Sarah and Jackie at that moment made the sacrifice to... kill her. Of course Hope came back but the fact killing Hope brought a reset to the universe wasn't something Jackie had enjoyed.

Eventually Sarah and the Witchblade managed to separate on a permanent basis after the fact while Jackie had the privilege to see Hope, who in this new timeline was born from Jenny and himself, go off to college and make a successful life. But the pains and agony of the past and the Darkness still remained as he was lucky Jenny was freed of the Angelus here but at what cost. Jackie liked traveling at least once a year when time allowed as it helped him clear his head and do what he needs to do to recharge. Plus being invited to come over by the Grangers was a good bonus also.

At least until he heard from the Darkness of how the Witchblade was choosing a new host. Next thing Jackie knew the Darkness goes and eats some Magical Core of a Death Eater to which Jackie impersonated and was then the one who bore witness to the Witchblade bonding with his surrogate niece. Yeah Jackie was not happy about that but he was the only one on hand who could show Hermione the powers the Witchblade had so that he did.

But despite this the Darkness had been getting itchy as of late very much so as it sensed something wrong. Every time Jackie met with a Death Eater the Darkness nearly goes berserk roaring at them calling them thieves and a great many slurs. Jackie didn't know why but tall dark and gruesome was pouting and won't tell him a thing on this which was fine with him. Less ammo for it to use to try and make him a meat puppet.

But right now Jackie was drinking a beer when he sat on the sofa in the house. It was a safe house the Mob used as it was a common practice. If things go south they have multiple safe houses scattered about to hide out at in the event of other crime families making a huge ass run to the hills blow at them. Jackie had used this one for a place of residence while he was in Britain and plus since he bought Hermione a car 'fuck the age limit,' he was hoping to get her a motorcycle also but she was happy with the car... since it was a sports car after all.

So imagine his surprise when he was met with an announced guest when he heard a knock on the door. "The fuck?" Jackie asked as he got up and stretched a bit. "I swear if it's that door to door guy again you'll be getting a meal." Jackie said as the Darkness heard this.

 **"Agreed."** The Darkness slurred as that guy was really getting on his nerves as even the Darkness agreed. Too bad their threat fell to deft ears since it was always daylight when he arrived and the Darkness worked the best at night.

As Jackie answer the door without much thought or care as he open it and said, "Who is it?"

AS Jackie look who was at his door he soon saw an old wizard looking guy with a long white beard and a funny looking hat, as Jackie can tell the old man look he is a wizard, not by look but darkness did give him the ability to sense some magical aura to say as if a spell was cast on himself, as he could guess that, 'Notice me not' spell thing as he learn from his niece, the old man started to say, "Greetings, are you Mr. Estacado?"

"Who wants to know?" Jackie said as he put his hand that was not visible to the person at his door going behind him reaching for his piece he has loaded with some silver rounds as the old man said, "I am Professor Dumbledore, as you may or may not know, the head master of Hogwarts that your niece, Hermione Granger attends."

Jackie didn't pull his hand away from his gun as he said to the professor as he said, "What is it that you want?"

"I want to offer you a job, if you wouldn't mind hearing an old man out before saying anything else?" Dumbledore said to Jackie as a moment past as the darkness was silent about this old man as he can sense a great power, not from his magic core… but something that he was holding as the darkness whispers to Jackie, "Be cautious" (before you ask, I meaning the elder wand made by Death, the darkness sense)

Jackie didn't like much of this but he didn't have much choice as they could go down in many different ways if the darkness was being careful about this old man like he could be a threat as he open the door widely a bit and pull his hand away from his gun at the moment, knowing if the old man did try something, he won't able to get rid of all of his guns he has around and hidden as he said, "Come in."

(Little later)

AS Dumbledore was sitting down in a seat Jackie offer him and was going to the kitchen to get a drink for them as he came back with two cups and a bottle of scotch whiskey as he put down the two cups and pour the liquor as he said to, "I can't offer you anything else right now… plumbing is bad right now, so I hope whiskey is okay?"

"Well it been awhile sense I wet my lips with the brew muggles made," Dumbledore said as he took the cup and took a small sip and give a light cough as it was a bit tough on his throat as he set down the cup for a moment with Jackie took a drink of the stuff with ease as he said to Dumbledore, "So… what is this job your offering, if it's about teaching? Forget about I don't know much about magic as you guys would know about baseball."

"No its something… different I am doing, as you say I wish to hire you as… security for my school," Dumbledore said as Jackie said, "What sort of Security? If its babysitting kids all day as well, my answer will be no."

"None of the sort, you would mostly be protecting the school itself… as I came across some news that maybe disturbing news for us all," Dumbledore said as Jackie looks at him as he spin the cup of his drink as he said, "What sort of news?"

"As you may know already, the dark lord has come and preparing an attack, not now, but he will make a move to cripple our power by any means necessary, as it turn out… the one named Bellatrix is in possession of an object that is similar or near identical to what you may know as 'Witchblade," Dumbledore said as Jackie can hear the Darkness scuff at that as it seem he knew what it could be but didn't say.

"A Witchblade knock off sorry if I find it not that big of a problem." Jackie said as Dumbledore sighed a bit.

"If it was in the hand of an untrained fighter it would be a simple task to handle for Ms. Granger... but I fear in the hands of a trained and highly dangerous Witch..." Dumbledore trailed off as Jackie got the gist of it.

"Having her take on this Bellatrix broad would be like sending her to the fucking butchers." Jackie said as he realized what this meant as he didn't care for profanity.

"Hence why I was hoping you would take the job. After all it is no secret that the Darkness as its name implies works best at night. I am hoping you can be a deterrent if the Death Eaters attack at night when the defenses are weaker." Dumbledore said as despite his trust in his staff he knew if they were attacked at night the Death Eaters would have the advantage.

"Strange last I heard you hated killing and I kill for a living." Jackie commented as Dumbledore knew this as well.

"It is true I despise the action of murder but I also know that others don't share my sentiments yet still battle for a just cause." Dumbledore said as he looked to Jackie. "I have met my fair share of dark creatures who still hold onto their humanity despite their curse." Dumbledore said as he knew not all Vampires and Werewolves were cut from the same cloth.

"So let me get this straight I'll be playing night guard then." Jackie said as the Darkness was the universal concept of Dark and Chaos having a guy who is basically a god at night will be a huge help furthermore a sure fire way to keep the bad guys off their backs. "I hope you understand I have obligations in New York making it a tad bit difficult to do both." Jackie said as Dumbledore was aware of those 'illegal,' obligations.

"I'm sure you can manage if you accept this." Dumbledore said as Jackie really wanted to punch this guy in the face right now.

"Oh what the hell I don't live forever fine I'm in." Jackie said as he looked to Dumbledore as he was hoping Hope would consider covering for him at the mob until he got back and that's a big if seeing as Hope's line of work would cause them to clash.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said as Jackie knew Hermione would either be embarrassed about this or angry as all hell.

(Scene Break August Hogwarts Express)

Hermione was reading a book about notable females in history and mythology as she made sure the ones she was searching for were wearing the bracelet and the Witchblade recognized them. So far she found many of them from the days of the roman and Greek Empires all the way to World War II. On her side was a parchment as Ron saw this as did Harry.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked as he looked to Hermione.

"Studying." Hermione said not once averting her gaze.

"But school hasn't started yet." Ron said as Hermione rolled her eyes to this.

"Not school work this time the, you-know-what on my wrist." Hermione said as the Witchblade heard this.

 _ **"I have a name you know!"**_ The Witchblade countered as he did not being referred to as thing like that.

"I'm studying any and all powers the Witchblade grants me besides the basic enhanced strength, durability, and senses." Hermione said as she wrote down another possible ability she may have.

"Wait you can create weapons?" Harry asked as he saw it on the list.

"Yes and apparently if I hold a gun the Witchblade can enhance it and provide an endless amount of bullets to it." Hermione said as she noted another host the Witchblade had named Cereza Umbra who used muskets in battle and fought in a way similar to how a modern day stripper would dance. "Furthermore the obscene form it provides isn't restricted to that, apparently the Witchblade can cover my entire body in a suit of armor for more protection as needed." Hermione said as she remembered times the Witchblade formed a shield protecting her from the Killing Curse. "As far as I can see though the Witchblades power is near limitless in the right hands." Hermione said as knowing this being the case due to its existence as the Balance between the Darkness and the Angelus.

"Oy what's this?" Ron asked as he looked at an image as he noticed one looked kind of like a Veela minus the bird head, and the other was much like the Darkness host, and finally was the gauntlet of the Witchblade as it seems the image was connected to some sort of trinity.

"That's ancient images of the Witchblade, Darkness, and Angelus." Hermione said as she came across that during her studies.

"Angelus?" Harry asked as the first two he was aware of but the last one was news to him.

"The Darkness is the ancient entity who represents darkness and chaos as its name sake." Hermione began as she pointed to the image of the Darkness. "The Angelus represents Light and Order and has been the mortal enemy of the Darkness since time immortal." Hermione explained as she looked to the images on the tome.

"Wait light and order wouldn't it make more sense to ask the Angelus for aid?" Ron asked as he was lost a bit as Hermione sighed.

"If only it were that simple." Hermione said as she had stories from her Uncle and images from the Witchblade's past hosts to disagree to this suggestion. "The Angelus and the Darkness have been trying to get the Witchblade to side with them for millennia but the problems with the Angelus is she's a perfectionist of the highest order. She may have shined her light so God may create the universe but she is not on the side of angels." Hermione said as she then sighed a bit to this. "One can consider the Angelus to be an insane zealot catholic who would kill anyone he or she considers a heretic. In other words light taken to far." Hermione explained as Harry got an understanding there.

"So too much light is just as bad as to much dark." Harry said as he realized this. "Kind of like the difference between night and day." Harry said as he got the basic understanding of it.

"Exactly Harry and the Witchblade was the balance born during a truce between them to prevent their mutual destruction." Hermione said as she then sighed in defeat a bit. "In the long run despite my disagreement the Angelus and the Darkness are both necessary evils if they do not exist then none of us would truly exist either." Hermione explained as Ron heard this and gulped a bit.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said as he realized what this meant as he looked to his friends in shock.

The Witchblade then flashed to life as Hermione saw this and realized she had to take this. "What is it?" She asked as she hoped the bloody pervert had a reason for calling her.

 _ **"Heads up Darkness host somewhere on the Train if you hate Dementors then he's the guy you like to be around."**_ The Witchblade said as he knew Dementors were subservient to the Darkness seeing as the nature of its host normally have close to no happy memories to speak about. This in turn would cause Dementors to starve trying to feed off of them.

"Wait Uncle Jackie is here?" Hermione asked in shock as she knew for a fact he wasn't a magic user. No doubt he's been granted some magic power by the Darkness but even then it was still shocking to see him here.

"Oh blimey." Ron cursed as he didn't hate Jackie he was just mistrusting of him considering what Hermione had told him about the mobster.

"But still if Draco is here to assassinate Dumbledore we need to get as much information as we can." Harry said as they're letter may have arrived but even Harry knew with how fickle the Wizarding world is Draco could possibly buy himself out of Azkaban.

 _ **"He's right you know you're not the first Witch I've bonded to Hermione and I doubt you'll be the last."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione heard this. _**"And Wizarding society hasn't changed much still a bunch of arrogant assholes with trees so far up their asses it comes out of their mouths."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione had given up on lecturing him about his potty mouth after the end of her 5th year at Hogwarts when it was clear the perverted artifact won't stop... then again he almost never shuts up either. _**"And that's just one of my many great qualities."**_ The Witchblade added as Hermione kept forgetting he can read her mind due to their bond.

"Maybe I can go spy on Draco then." Harry said as Hermione heard this.

"Wait but what if." Hermione began as the Witchblade spoke up.

 _ **"Let him go even I don't have cloaking like the Cloak of Invisibility... Yet."**_ The Witchblade said as he then realized something _ **. "Oh which reminds me Hermione pick up a book called the Beetle and the Bard the one about the Three Brothers trust me when you do I'll explain the rest."**_ The Witchblade said as he then chuckled a bit. _**"Maybe Death can finally give me what he owes considering the number of assholes I send to him who tried to cheat him."**_ The Witchblade began to mumble as Hermione heard this. "Cheap ass Bastard." He cursed as the way he talked Hermione dared not consider the possibility of the Witchblade actually being friends with Death and not joking around.

"Harry be careful if something happens." Hermione said as Harry smiled to her as he knew she worried.

"I will." Harry said as Hermione smiled to this as Ron looked a tad bit jealous but chose to not act on it.

As Harry grabbed his cloak he failed to notice one of his schoolmates walk by calm and if one were to know her acting a bit add of character silent as if she was a different person. She walked by as she headed to get her robes on simply blending in as she was wearing something very much similar to the Witchblade minus the gem on its form.

"Soon... I must bide my time... and get back into shape." She said using the Angelus voice as she knew as she was she'd be no match for both the Witchblade and the Darkness.

(Scene Break Draco Arrival at Hogwarts)

Harry did sneak near Draco and the group of friends he was talking too as they were talking about something, he want to make sure Draco was planning on doing something, but it seem they were just talking about the normal things pure blood kids were talk about, money, who they may married after Hogwarts, as Harry sighed a bit, maybe a bit loud than he intended as it seem Draco may have heard it.

Harry thought for a moment he may have been caught but then Draco turn around and shrug it off and went on talking to his friends, as Harry unaware Draco was still caution of what he heard.

As soon the train came to a stop as it arrive at their destination with students soon getting off, Draco said to his friends, "You two go on, I want to check something."

(With Hermione and Ron)

As the two of them were getting out of their compartment as Hermione look out to the side as she try to see if Harry has return but has yet to as she asked, "Where's harry?"

"I sure we would meet him at the platform," Ron said as he walk on ahead anyways as Hermione was about to follow him but look back for a moment to where harry went as she afraid something might have happen as the Witchblade said to her, _**"Worry about your boy toy now are we?"**_

"He isn't like that to me," Hermione said as Witchblade went on saying, _**"Then what is he too you? Sex-pal, friends with benefit, a cleaning closet friend?"**_

"Why do you have to be a pervert?" Hermione said as this was being a bit much for her to handle as Witchblade counter with his reply, "Why do you have to be a prude?"

Hermione groaned as she left not wanting to hear anymore as she walk out the train and get her stuff right away.

(Back with Draco)

As Draco was getting his bag from up top as everyone soon left the train cart, it was now him… and the person he knows is hiding under a cloak as he went to a door, closed it, and pull tis blinds to make sure no one sees what he's about to do it seems.

With that every other at the windows closes as well with a bit of magic on Draco part to do so, as inside as Draco was still facing the door as he started to say, "Did mommy ever told you its rude to ease drop, Potter?"

Harry was about to get out of there until Draco pull out his wand and case a spell at Harry as he cast, **"Petrificus Totalus!"**

Soon the sound of harry dropping to the floor hard as Draco soon walk up to where he heard the sound of someone fell down and soon pull the cloak off as he saw Harry there paralyzed by the spell Draco case as he said, "Oh yeah...She was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin."

Draco Kicked harry in his face as a loud crack was heard as Harry's nose show it was bent, Draco broke it with a bit of blood coming out from it as Draco said piss off at something as took the cloak and about to throw it back on harry as he said to him, "That was for my father. Enjoy your ride back to London."

Draco throw the cloak over harry and soon left, as he gotten off the train and soon join the others students, unaware of someone watching him walk off as Jackie step out from the shadows, the darkness sense something on him as he said, **"He's… one of them now. Easy Prey to slaughter."**

"Great, as if I didn't have enough to worry about as it is, and the old man told me not to touch a student too… well if he does try anything, you can have its heart I suppose," Jackie said as the darkness give a silent agreement to that as well, as soon Jackie follow behind to get to the school unaware that went on the train before Draco left.

(Back on the train)

Walking about on the train, Luna Lovegood was looking around on the train for something wearing a set of strange glasses that a hippy may like to wear as she follow a trail that she seem to see, leading up to the train cart ahead as she opens the door and walk in.

AS she looks around in the cart soon look down at the ground and seem to have seen something strange to say as she pulled out her wand and pointed down where Harry lays as she case, "Ennervate!"

The cloak was thrown off and Harry is visible and can move again as he took a deep breath as being paralyzed wasn't pleasant, and neither was a broken nose as Luna said to him as she lifted up her glasses, "Hello Harry."

"Luna, how'd you know where I was?" Harry asked her as Luna give her normal smile as she said, "Wrapspurts, your head's full of them."

Harry looked around his head trying to understand what she meant but then again, it was Luna logic, you don't question it as soon enough he and Luna gotten off the train.

(Later)

The duo was walking up the path once more as Harry felt guilty about this as luckily the bloody nose was taken care of as they got to the Hogwarts gates. "Sorry I made you miss the carriages by the way Luna." Harry said as he walked with Luna.

"That's alright. It's like being with a friend." Luna said as they kept walking with her.

"Oh I have a friend here." Harry said as he considered Luna a friend especially after their horrid 5th year with Umbridge that resulted in Hermione bonding with the Witchblade.

"That's nice." Luna said as they passed the gates where Shacklepot came from behind and got ready to seal the doors.

But one they passed through the gates they were met with Professor Flickwick as he saw them enter. "Ah about time I've been looking all over for you two." Flitwick said as he looked to Harry and Luna while holding a rolled up parchment. "Names." He said after he opened the parchment as he knew them but he was just following procedure.

But despite this Harry was shocked to hear this as he didn't expect this. "Professor Flitwick you've known me for five years." Harry said as that was true seeing as he was his charms teacher for those five years.

"No exceptions Mr. Potter." Flitwick said as Luna then noticed someone there as Harry recognized one of them.

"Who are those people?" Luna asked as she looked to them as Harry looked as well.

"Jackie Estacado." Flitwick said as the mob man was bringing some of his gear which included guns lots of guns. "And with him is Boris both of them security." Flitwick said as Harry looked to the Darkness wielder.

"Did... Dumbledore hire Jackie?" Harry asked as he saw Estacado bringing the stuff in making sure not to utilize the Darkness for this seeing as he wish to refrain from causing a scene with it.

"Yes Boris not so much." Flitwick said as he looked to the guy as both of them were sorting through Draco's belongings as Boris pulled out the cane of Draco's father.

Soon the gate closed up and activated its magic as with Voldemort on the loose again it meant they had to take every precaution they could.

Jackie looked to the cane and glared as he remembered Hermione talking about it. "You know Lucius had a wand hidden in his cane right?" Jackie asked as he glared at Draco as he knew this as fact. "Gotta make sure you aren't smuggling anything illegal here." Jackie said as soon Severus was seen as he walked up to the Darkness user and Boris.

"Estacado I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy." Severus said as Jackie glared at him.

"Look you can vouch for him but I'm just doing my job ok." Jackie said as he was being real calm about this. "So how about you let me search or we may have problems." Jackie said as he was with the mob and knew how to hustle people as he added to his threat by covering part of his arm with the Darkness as Snape saw this. Jackie took the walking stick and pulled off the head as luckily it was empty as he then passed it back to Draco. "See kid was that so hard?" Jackie asked as his arm returned to normal.

"Mudblood scum." Draco said as Jackie smirked but the Darkness heard it.

 **"HE! Is LyING!"** The Darkness hissed inside Jackie as he heard it. **"THE FleSHLing man HE ProtECTS HiM!"** The Darkness roared as it wanted so bad to feed. **"ANd THe BOY! He has THE GifT ElimInATE HIM!"** The Darkness roared as it could sense it Harry had the potential to be a host and if Jackie dies without an heir the Darkness would like to capitalize with Harry as his new meat puppet.

'The kid is off limits and you know why we're here.' Jackie scolded as he then heard something new.

 **"YeS bUt SHE IS HERE!"** The Darkness roared as the demon inside clearly sensed his foe.

'Your fucking with me the Angelus is here?' Jackie asked in shock as he knew if the Angelus was here that posed a huge problem for them all.

 **"WOULD I LIE ABOUT THIS, JACKIE?!"** He roared as the Darkness yes has a tendency to lie to manipulate Jackie to become his meat puppet but when the Angelus, Witchblade, or the other artifacts are involved the Darkness doesn't lie.

"Fuck." Jackie cursed realizing what this meant for them.

(Scene Break that evening Great Hall)

Everyone had gotten sorted as the feast had begun with Hermione and Ron sitting in Gryffindor Table. Ginny was oddly quiet as she was calmly eating her food almost in a sort of daze as Ron figured Ginny was just nervous as Hermione was unable to eat.

 _ **"Need a talk?"**_ Witchblade offered as inside her mindscape Hermione knew he was sitting on a café table willing to listen with a coffee.

'I'm just worried about Harry.' Hermione replied as their mental link made it easy for them to communicate without making her look like a crazy person.

 _ **"Don't worry he'll be ok after all not like he has your end of the straw."**_ Witchblade responded as Hermione honestly wish she didn't have it either.

"Don't worry he'll be here any minute." Ron said as he knew Hermione was worried for him as Hermione glared at him for this.

 _ **"Want my advice take it out on him."**_ Witchblade offered as Hermione had to agree.

When Ron looked to Hermione she proceeded to hit him with her book as Ginny glared at this. "Would you stop eating!? Your best friend is missing." Hermione scolded as she glared at Ron.

"No way turn around you lunatic." Ron offered as Hermione saw a small quip mixed in as the Witchblade smiled a bit.

 _ **"You are a lunatic for most of the year now instead of once a month."**_ Witchblade joked as Hermione glared at him for that.

'I'm going to cut you off!' Hermione threatened as Witchblade shrugged a bit.

 _ **"Low blow I know."**_ Witchblade responded as he looked to Hermione just as she looked over to Harry who was walking in with Luna while wiping off some blood from himself.

"Blood." Ginny began calmly as she glared at Harry but her gaze softened a bit to a calm and aloof one. "He must have had some sort of battle recently one of many if I wager." Ginny said as she looked to Ron and then to Harry. 'Disgusting.' She commented mentally as she glared at the blood and the fact Ron was stuffing his face as he was. With the Witchblade in Hermione possession Ginny felt oddly cheated she was there when the artifact bonded to Hermione yet it chose Hermione instead of her. Plus she saw how Hermione and Harry were bonding and with this she could not help but feel jealous of her.

"Looks like it's his own this time." Ron said as he saw Harry's blood as soon he sat down.

"Where have you been? What happened to our face?" Hermione asked as she saw the state Harry's face was in.

"Later." Harry offered but Witchblade had a better explanation.

 _ **"Long story short Draco or some other inbred Pureblood fucker caught him and nailed him with a curse."**_ Witchblade said as Hermione could see that happening.

"Well you missed the sorting and the Sorting Hat commented how we need to be brave and strong during these troubled times. Easy for him to say he's a hat." Ron said as the Witchblade heard this as well.

 _ **"Hey!"**_ Witchblade warned as the bracelet shined with tendrils shooting out a bit as Ron flinched to this.

"Careful with your words Ron." Hermione warned as she saw the Witchblade and the Sorting Hat went a way back

Ginny then went back to eating as if she had her way or at least if she had her way these troubled times would never have come to begin with. 'If I had more power I can purge this chaos with ease.' She thought as she glared at them all but Ginny blinked a bit when she heard this. She looked around and shrugged disregarding it for now assuming it was a stray thought was all.

Soon Dumbledore walked over to his podium as the Owl on said podium spread its wings in response to this. On the Gryffindor Table Ginny was eating ever so calmly as it seems she had some form of change go on to her as she almost acted like Daphne Greengrass with the elegance. Ron saw this as Ginny then stopped as she noticed something and looked over to the front as did the Golden Trio (and one artifact).

"Very best of evenings to you all?" Dumbledore began as this got everyone attention as the Witchblade saw this and looked carefully to him.

"Ah Ariana's brother. You know next to Sara she was my favorite especially what we did to the Nazi's when we went all out." The Witchblade commented as Hermione heard this.

'I'm surprised you didn't help the Nazi's.' She added mentally as the Witchblade scoffed at such a thought.

 _ **"NEVER! I may be a pervert but I do not I repeat DO NOT take part in Rape... unless its roleplay rape then its ok. BUT my point is that I am a pervert with standards nothing beyond peeping, cat calls, and the occasional groping."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione's eye physically twitched on that one.

'I have no idea if those can even be considered standards or the fact you even have standards at all.' Hermione thought as she was always in on a wild ride with this ancient artifact.

 _ **"Whatever just focus on the old goat up front."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione didn't need to be told twice.

"First off let me introduce the newest member of our staff Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore began as he gestured to the new teacher as Harry recognized him while Hermione and Witchblade heard this while applauds were heard as Slughorn sat up and waved to everyone.

 _ **'How long you think this one will last?'**_ The Witchblade asked as so far Hogwarts can never keep a DADA teacher by the end of the term.

'He doesn't seem to be a DADA.' Hermione mentally offered as they all listened to the headmaster.

 _ **'Wanna bet on it?'**_ The Witchblade asked as Hermione might as well humor him.

'Depends on the terms.' Hermione began as she looked to the bracelet.

 _ **'I win you go skinny dipping in the lake at night without that Glamour charm of yours and record it all.'**_ The Witchblade wagered as Hermione held back a blush and a gasp at this.

'Don't you get enough of that when I bath?!' She mentally yelled as Hermione would not due such a thing as public indecency even if it is at night.

 _ **"My wager now what will you get if you win?"**_ The Witchblade asked as Hermione then smirked to this.

'You will remain abstinent of any lecherous comments for two whole days of class.' She wagered as he Witchblade glared at her.

 _ **"Oh you are playing with fire... it's on!"**_ The Witchblade said as he had no idea what he just set himself up for.

"Professor Slughorn to say has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile the position of Defense against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape." Dumbledore said as applauds were heard from Slytherin House as the Witchblade was wide eyed.

 _ **"I hate you."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione smirked to him as the Artifact was not going to like the first two days of classes.

'Maybe next time.' Hermione mentally teased at her long awaited reprieve from her tenants perverted comments.

"Well if Snape is as good at teaching Potions and being biased as he is in DADA then we won't be learning much of anything." Ginny said before she sighed a bit. "Perhaps we need to start up our defense club again." Ginny said as she knew this was going to be the start of another troublesome year.

Harry heard this and couldn't help but agree as he was unaware of something amiss with Ginny. "I would also like to introduce our new security head for this semester." Dumbledore began as Hermione was going to like this part. "Mr. Jackie Estacado." He said as he gestured to the wall area where Jackie was leaning and keeping any smoking or drinking to the minimum as applauds were heard as Jackie simply waved his hand to them not caring in the slightest.

"Mr. Estacado is a well successful Monster and Demon Hunter so please do treat him with respect." Dumbledore said as it was the cover they gave him to prevent them from connecting him to the Frenchedi family in New York.

"Great we got pops host here also." The Witchblade scoffed as he was hoping tall dark and gruesome would be as far away as possible.

"As you know, each and every one of you has been search upon your arrival here tonight, and you have the right to know why," Dumbledore said as Jackie stood by on the side to see if anything could happen as anything could pop out and attack weather be death eaters that somehow gotten into the castle, some creature of sort that could be poisonous, or Angelus if she did come forth an attack as he had his guns at the ready to take the bitch down if need be as Dumbledore went on with his speech.

"Once there was a young man, like you sat in this very hall, walk this castle corridors, set under its roof, he seemed to all the world, a student like any other, his name Tom Riddle," Dumbledore spoken as everyone started to chatter and wonder what this once student of Hogwarts had to do with anything that was going on as one person had felt a pure sickening feeling from hearing that name as if felt an almost taboo feeling to it as Dumbledore went on saying, "Today of course he's known all over the world by another name, which is why as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact, every day, every hour, this very minute, man dark forces attempt to penetrate this castles walls. In the end their greatest weapon is you."

Dumbledore look over at Slytherin table as he look upon the blonde boy known as Draco, but he wasn't paying attention to him and none of the student seem to figure out what he is meaning as Dumbledore soon look back to everyone as he said, "There's something to think about, now off to bed."

AS every student was still confuse about that speech that Dumbledore gave as they gotten up from their table and headed off to bed as Ron said over the table in a sarcasm tone, "That was cheerful."

With the Witchblade as he heard it as he spoken in Hermione mind, "It was almost like he wasn't really there, just like that OZ guy I meet once."

"Who's this Oz person you meet?" Hermione asked as it was odd for her to hear the Witchblade say that as he said _ **, "Nothing to be concern with, it's not important anyways, but hey you know what is… a hot steaming-."**_

 ***Smack**

Hermione hit the Witchblade on the table as the few friends around saw this as they wonder why is she acting weird for some reason, as she said to herself, "What did we agree on?"

 _ **"I was going to say… shower, get your mind out of the gutter."**_ The Witchblade said as he was watching what he said Leaving Hermione a bit frustrated as she blush a bit as the Witchblade was silently laughing at this as it was her own fault for having a dirty mind as she just went off to Gryffindor room, and hit the showers as the Witchblade had a point as Hermione had a thing going on.

(Time skip)

Hermione felt the water hit her skin, her pale skin wet , her hear soak in soap as she wash long and hard at is, as she could swear she can still feel the dry blood of her slayed foes of every death eater and follower of Voldemort, even on her skin.

AS Hermione use a special soap the help purified her body, as she wash across her skin, her arms, legs, and her huge chest she somehow been covering up as most people thought she was a "High B to borderline C cup, but she was a "G Cup".

As Hermione was looking at a mirror as she wash her body, the Witchblade was struggling with this as he wanted to say something, something perverted and sexual, but after the bet his word is bound and could not say anything unless he is given a chance somehow, as the Witchblade said to itself _ **, "Oh I would do anything to touch those melons, or get played with."**_

Hermione mind was drifting around as she wonder about the Darkness and Angelus and soon came to the Witchblade counterpart for a male, Excalibur as she soon said, "Hey Witchblade."

 _ **"Yeah?"**_ The artifact responded as Hermione was lucky to be alone in the shower right now.

"What is the story between you, Angelus, Darkness, and Excalibur?" Hermione asked as she been meaning to ask for some time now. "I mean I know you bonded with King Arthur at some point and became known as Excalibur but you never go into detail even parts of your connection to the Darkness and Angelus." Hermione said as the Witchblade sighed a bit.

 _ **"If you're wondering if my 'parents,' hate me... well it's complicated."**_ The Witchblade said as he told part of his tale. _**"I was born to be the Balance between them but let's just say my home life wasn't exactly... stable with parents who hate each other's guts and me being a child of convenience for them."**_ The Witchblade said as he sat there before chuckling. "I guess me crashing into Earth and meeting Una was basically me running away from home." The Witchblade said as Hermione chuckled a bit.

"You a runaway?" Hermione asked in a joke as Witchblade scoffed a bit.

 _ **"Hey I was young, reckless, and most of all possibly going through puberty at the time if Una was any evidence of that."**_ The Witchblade countered as Hermione laughed a bit in response.

"You don't say." Hermione said as she honestly doubted the Witchblade ever even finished puberty.

 _ **"But I digress though its complicated they both want me to help them kill the other and oddly enough I seem to side more with the Darkness then I'd like. Guess me and ma never had a major bond seeing as how much of a perfectionist she is. My dear dad may be all about slaughtering the Earth and everyone and everything on it and beyond at least it mainly depends on his Host."**_ Witchblade said as Hermione felt he was in his study telling her his tale.

 _ **"Then comes Arthur see I was originally bonded with the Lady of the Lake, she didn't want my powers for what it begot of her and needless to say it was my first time feeling such rejection. Nearly blew us both sky high at the time but next thing I know Arthur comes along when she stabbed me into a stone. Arthur manages to pull me out and next thing I know... nothing."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione heard this.

"Nothing?" Hermione asked as this was confusing big time.

 _ **"It was all black I only had brief flashes and images but nothing else. When I woke up next some years had already passed and I was seeing Arthur older and struck down by Mordred holding some crazy looking sword similar to myself but favoring men."**_ the Witchblade said as he sat there as Hermione saw this. _**"It wasn't till Sarah that I started to piece it together thanks to Ian..."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione saw this.

"You became Excalibur." Hermione said as the Witchblade saw this.

 _ **"Yes I must have bonded with Arthur but what doesn't add up is why I can't remember our time together. Arthur had the makings so if we were bonded why don't I remember it?"**_ The Witchblade asked as Hermione looked to this.

"Is this why you hate the Excalibur so much?" Hermione asked as she looked to the bracelet as the water trailed down her body to the ground at her bare feet.

 _ **"One of many reasons if Excalibur is inside me I would have felt it I don't like this theory but it's the closest we got so it would beg to question why I would bond with a male and become Excalibur as most males don't live long to reach that point."**_ Witchblade said as he sat with Hermione.

"Ok... insane thought... maybe you and Excalibur were always meant to be twins if you think about it." Hermione said as the Witchblade scowled at this.

"Oh hell to the fuck no!" He roared as Hermione had to convince him somehow.

"It makes sense if you're the balance you also need to be balanced out and what better then Excalibur no two Witchblades can exist but you needed someone to balance you out so Excalibur came to be as it would be the other half of the Balance." Hermione tried to convince as the Witchblade then scowled inside her and sighed a frustrated sigh.

 _ **"Just drop it."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione saw he didn't want to talk about it.

"Witchblade you can't ignore this subject." Hermione said as the Witchblade had enough.

 _ **"I SAID DROP IT!"**_ HE roared as Hermione decided to let it be for now as she knew when he was ready he will talk.

(Scene Break the Next Day Potions Class)

Hermione was standing with her classmates in Potions as luckily it seemed more welcoming with Slughorn in class. The Witchblade hadn't made a single perverted comment but thanks to their bond Hermione could feel it was torture for him. Considering her lack of better term 'hidden assets,' it wasn't surprising that the Witchblade was either banging his head on a wall or biting his tongue to prevent a comment from slipping out. But for Hermione only one word or thought came to mind. 'Ah... sweet peace.' She though relieved to be freed of the Witchblade's comments.

Right now before them was a set of potions as Hermione saw them all lined up as Ron and Harry had a free period right now considering how the passed their O.W.L. despite Umbridge trying to sabotage the school last year. Hermione had already read well in advance as it seems everything she had read the Witchblade got it as the same book in her 'mental library,' giving him more reading material and games to play to pass the time. She figured he wasn't a book worm and got bored real easily. Well at least he wasn't the type of bored that does sadistic or horrific things to entertain themselves.

As the class continued the door soon opened as from it Hermione and in turn Professor Slughorn, who looked over to the door,' saw Ron and Harry walk in as Slughorn went on to greet them. "Ah, Harry my boy I was beginning to worry." Slughorn greeted as he saw Harry and Ron there. "And you brought someone with us I see." Slughorn said as he noticed Ron here as well.

"Ron Weasley sir." Ron introduced as Hermione noticed the girl near her looking to Ron with a sort of stalker vibe to her.

 _ **"I'm wagering that chick will try and roofie Ron with a Love Potion."**_ The Witchblade commented as Hermione was beginning to wonder if he would speak at all.

"I did awful in potions so I'd better just..." Ron began while trying to escape only for Harry to stop him.

"Nonsense you're more than welcomed here any friends of Harry is a friend of mine. Get your books out." Slughorn said as Harry then realized something important.

"Actually sir I don't exactly have my book yet nor does Ron." Harry confessed as the two were ordered to come here by Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention... not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts..."

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with two very battered-looking copies of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?" He asked as he indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Harry raised himself slightly in his seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it as Hermione took notice of this as did one Slytherin Girl in the class.

Hermione's well-practiced hand hit the air before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at her as to him thanks to a combination of a Glamour and a Notice-Me-Not Charm the Witchblade bracelet looked like a watch.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," Hermione said as she had read on it after last year seeing as Umbridge had used it to try and interrogate everyone by slipping it into their teas.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known... Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too... Who can-?" He began but Hermione's hand was fastest once more as one Daphne Greengrass was mere moments to late as she saw this as well.

"That's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said as the Witchblade knew of it as well as Hermione had brewed it in second year where she ended up as a cat girl till it wore off. Yeah the Witchblade had a field day with that one when he found it in her memories.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one her... yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused, as Hermione's hand punched the air again as Daphne was only a second or two too late.

"It's Amortentia!" Hermione said as she looked to the potion in question.

"It is indeed. Though it seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed. "But I assume you know what it does?" He asked as the Witchblade scoffed at this.

 _ **"Of course she does why ask, that brightest and strongest witch of her year right here folks!"**_ The Witchblade boasted as he smirked from within but then bit his tongue to prevent a lewd comment from escaping his lips. Though his praise of her caused a small blush at Hermione's face like how a child would around her emberassing, eccentric, yet loving relative.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Hermione answered knowing full well of the Love Potions effects.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?" He asked as Hermione nodded to this and had more to add.

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," Hermione said enthusiastically as she then noticed some of her classmates acting off mainly the female as it seems they were being drawn in to which Hermione shrugged to this and continued and it's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass, toothpaste, and new parchment and if my nose does not delude me I believe Fine Chocolates." Hermione explained as Slughorn looked almost shocked to see Hermione unaffected by the potions as the Witchblade chuckled.

"Sir are you sure the potion as brewed correctly?" Hermione asked as she looked to the Professor. "I can smell it but the potion is said to put those who smell it in a trance like state." Hermione said as Slughorn was almost ready to check the potion himself for flaws but saw her classmates affected by it.

"Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room-oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking skeptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love..." He said before sealing the potion up which caused the girls to exit their trance but he wasn't done.

"But... there have been stories of those who possess an immunity to its effects now mind you Potions is much like Muggle Medicine in this regard when given to a human being... the body if its introduced to small doses of the potion for long periods of time will develop an immunity to its effects a basic case of evolution if you will. But there are those rare few who have a natural immunity to its effects be by magic or otherwise and it appears that Ms. Granger is one of those rare few." Slughorn said as everyone heard this and were shocked as was Hermione as she went to her mind as she knew how to multi-task.

'Was this you're doing?' She asked as the Witchblade laughed to this.

 _ **"If it affects you in a negative way then baby you are immune! What can I say except your welcome?"**_ The Witchblade boasted as Hermione mentally sighed a bit.

'We need to discuss this and next time keep me informed of certain gifts you give me before I find them by chance." Hermione scolded as the Witchblade laughed a bit.

 _ **"No promises."**_ The Witchblade said as class continued.

"And now, it is time for us to start work." Slughorn said as it was time to get moving to today's assignment.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one." Ernie Macmillan said while pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," Slughorn said again to which Harry and the Witchblade were both sure that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it." He began, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp as the Witchblade was looking like a predator to a prize. "That you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck. It makes you lucky!" Hermione said excitedly as she realized what this meant. In fact the whole class knew what this meant as they seemed to sit up a little straighter. Now all Harry could see of Malfoy was the back of his sleek blond head, because he was at last giving Slughorn his full and undivided attention.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis." Slughorn said but he was not done just yet... "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed, at least until the effects wear off." He explained as this potion seemed to be a huge prize here.

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" Terry Boot asked eagerly as he wanted to have lucky days his whole life.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence." Slughorn explained as there was risks to taking said potion. "Too much of a good thing, you know... highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally..." He began as Daphne heard this as she glared at Hermione a bit as she knew the girl wasn't immune to the potion prior to the artifact she now possesses.

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Michael Corner asked with great interest as he wanted to hear how it helped someone else.

"Twice in my life. Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonful's taken with breakfast. Two perfect days." He explained as the prize was set as even the Witchblade wanted some of that. He gazed dreamily into the distance. Whether he was playacting or not, thought Harry, the effect was good.

"And that is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson." Slughorn said as the Witchblade had stars in his eyes at the prospect of this.

"Liquid Luck and all my dreams come true for a day!" The Witchblade called out as he can picture it.

(Witchblade thoughts)

"Oh Harry I told you Polyjuice into a woman was a good idea." Dream Hermione after using Felix Felicis said to a female Harry as the two were having some lesbian action for the duration of the Polyjuice Potions effect.

"I should have questioned it." Dream Female Harry said as she and Hermione were scissoring each other. Hermine was then gasping as she felt something sticking her as she saw the potion was wearing off.

"Oh dear seems stage one is over." Dream Hermione said as the Witchblade was in physical form watching this like it was a porno as he grinned big time.

The two were soon in a montage of missionary, doggy, and even 69 before out of nowhere the Witchblade felt a fist appear at his face as he was knocked out of his little wet dream as no doubt Hermione saw his dream.

(End Wet Dream)

'Pervert.' Hermione mentally growled as she ended up getting those mental images and was holding back a blush and wiping her brow down of any sweat.

But the classroom was in silence as no doubt they knew the prize here. "One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis." Slughorn said, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it off of its perch and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt." He said but then came the warning of its use. "Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competition... sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only... and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!" He said as the Witchblade was ok with that but the problem was convincing Hermione to go along with his idea.

'That will not happen in a million years Witchblade if it does it's because Harry is genuinely in love with me and not being roofied by a potion.' Hermione mentally warned as the Witchblade scowled.

 _ **"Ruin my fun."**_ He countered as he can never get action like he wants it.

"So, how are you to win this fabulous prize?" Slughorn asked suddenly as he looked to his class. "Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!" He said as the contest for the potion was on as Daphne knew this would be a potion Hermione would actually fail at.

After all Slughorn was right this was an advanced potion and knew it would only be the with the Witchblades aid that Hermione succeeds in this class assignment.

Soon enough as everyone gotten to their potion stations and open their books for Ron as he gotten the newer looking book from the potion cupboards found a nasty looking surprise in his book as he groin to this and tread carefully with it not to run into any more surprises.

Harry's book however he saw something interesting when eh open the book to the cover of the book and saw something someone has written in it as it says-

"This Book is the Property of the Half Blood Prince."

Harry didn't know what he would be getting himself into as he turn the pages and saw more pages were written in and how they were written even marking out certain things in it showing that did it seem was a professional potion maker as Harry decided to put the written notes in the book to the test.

A little in and everyone was trying to chop a hard jumping bean like seed as some tried many ways but make the seed go flying around or dance around the table as, with one seed went flying in the air, professor Slughorn caught it with ease as he looked a bit worry that someone could lose an eye.

AS Hermione try her luck with it as trying to cut the seed like thing but it only made it dance around the table as the Witchblade finally speaking up saying, _**"As funny as this looks, I don't like losing ether, stop trying to cut it and just crush it."**_

'That not what the book said to do," Hermione spoken in her thoughts to the Witchblade as he said, "Book smook, just follow my lead I know more than a book could ever say, as what I can see what you see, half the things it's says is wrong. It's like tis trying to make you fail."

"How could it be, what make you say that?" Hermione asked as the Witchblade says, "Hey I been with a few witches host before that knew their potions, and beside… your boy toy is doing his part the right way."

Hermione turn to Harry and saw him crush the seed thing as red like juices came forth from it as everyone else was still trying to cut, chop, or stab at it, harry crush it without having to do the same as Hermione asked, "How did you do that?"

"You crush it," Harry said as Hermione still wanted to follow the book instructions refusing to let the Witchblade win her over as she said, "No the instruction specifically says to cut."

"No, really," Harry said as he was already on the right path with his potion as Hermione saw Harry potion is working out as Hermione look back at her book and try to read it as she read it carefully as she keep trying but soon its prove to be more of a hassle to do and soon crush it as the Witchblade says, _**"That 'at girl."**_

"I'm only doing this because I want to succeed," Hermione said as the Witchblade laugh a bit as he said, _**"Sure you do... but if you are interested in doing it right, just follow my lead and I will lead you to victory... and that luck potion."**_

Hermione was conflicted about this as she gave in as she said, "Fine, what should I do next?"

The Witchblade give a small laugh to this as he said, "Just follow my lead."

(Time skip)

Everyone was working hard brewing their "Draught of Living Death" potion as someone from Slytherin pull out their turning spoon only to find it warp beyond repair unless they were good with magic.

Seamus Finnigan was adding something to his potion was hovering his face over it, but once the things he throw into his cauldron the thing blow up in his face leaving his face in a darken by the smoke and whatever else that cause it to blow up in his face.

Harry was looking calm and cool brewing his potion without a sweat on his brow as he added in a few herbs than a handful, with Hermione was looking clam herself as she did the same as harry as she was catching up with him.

With a couple of girls as they stir their potions, with one girls pot, a slime came out and landed on a piece of paper, and Daphne as she was brew her potion she was looking a bit of a mess as if she wasn't use to this kind of thing but keep calm about it as she eyed Hermione for a moment before she look over to Harry for some odd reason as she give a thought about something before going back to her potion.

Harry put in one more bean in the pot as the book says 12 while being scratch out for 13, as Hermione counting the beans a well before throwing them into the pot and ster.

(Time skip)

Soon enough almost an hour has past and everyone call it as professor was testing everyone's potion a he drop a harmless leaf in it and soon saw the leaf dissolved in harry pot as he smile as he said, "Merlin's beard, this is perfect! So perfect I say one drop would kill us all."

The man sound happy about that as Hermione smile as she call out to the professor as she said, "Professor Slughorn, I finish my potion as well if you want to check."

"Alright then, in a moment," the professor said as he read into his pocket and pull out another leaf that was similar to the first as he walk over to Hermione's pot and drop the leaf as he saw the leaf soon dissolved like Harry's as he said, "My goodness, it's just as perfect as Mr. Potter's, well done Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and said, "Thank you professor."

Daphne look over as she heard what the professor said about her potion as she huff a bit to that as it seem she didn't get her right like Harry's or Hermione's but still she thought she did a good job... she thinks.

Harry look over to Hermione and give her a nod of 'Good job.' to her as Hermione saw this and smile as she felt happy for that.

Soon enough as Harry and Hermione was at the head of the class as Professor Slughorn said, "Here we are, as promises, one vial of Felix Felicis for not only brewing the potion just right but in record time too, use it well."

Professor handed harry the potion as everyone saw this and felt a bit jealous as soon enough the Professor turns to Hermione as he said, "I'm sorry to say that you didn't get the potion, but that doesn't mean you won't leave without a prize yourself, as I have just the thing that just as good."

The professor said as he walk over to a potion cupboard that was lock, as he pull out a key and unlock and open it as inside shows many different looking potion that are label and seem to be very dangerous, illegal, or very expensive and costly potion that are rare to brew it seem as the professor was looking for something as he found something as he went, "Ah."

The Professor pick up a potion and walk over to Hermione as he said, "It's not Felix Felicis, but it's just as good, as it's called... 'Red water, but not to confuse it with normal water."

The students were confuse at that with Hermione was confused with the Witchblade staying silent for the moment as Hermione ask, "That sound... nice but, what so special about this 'Red water' Potion professor?"

"Ah you see, red water isn't just a potion, or should I say isn't one at all, as "Red water" is the first step in creating a stone of great magic called, "The Philosopher stone." The professor told everyone as some started chatting to each other at that.

Harry and Hermione along with Ron, who's hanging with the other students that failed the brewing test, all look surprise at this, as given something that could make a stone that Voldemort was after for a reason as another student soon asked, "What so special about this stone professor and why haven't you make it yet?"

"Oh well see my students, The story of the stone if some of you make have heard, but the philosopher's stone can make anything possible one could say, giving immortal life, or turning lead to gold, and some rumor to believe... can also increase and amplify the power of your magic and spells 10 folds," The students were surprise by this as they wonder if it's possible to make the stone but soon the professor cut them short as he went on.

"But the first step of making the stone is making the red water which is very difficult and rare to make as only few notes were found of how to make it and the ingredient to make it are even mostly next to impossible to find unless you know where to look, have incurable luck or a lot of time on your hands, as to the next step to it is crystalizing the red water, but there was no written knowledge of how to do so, but even if you do make the red water, it's very toxic that it would most likely the vary fumes of it will slowly kill you if you're not careful."

That shut up a lot of students as Hermione is surprise the professor is given this to her as the professor said, "I made that many years ago to test myself in the art of master brewing potion, but I lack the knowledge of how to prefect it... and that is being a master in Alchemy as some say that is the true way to crystallize the red water, and one and the only person has succeed in not only doing so, but in creating it as well, as most of you may know him as Nicholas Flamel one of the most brilliant wizard of all times."

That poked at Hermione interest to hear that with the Witchblade suddenly giggle to the words of the Professor as the professor went on saying, "The red water itself isn't useful to use as some of you may hope… but it's also very priceless to say as well that anyone would want it to take a crack at trying to make the stone, so your Prize Miss Granger, is the 'Red water' keep it or sell it, that is your choice."

"T-thank you professor, it's amazing to have, I'll treat it with care," Hermione said as the professor nodded to that as he is happy someone could understand such a gift.

(Later after Class)

"Was I right or was I right?" the Witchblade asked as he was boasting again as Hermione walked about observing the vial of red water.

'I suppose it makes sense after all you are an artifact as old as human history itself even older.' Hermione replied through their link as she knew speaking out loud to the artifact would make her look mad.

 _ **"Yeah!"**_ The Witchblade boasted as he wasn't done. _**"I can be like your tutor the hot, handsome, and sexy tutor who tutors his young, attentive, naïve, and sexy as all hell charge as their journey develops into more of a taboo romance."**_ The Witchblade said as he could already picture it but Hermione then 'accidentally,' hit her hand on the wall as the Witchblade felt that. _**"Ok I had that coming."**_ The Witchblade said as he clearly could not keep his word on not making lewd comments.

"Huh?" Hermione asked as she looked and saw some kids reading the issue of her 'comic book,' as Hermione still had yet to read the copy she got from Fred and George.

 _ **"Look just read it already and if you like it make some minor editing demands and ask for 50% of the cut."**_ The Witchblade said as he liked how he looked in the comic book.

"I..." She began only for a new voice to be heard.

"Granger!" Came the voice of Daphne Greengrass as Hermione looked and saw the pureblood witch charge over to her and in turn grabbed her wrist that had the Witchblade on it.

 _ **"Oh boy she's pissed and I didn't do it."**_ The Witchblade said as Daphne glared at her.

"I know you used that Witchblade item to cheat." Daphne accused as Hermione and the Witchblade were wide eyed at this.

"What?!" Hermione asked as everyone was shocked to hear this as it was a well-known fact Hermione never cheated.

"How else would you have known what to do when the books said otherwise?" Daphne asked as Hermione was shocked to hear such accusation.

"I can cut her up if you want." The Witchblade offered as Hermione ignored him and yanked her arm away.

"I did no such thing!" Hermione countered but she did not know for sure. After all it was an ancient artifact who gave her the information so who's to say she hadn't used that to cheat.

"Prove it now!" Daphne countered as Hermione glared at Daphne.

"How then?" Hermione asked as it seemed a situation was about to brew up.

"Tell me what you did to brew the potion successfully!" Daphne yelled as it was clear the ice queen was not happy about this.

"I compared my text book to Harry's and saw how his modified one was helping him succeed." Hermione answered as she then began to turn to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me my friends are waiting for me." Hermione said as she began to walk away but Daphne wasn't dealing with it.

"Oh bloody hell no!" Daphne yelled as she had enough of this as it's always Hermione succeeding in everything they do and she was sick of it.

But before Daphne could draw her wand a hand grabbed her and stopped her as Hermione saw this. "Look I know I'm the night duty guy here... but even I don't look the other way during day time events like this." Jackie responded as Hermione saw him here.

"Uncle Jackie!" Hermione said as she saw him here as the Witchblade rolled his eyes at the fact the Darkness Host was here.

"Hey Curly hair." Jackie greeted as Hermione knew it was her surrogate uncle's pet name for her but it didn't mean she liked it. "Now how about you walk away all calm like and we can call it a day deal?" Jackie said as he knew he couldn't hurt these brats but he can scare them a bit.

Daphne huffed and walked off as she wasn't going to deal with this yet but then she stopped for a moment. "I'll take him from you Granger." Daphne said as she then glared at Hermione. "I'll win him over." She replied before walking off as it was clear Hermione was confused.

 _ **"Oooohhh a romantic rival for your boy toy how shall we do it Yandere or the old fashion romantic comedy?"**_ The Witchblade joked as Hermione of course ignored him again as she walked off again.

"Thank you Jackie!" Hermione thanked him as Jackie waved her off as he saw Hermione walk off.

(Later Common Room)

"So this thing can make a bloody Philosopher Stone?" Ron asked as they looked at the vial in question.

"Yes if done right." Hermione said as she looked to the liquid in question.

"I don't think we should try but..." Harry began but the temptation was still there.

 _ **"I wouldn't do it."**_ The Witchblade began as Hermione heard this.

'Don't tell me you know how to make one?' Hermione asked as she looked to the bracelet.

 _ **"Well... yes and no I was just there with another host when it was forged."**_ The Witchblade said as he then sighed. _**"Believe it or not the Philosopher Stone is not something you should screw with the reason no one succeeded is because they all lacked one important ingredient, an ingredient I will not divulge due to how it has driven scores of you guys and girls bat shit insane."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione sighed a bit to this in turn.

"Bad news no Stone." Hermione said as Harry heard this.

"The Witchblade?" Harry asked as Hermione nodded to this.

"The Witchblade." Hermione replied as she looked to Harry as Ron cleared his throat a bit showing he was a third wheel here.

"You do realize what he just did right?" Ron asked as Hermione was wide eye at this as she now had her curiosity aroused as the Witchblade realized this as well.

 _ **"Oh... Shiiiit."**_ Witchblade cursed realizing he fucked up big time.

Soon enough Hermione with the others waiting by to see what could happen as they hear Hermione talking to the bracelet on her wrist trying to get it to talk as she said, "Come on Witchblade, you can tell us, we might not even to it."

 _ **"No fricken way,"**_ The Witchblade answer as he wasn't getting involved in that crazy adventure as Hermione said, "Why not?"

 _ **"Because making that stone is taboo for a reason, as I believe Nicholas Flamel spoken that was written in that book you red once, when he made his own Philosopher Stone, it nearly drove him to madness, as if that even real, congratulations to him of not losing it,"**_ Witchblade answer as he didn't want his host go making the stone let alone go crazy trying to do it.

"But what cause other people to go to madness over making it? Is the red water really that toxic?" Hermione asked as the Witchblade give a laugh and said, _**"Oh no, that stuff would mostly make you feel sick if you breath in a good amount, but that not the point it's not the red water that cause people to go made, it the way of how it's made, and that all I'm telling."**_

"You're not talking?" Hermione asked as the Witchblade said, _**"That right, now good luck trying to get it out of me, as I have years of practice ignoring things as well."**_

Hermione huff a bit as she said to harry and Ron as she said, "He's not budging at all."

"Great, and I was wondering what it would take to do it," Ron said as Harry thought for a moment as he said, "Maybe we can… do something that would change his mind?"

"Please you heard what Hermione said about it, It's a pervert no matter what she may offer he may just refuse and would get a free show," Ron said as Hermione smack him a bit as she said, "Don't say it like that, you make it sound like I always give him a look at me."

Hermione soon thought of something as she said, "Wait I got it."

"What?" Ron asked as Harry also asked, "What is it?"

 _ **"Wait, what are you doing?"**_ The Witchblade asked as he saw a strange glimpse of something in Hermione head as she bit her lip a bit as she said, "Since the Witchblade is able to reads my mind anyways and see what I am thinking of… I'm not going to be proud of it but, I think of know of one way to do it."

 _ **"Hold on, don't tell me your going too?"**_ The Witchblade started to say as Hermione gotten a look at Ron and harry and try to think of something as she said, "I'm going to say but I am going to ask you two something."

"What is it, we'll try to help," Harry said as the Witchblade soon gotten the idea what Hermione was doing as he said, _**"Don't do it."**_

"Please take off your tops," Hermione said as Ron and Harry looked at each other for a moment before they follow Hermione instruction as now they were both shirtless, as the Witchblade saw glimpse of the idea as he said, _**"Don't you dare!"**_

"Step closer to each other," Hermione said as Harry and Ron did so as they wonder what her idea is as Hermione nodded as she said, "Now one last thing as you much follow it without question or hesitation."

 _ **"Don't, you fuckin dare!"**_ The Witchblade said as both boys nodded as they wonder what is going to happen as Hermione soon said, "Hug each other now like you were hugging a friend!"

Ron and Harry had a weird look on their faces but soon put their arms around each other as Hermione trade of thought soon follow what came natural to her as she thought of more than what they were doing as the Witchblade as really screaming out loud in her head, _**"Oh fucking hell make it stop! Stop it for the love of all that is good and pure in the world make it stop!"**_

(Mind scape)

The humanoid form of the Witchblade couldn't find anything to look away as within Hermione head he saw all her thoughts as it was pasted all over the walls as two males hold and kissing each other and some were doing something that didn't seem he didn't want to look at, at all as he yell out, _**"No more! No more! I give! Uncle! Uncle!"**_

(Real world)

 _ **"For the love of- Just stop it!"**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione was feeling ashamed of this but felt a sense of pride now as she said to the Witchblade, "Unless you want to tell me how the stone is made, I will not stop at all."

 _ **"Alright! Alright! I give! I'll tell you the secret of the stone,"**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione took a breath and try to get back to her normal train of thought as she image books and… some nude image of her in the mirror as she said, "Alright that enough, he's going to talk."

Ron and Harry release each other as Ron said, "That as bloody weird."

"No kidding," Harry said as he put back his shirt on as soon enough as Hermione asked, "How is the stone made? Tell me and I'll promise you, I won't think of those thoughts again."

The Witchblade sounded it was out of breath and still recovering from Hermione's mind blowing thoughts of man on man action as he said, _**"Its blood and souls."**_

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked as the Witchblade answer again, _**"The blood of man and their mortal souls are needed for the stone, as the water will not crystalize without the blood, and it won't be powered without the souls acting like a conduit, not much blood is needed, but its takes many souls to make the crystal red water into the Philosopher Stone. That is what's needed to do so."**_

"But Nicholas Flamel did it so surely he must have used criminal's right?" Hermione said as the Witchblade sighed.

 _ **"Men and woman of old who studied the art of Alchemy all attempted to create the Philosopher Stone many had varying results. Eventually research and study were done for that prize. Using prisoners on death row as test subjects they saw a man succeeded where hundreds had failed but the fact was his actions had consequences on himself and his loved ones."**_ The Witchblade said as he sat on a mental chair on a table.

 _ **"The stone takes many forms for it has many names not only does it brew the elixir of life but it amplifies ones magical prowess or alchemy to unimaginable heights but the man who first created it went mad when friends and family turned on him for the stone and later the guilt of how he created it became too much he destroyed his research and hung himself."**_ The Witchblade said with Hermione listening. No doubt after discovering this Nicki wanted to make sure no one ever learned this secret and opted to take it with him to his grave." He said as Hermione understood the reasoning.

Using human lives to create the very prize of every wizard and alchemist in the world... it sounded like to her only true monsters would commit mass genocide to even consider creating a Philosopher Stone.

"Well?" Ron asked as Hermione sighed calmly to this.

"Never." Hermione began as she realized such knowledge as well as the guilt and path using or creating the stone would cause would better be left lost. "We are NEVER creating a Philosopher Stone." Hermione said as it was her choice and no one else's. "It's not worth the cost." Hermione resolved as she looked down a bit. It wasn't worth it as she refused to be a murderer just for a stone.

"Come on we best head to our next class." Harry said knowing it was for the best. After all the price of human life isn't one that should be paid without just cause.

(Scene Break Evening Dark Forest)

A cloaked figure was walking through the forest using Lumos to guide her way through. As she arrived she saw large Troll sleeping as the figure saw this. "Simple enough." She said as it was time to act.

She then fired a spell at it strong enough to not only wake it up but properly piss it off as well. The Troll of course woke up and glared at the figure as she had a hidden smirk on her face. "Come to me." She said as she fired another spell at it to attract it torts Hogwarts.

'Now then Darkness and Witchblade let us test this new host.' The Angelus mentally said as she guided the troll to Hogwarts.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Dumbledore's Office)

Hermione found herself with Harry and Jackie in Dumbledore's office as it seems Hermione was being let in on some important information beyond the prophesy hanging over Harry's head. "Ms. Granger happy to see that Mr. Estacado found you." Dumbledore said as Hermione smiled as she was in the library when Jackie had come to fetch her.

"Of course sir... but May I ask why am I here?" Hermione asked as she was curious about this.

"Of course my apologies but I was hoping your Witchblade may be able to help in a task of mine." Dumbledore asked the Witchblade bearer who was confused a bit.

"Um it depends on what it is." Hermione said as after the fiasco in her 5th year when she was bound to a bed for hosting the Witchblade she wasn't very keen on trusting just yet.

"It involves Mr. Potter and Voldemort." Dumbledore said as Hermione was curious until the Witchblade spoke up.

"Huh looks like he wants to bring us into his inner circle." The Witchblade commented seeing what the goat wanted easily.

Hermione of course heard this as she was wide eyed for a second before speaking again. "How may I help?" Hermione asked as Dumbledore presented the fountain pensieve he possessed. "To start I ask that you and Mr. Potter enter my memories to see Tom Riddle in his youth when I first met him." Dumbledore said as Jackie sighed a bit while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah magic and I don't get along all the time but is that safe?" Jackie asked as he was concerned for Hermione on this subject.

"Disgusting." The Darkness commented as the source of all evil and chaos hated when Jackie showed compassion especially to his child's host of all people.

"I assure you Mr. Estacado no one has been harmed or killed with these as of yet." Dumbledore said but he wasn't done. "In fact the chances of this are very slim as the viewers would simply be observers unable to interact with the memory in question." Dumbledore explained as that put things to perspective for them a bit.

"If I can help I will do it." Hermione said as she knew with the Witchblade he can insert his own memories through his tendrils as well as the memories of his past hosts.

"Though I wonder how he and his brother are doing if he told him of theirs sisters relationship with me?" The Witchblade wondered at random to which Hermione rolled her eyes and focused on the task at hand which was the basin of water with ancient runes around the mentioned basin.

As the group of four walk up to the water bowl, Dumbledore dim the lights as Jackie sense the darkness enjoying to be in its element of shade.

With Harry holding up Dumbledore's memory inside that small bottle as he uncork it and pour the liquid memory Essen into the bowl as a dark shade moves around inside of it until it becomes a little clear as a site of a memory is ready to be seen as Harry look towards Hermione and said, "Ready?"

She nodded as soon enough she dive her head down into the water bowl as she looks deep in the memory and saw what was going on as she saw Dumbledore about 50 or so years younger as he has some color in his beard as she saw and soon enough saw him walk up to an orphanage in a muggle area.

(Inside)

AS Dumbledore is seen talking to the caretaker of the orphanage as she spoken to him clearly as she can as she said to him while walking up the stairs, ""I... I must admit to some confusion upon the receiving your Letter Mr. Dumbledore, in all the years tom's been here, he's never once had a family visitor."

Soon they came to a room that hold a boy named by Tom as the woman stood before it while facing Dumbledore as she said, "There has been incidents with other children, Nasty things."

The woman knocks on the door before opening it as she announce to the boy inside the room as he said, "Tom you have a visitor."

"How'd you do Tom," Dumbledore said as he walk in as he look and saw the young Tom and see everything else in the room with rocks around line up to smallest to biggest, photos of dark places and a book that holds many papers in it as Tom was facing a window as it was raining outside as he said strangely, "Go."

Soon enough Dumbledore was sitting on Tom's bed as Tom was sitting at his wooden desk as he said, "You're the doctor, are you?"

"No, I'm a professor," Dumbledore said as tome said to him, "I don't believe you, she wants me looked at, she think that I am... different."

"Well Perhaps they're right," Dumbledore said as tom respond to this as he said, "I'm not mad."

"Hogwarts it's not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school... school of magic," Dumbledore said as he let that sink into tom as he waited for a respond to that but there was none as Dumbledore said to him, "You can do things, can't you tom? Things other children can't."

After a bit Tom responded to that as he said, "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them... I can make bad thing happen to people who are mean to me, can make them hurt, if I want... who are you?"

"Well I'm like you tom, I'm different," Dumbledore said as Tom started to get demanding with some attitude as he talk to him as he said, "Prove it."

Suddenly without saying or doing anything, a fire erupted around Tom's wardrobe as tom look toward it for a moment almost unaffected as he turn back to Dumbledore as he said to him Tom, "I think there's something in your wardrobe trying to get out tom."

Flashing forward a bit as tom open the Wardrobe without fear it seem from the fire, as inside he saw a box as its raddle inside getting tom's attention as he reach down ignoring the flame as he pick it up and walk away from the wardrobe as the fire vanish as the doors shut on its own to the look of it.

Tom empty the stuff in the box onto the box and inside of it was a ball, a harmonica, and some other things that seem so much for one kid to have all to himself as Dumbledore said, "Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts tom... but Hogwarts, you'll be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it. You understand me?"

Dumbledore soon walk out of the room without say anything else as he waited for an answer but gotten none... until tom said, "I can speak to snakes too; they find me, whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?"

Without saying another word as Dumbledore look back at Young tom and before anyone knew it, the memory suddenly ended.

(Outside the bowl)

Harry drew back his head as he saw inside the memory soon after Hermione did as they both look surprise about what they saw as they saw the dark lord himself before he became what he is today.

 _ **"Well that was enlightening."**_ The Witchblade commented after seeing the memory. _**"Little shit was already a monster to begin with after enduring 11 years of being seen as a freak."**_ The Witchblade said while watching this.

'Witchblade!' Hermione mentally scolded as the artifact shrugged.

 _ **"What? I've been around the park before. Saving that kids soul was a fools bet with a slim chance of success. He was mentally disturbed due to his upbringing."**_ The Witchblade said before he sighed a bit. _**"If it were me I'd kill him right then and there before he became he who should get moisturizer and plastic surgery."**_ The artifact said as Hermione wouldn't kill someone over a possible future.

"Is there more to the story like how did Voldemort end up there?" Hermione asked as this caused a stone looked from Harry and Dumbledore.

"My dear... it's complicated but..." Dumbledore began but it was Harry who spoke.

"We already saw Tom's memories before this... particularly of his family." Harry said as Hermione heard this but she knew it wasn't shocking as despite being an orphan all children had to come from somewhere. "He was born to Merope Gaunt of the Gaunt family... I won't go into detail but long story short her father Marvelo Gaunt was sent to Azkaban so Merope used a love potion on Tom's father to forget his love interest and when it eventually wore off and she stopped giving it to him he wasn't too pleased." Harry explained but he wasn't done. "Marvelo came back eventually but died not long after and Tom Sr. well he left Merope pregnant and alone where she eventually had Tom who ended up at that orphanage." Harry explained to which Hermione looked.

"Thus started a domino effect that put us all here." Hermione said realizing what this meant.

"Damn can't say I don't understand him." Jackie said as he went through the same it was only because of Jenny that he made it through ok.

"Such irony... perhaps he should have been my host." The Darkness hissed out as it knew perhaps the Gaunt family should have been his meat puppets as opposed to the Estacado's.

"Be that as it may I believe this will be enough for tonight." Dumbledore began only for a knock to be heard as Dumbledore was surprised by this.

"Enter." He said as soon a frantic Flitwick arrived.

"Albus thank Merlin we have a situation someone has allowed Trolls into the school and I don't think that's the worst of it." He said as Jackie heard this

Dumbledore hearing this instantly sprang into action with Jackie. "Bloody Hell not again." Harry said while getting a case of Dejavu.

"I got it." Jackie said while he pulled out his piece and cocked it no doubt to sedate the Darkness.

"I will gather the teachers for this." Dumbledore said not realizing what they will find.

"Make sure they are there for cleanup and have a strong stomach for it." Jackie said to which Harry wondered what the hell he was about to do.

 _ **"This should be good."**_ The Witchblade said as he knew when the Darkness plays a gory mess was left behind.

(Dungeons)

Jackie was walking through the halls to where the Trolls were believed to be located. Jackie of course was lucky the torches were going out as he passed through no doubt thanks to Dumbledore. It wasn't long until he caught a whiff of its rancid smell that he knew he found them. He began to enter the halls of the Dungeons and in turn saw standing before him the trolls all angry as Jackie cocked his gun ready to begin.

"Hey gruesome." Jackie began to which the Darkness felt it. "You get you wish tonight." Jackie said knowing if the Darkness could smile it would be making a sadistic gruesome smile right now.

"AT LAST I FEEEEED!" The Darkness roared to which Jackie's body was soon covered in the armor of the Darkness as claw sprouted from his wrists with a mask covering his face. Jackie then proceeded to attack as he sent snake like tendrils at the Trolls. He wasn't done as he jumped onto one and shot its eyes out before digging his claws into its skull and ripping out its brain while leaving a hole where its face use to be. As the troll fell Jackie dodged an attack from another with its club before he sliced off its arms with the snake tendrils that had serrated ridges on their backs.

The Trolls roared out only for Jackie to claw at its face causing it to roar in pain from the attack. He wasn't done as he then summoned a large amount of his darkling's who roared and laughed before the onslaught began. The Trolls tried their best to stay alive but with Jackie and the Darkness here with almost zero light they didn't stand a chance.

There was the sound of flesh being torn and ripped, bones snapping and shatter, and finally the roars of pain and agony from the trolls accompanied by the jeers and laughs of the Darkling's as they tore apart the Trolls. It wasn't long until all was silence as Jackie took a seat atop one of the Trolls discarded clubs just as the teachers with Hermione arrived. Most of them were the house heads but needless to say Flitwick had to empty his stomach upon arrival as one of the snake heads that came from the Darkness was enjoying the treat of its victim's hearts as the Trolls had big hearts thus they enjoyed a hearty meal.

"Merlin's beard." Minerva gasped as she saw that they weren't even needed after what Jackie had done while Dumbledore looked upon it with worry and regret. He knew the Darkness was an entity even the Elder Wand had no chance of defeating but he also knew Voldemort feared it as well as some even said the Darkness host was indestructible upon their 21st Birthday.

"Sorry about the mess... couldn't be helped." Jackie said as he empties the cartridge of his gun and replacing the ammo where it needed to be replaced.

"My God." Hermione gasped as she never believed Jackie was capable of this kind of carnage as the entire hall was painted red with blood.

 _ **"That's the Darkness for you clawing its way into human history and slaughtering everything and anything in its path."**_ Witchblade said from within Hermione's mind as he saw what she saw here.

But before any more discussion could be made the Darkness roared inside Jackie's mind as he heard it. **"SHE IS HERE! THAT WHORE SHE WILL INTERFERE!"** The Darkness roared out causing Jackie to look and go wide eyed as the Darkling's and snake heads roared at it. Three Professors followed the line of sight and were shocked to see what was all but burned into the wall as Hermione saw it as well.

 _ **"Oh no."**_ The Witchblade said as Hermione read it to herself.

"HUMANS AND DARKNESS BEWARE FOR, I THE ANGELUS ROAM ONCE AGAIN." It read as Hermione saw this in shock.

"The Angelus." Hermione gasped as she remembered the Darkness and his talks about the artifact in question. Jackie checked it and saw the wall was sizzling before touching it and feeling the heat on it as the hand that touched it had its armor retract at the tips that it touched.

"It's fresh." Jackie commented as this was bad this was very bad right now. If both the Darkness and Angelus were here with the Witchblade it put every student in danger of being caught in the crossfire.

Hogwarts may very well become a warzone of ancient proportions soon... very soon.

(Scene Break a week Later Malfoy Manor)

"Narcissia why are you here?" Voldemort asked as he was alone in his room seeing as they were using Malfoy Manor as the Death Eaters Base of Operations. Right now Voldemort had vined to replicate the Witchblades Power through Clone Blades. The problem was the only piece they had to do this with, the shard that was inside him, had bonded to Bellatrix making it useless. They would need to get the Witchblade itself to acquire more shards and then contain it to force it to beget more Cloneblades. But despite this event Voldemort despised that Mudblood for every time he had looked upon a mirror he was mocked by that scar the Witchblade host had carved into him.

He valued power and was tempted to let the mudblood live to serve him seeing as the Witchblade had bonded to her. But that idea left the window when this scar had been carved into his head. Though as Lucius spoke Voldemort had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to be good news. "My lord... I regret to inform you of this but... I have received word from Snape and Draco… the Angelus and the Darkness has joined the war." Narcissia confessed to which Voldemort was in shock at hearing. He knew of both those artifacts and he knew very well he stood no chance against the ones who have it on their side.

The Angelus is more the likely going to work alone and if this is the case that would mean that Dumbledore has the Darkness at his side. Voldemort knew if he wanted to win this time he needed an ace and Bellatrix may not be up to the task as she think she is. Voldemort looked ready to panic for a second until his eyes laid on a particular book one that had information on the darkest of Witches and Wizards in history. One of them he knew very well as Morgana Le Fay the first Dark Lady who faced Merlin and King Arthur in mortal Combat. But when he thought of King Arthur Voldemort was reminded how Arthur was murdered by his own son who after the fall of Camelot vanished without a trace.

It was through extensive research into the dark arts that Voldemort had learned of a rumor or a tale. One that had spoken of how Morgana had allowed her son Prince Mordred Pendragon or Mordred Le Fay to escape death with ease. She had been the first to discover a method immortality that had caused another to create the Horcruxes. But alas she had taken that secret with her to her grave. She only told was that Mordred's 'invincibility,' was tied to Excalibur in a way that only Excalibur can strike down Mordred and Excalibur was long gone from the world lost forever more.

But luckily or in some cases unfortunately Voldemort knew exactly where to find Mordred knowing full well he had hidden himself from the changing world. "Narcissia... have Bellatrix gather Pettigrew and my most loyal inform them we are to depart for an excursion." Voldemort said as the Malfoy widow was confused at this.

"An Excursion my lord?" She asked clearly confused on this matter.

"Yes... we are going to awaken and recruit Mordred Le Fay." Voldemort said knowing to do this was truly to make this their most desperate hour. After all one should not meet the immortal son of Morgana without due caution.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here is the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and leave a review before leaving. So until next time I wills say now ja-ne.


	5. Chapter 5 Mordred Awakens Demon Hunted

Hermione Granger and the Witchblade

ESKK: New Chapter at long last now let's start reading this shall we.

(Start Prologue)

Sought by the greed of man since the dawn of humankind, but only bestowed upon the woman whose fate is forever scars. The Witchblade, it is the righteous sword of God or the hand of the devil himself? Now a new Bearer has been Chosen and she must discover the answer herself as she stands on the brink of destiny, she is force to seek the balance between ecstasy and ruin.

To Kill

To live

To Love

To Die

The Destiny of the Witchblade continues

(Start Chapter Le Fay lands)

As Voldemort's followers along with Peter and Bellatrix for extra help, search the strange woods as Voldemort had a plan of finding Mordred and getting him to side with him. But if things ended up in a fight, his followers being use as cannon folds, Peter… mostly to be used as a distraction or a meat shield for Bellatrix in a fight if things don't go as plan the dark lord had intended.

"Can't believe the dark lord have us doing this? Why not just burn this place down and find any remaining up," A random death eater said to another, as the same one was about to say more. But he soon found a blade pierce through the back of the death eater that was talking to him as Bellatrix part turn with her arm to form the Cloneblade weapon and use it on the nameless death eater. She then pulled out of him to watch him fall, as the one death eater who was talking was speechless as Bellatrix walk up to him and said, "Don't disrespect the dark lord wishes, he has desired this to be done without being heard by anyone."

He had spent much of his treasury to learn the last known location of Mordred prison is held at, at best he ever gotten was the location of his tomb, instead of the normal kidnapping and torture victims to get information out of people, he needed to keep this hidden since Voldemort, didn't want the mudblood Witchblade host or her uncle that holds the darkness to find out about this and hunt them down before they could find it.

Bellatrix held up the blade to the death eater who talk and said to him in an almost disturbing sweet way, "If you question this again… you will find yourself like him." As Bellatrix stomp her foot on the dead death eater with a few bones sound to break under to foot as well as the death eater nodded and move on with the others who are still searching around.

The Death Eaters heard from and reported about magical and mundane historians has told stories about the old forest of Europe where Mordred, the immortal prince was said to be taken to, place in a mausoleum where the dead rest and guards it, at least that how the legends were told to Voldemort taking it as hoax as necromancy is a dangerous and taboo magic the wizarding world will consider the darkest kind of magic forbidden to be told or shown anywhere no doubt.

Bury, hidden, and locked away in an eternal sleep as Merlin could cast upon him. Mordred could not be killed or destroy for the son of Morgana due to the power he was given by his mother, and forcefully from his father was an immortal being. A power granted to him before the battle that would lead to Author's death with many sacrificing themselves to do so.

Old scrips, and wives tale songs told of where Mordred was hidden in his prison, it was a matter of putting the pieces together in the right order of first coming to the an odd looking mausoleum building that looked pure white like time hasn't touched it with the only sign of age around it were the vines and trees that grew around it.

"Someone signal our lord… we have found it," Bellatrix said as Peter got on it as he lifted up his arm and pull his sleeve with his magic made arm to full up his sleeve to show the mark of Voldemort and press against it, as dark wind soon follow, as moment later a dark cloud came over head before coming down fast, as it landed, Voldemort appeared beside Bellatrix, Peter as they overlooked the scene before them as Bellatrix stood before her lord bow.

"This… is the place my lord, I can feel it," Bellatrix spoken, as she could feel her Cloneblade acting a bit for some reason as she held her wrist, with Voldemort nodded and said, "Yes… there is no doubt about it, this is the place, this is where Mordred lay rest."

"My lord are you sure he is even here and alive?" another Death eater asked put for Bellatrix to growl to him as she had to kill one person already.

"Do not question him if Mordred is alive we bring him with us if he is dead we take his remains." Bellatrix growled knowing her lord's wisdom was without end.

"Calm yourself Bellatrix, its find to question things… as if he is dead then I will take any secrets he has off his remains," Voldemort said as without saying anything else, he held out his wand and cast out a great wordless spell that soon killed everything around, the place, the trees turns to black and crumbles away, the vines dried up and turns to dust, as everything but the building itself has seem to remain untouched by Voldemort's spell as he smile to this knowing this is truly is the place that was told by many in the legends of Mordred.

"Come." Voldemort said as he felt much of his power has left him, as he knew these lands were cursed with a very dark magic that restricted their power. One wrong move would mean failure and Voldemort needing a new body again.

Soon enough as the group were walking down the halls of the mausoleum, as it shows it goes deep underground, as they reach the main area of it, many cobwebs surrounding the place with coffins surrounds the area but one place seem almost out of place to the center of it as it seem the center of the room is a walk way so people to go to other parts of the room other than taking the roundabout way, but their held a symbol like crest, that looked very familiar to Bellatrix Cloneblade bracelet.

"I believe this is where I'll take the lead, My lord," Bellatrix spoken to Voldemort as he nodded silently, as with that Bellatrix smile as she raise her arm and use her Cloneblade, transforming and extending out the blade of her weapon as she slash the center of the symbol crest, it broke apart with ease and collapse down showing a stairway down going even deeper than before.

As the group went down the spiraling stairs that remain intact for over a thousand years, as they soon came to a very dark tunnel using their wands to summon forth the light needed, until some magical active trap came forth and killed some of Voldemort followers, and so they went with the old faction torch to light their way.

They roamed about as Voldemort knew where his hide out was. Some say he hid from a changing world, others say he grew bored of it, but Voldemort knew what happened to him... the Witchblade somehow forced him into a deep dormancy and when he awoke to a new world he was not pleased. He found these modern day humans repulsive for they lacked the strength and power of his time. The world changed and he despised its change for begetting weaklings.

Soon enough as they came to an open room that seem empty but the walls tells otherwise, as Peter was sniveling scared while Voldemort took charge as a death eater saw carved writing on the walls. "My lord." The Death Eater called to his lord as Voldemort saw it.

"It's Arthurian the language of Morgana and Merlin." Voldemort said as he glared at it.

"If Mordred is here then where is he?" Bellatrix asked seeking out the fallen knight. But she got her answer when her Cloneblade Bracelet lit up as it sensed danger.

"The only place he could be… There," Voldemort the seal symbol on the ground as he knew with carving of seals are meant to be longer lasting of sealing away a dangerous being. He also knew if they broke the seal, they will free who they been looking for.

"Let not waste any more time then, Bella, do what you can," Voldemort said as the dark witch smile and use her Cloneblade to cut away the spot as Peter quickly move away before he could be cut up to bits.

Bellatrix stop soon enough as the seal was gone and all there was beneath it… was dark wet soil it seems, as it seem things were calm down and nothing is happening as Voldemort said to Peter, "Wormtail, dig down and find the tomb if it's there."

"Y-yes my lord," Peter said to the dark Lord before he gotten down on his hands and knees and started digging in the soil, as it seem very lose and easy moved by hand… but it seem the soil was wet from water, as stain on Peters hand as he look at them, they looked bloody red as his whole being shakes as he said, "M-my lord."

Before Wormtail could say anything the ground started to shake as the soil seem to be shifting on its own before it turn into a bloody swirling vortex as Peter was looking into it, he was breathing heavily until he saw something in the blood as he scream out as if he sees the devil.

Soon enough a hand reach up towards him and grab his face and dragging him down into the blood as Voldemort back away as he commanded his followers, "Get him out!"

Two of his followers did so as they ran towards Wormtail as he was being pulled in and try to pull him out, but it seem the more they did, the stronger the drag became until

*Rip!

They pulled Wormtail body out without his head as his blood squirted out from the stump where his head once stood as the followers drop the body and step away, as soon enough from the blood pool, an blood cover armed hand came forth follow by another and soon came forth rising from the ground cover in what seem could be the blood of his enemies, Mordred… in all of his glory.

"Who dares?" He asked in a low tone showing he was whipping off the blood from his face.

"Mordred Le Fay." Voldemort greeted only for Mordred to send a powerful attack at him before he could react.

"It's Mordred Pendragon to you." Mordred corrected while glaring at Voldemort.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix roared but Voldemort stopped her.

"No let him be for now." Voldemort said knowing they were stepping over egg shells here. "I understand you hold all the secrets of the Witchblade as well as the Angelus and Darkness." Voldemort said as Mordred glared at him.

"Yes... none I am willing to share. Leave now worm." Mordred warned them as Bellatrix was holding on to not attacking for now.

"Don't you dare insult him half-blood!" Bellatrix roared out glaring at the prince who murdered his own father centuries prior.

"I will do as I please wench." Mordred countered as Voldemort knew diplomacy was needed.

"Mordred your people need you now more than ever. The muggles the nom magical they have attained magic they stole from us and will overrun us." Voldemort said as Mordred scoffed to this.

"Why should I care? As far as I see you are all merely shadows of your former selves." Mordred said clearly not impressed with these modern Magic users. "I suggest you leave before you anger me more your worthless garden snake." Mordred said to which Bellatrix had enough.

"Damn you!" She roared attack until his armors left hand extended a blade and deflected a tendril from Bellatrix. She then found herself face to face with Mordred as he admired her looks.

"My you look much like my mother did in days of old." Mordred said before caressing her cheek as his mask retracted revealing his face. The face showed blond hair well-kept despite bathing in his enemy's blood with eyes of the deepest crimson red. "Such beauty..." He continued before grasping h her cheek roughly. "But you lack her elegance whore." Mordred said before he felt a blade stab into his stomach.

"Die." Bellatrix said before she kicked him away. "AVADA KADAVRA!" She roared out firing the killing curse at Mordred.

"No Bellatrix!" Voldemort tried but the killing curse his Mordred knocking him limp.

"So much for an immortal." Bellatrix scoffed only to hear coughing.

"Nice try." He said rising up again as his wound already healed. "But only Excalibur can destroy me." Mordred said as he retracted his armor to pants and the left arm alone.

"Mordred we need you aid the Witchblade roams once more and with it the Angelus and Darkness." Voldemort said while Bellatrix was ready for anything.

"And give me one good reason why this should concern me in anyway." Mordred scoffed as only one thing can truly attract him to this pointless war.

"Because the people remember you only as a villain or not at all." Voldemort said as Mordred listened. "They do not know of your strength and power as well as the conquest you had lead in your age." Voldemort said as he looked to Mordred. "I can provide you a new army and a new conquest of your liking." Voldemort said as Mordred glared for a bit.

"You need my help because the foe you seek to best is beyond your power to best." Mordred said as he glared at Voldemort. "Why else would you come seeking me you need the aid of my power to best someone else." Mordred said as Bellatrix was wary of him. "So tell me your foe what is his or her name?" Mordred asked as he looked to Voldemort wanting answers.

"Harry... Potter." Voldemort said to the immortal warrior hoping he got a bite.

"And those who protect him?" Mordred asked walking over to Voldemort.

"A mudblood Hermione Granger who hosts the Witchblade and the host to the Darkness." Voldemort said as Mordred heard this and smirked a bit.

"Potter... sounds familiar... was that not the family the daughter of Peverel married into?" Mordred said recounting past events in his musing. "Tell me is Harry a capable warrior?" Mordred asked as he knew the Potter family surely must have one of the Deathly Hollows.

"Yes from my time searching his memories... I know he had bested the Basilisk controlled by the Heir to Salazar Slytherin." Voldemort said to which the name rung bells in Mordred's head.

"That guard snake Salazar placed in that school in case of a crusade attack by the Muggle Catholics?" Mordred asked as this caught many of their attention.

"The one he placed to cleans, the school of mudbloods." Voldemort corrected as to this Mordred scoffed.

"Seems history though written by the victors was still mistaken." Mordred laughed as he walked about a bit. "Salazar wasn't a pureblood Supremes in fact he was simply weary of them afraid they may carry their parents bigoted belief's with them into Hogwarts and after leave with all of their secrets. The Basilisk was placed in the Chamber of Secrets to act as a defensive precaution with the Chamber itself being a sort of panic room." Mordred said explaining the truth. "I should know I met him but the other founders disagreed with him and tried to stop him believing it was meant to kill muggleborn. A common state of miscommunication I'm afraid." Mordred said recounting the past showing he clearly knew the founders at one point as Bellatrix held her tongue as did the Death Eaters.

"But I digress." He said before returning to subject. "So Potter bested the Basilisk as I'm to assume its immune to most magic and its skin was quiet difficult to pierce." Mordred said as he looked to Voldemort.

"He used the Sword of Gryffindor to do it. A sword he had no prior training with." Voldemort said as now Mordred was intrigued.

"Interesting." Mordred said as he began to smile a bit. A warrior that may be worthy of his time one with nobility and honor befitting of a knight if he has been a thorn at Voldemort's side. "First things first... I require a set of clothing and for you to tell me more about this... Harry Potter." Mordred requested as he saw he may have finally found a worthy opponent.

Voldemort was grinning inside as with the heir to Morgana at his side he will no doubt gain headway in this war. Mordred though cared little for the war as the Prince desired only one thing, a worthy opponent who like him has honor and lives by the sword. Ironic for Mordred was a relic of the past but now he's finally found a lead on a modern day version of himself. Voldemort may desire to kill Harry but If the Boy proves worthy then Mordred will deal with Voldemort himself... after all he knew about Horcruxes and he knew how to destroy them... after all Salazar didn't have a Basilisk without letting the Prince know its gifts.

(Scene Break Hogwarts)

Hermione was once more in the Library looking over the notes she gathered and historical text involving the Witchblade. Hermione was lucky Jackie had past experience but she knew so long as he was host to the Darkness he couldn't do much to help. Strange part was last she saw him he said he was taking a ride to London to visit someone. Not much to go on there but she figured it was his alone time seeing as he hasn't dated anyone since her Aunt Sarah.

Anyway she and Harry have been working together to deal with Voldemort by trying to go through his past as best they could. Dumbledore began revealing things about the Dark Lord that she wasn't aware about outside of word of mouth from Harry. With this she continued her studies as she was lucky to have Dumbledore acquire her books on some of the most famous woman in history. Anyway Hermione had also taken to reading the comic book Fred and George made of her and needless to say... she liked it. It didn't overly sexualize her as she thought it did and kept it within reasonable levels.

Apparently Hermione Granger and the Witchblade told about a young Witch after acquiring the Witchblade had been dragged into a much larger world then she knew. She became a sort of paranormal detective and private investigator looking through cases that could not be explained through normal means. The first Issue and arc seemed to move torts a possible Church Corruption Case but despite this Hermione was oddly enough exited to see where it would go next. She had of course written to Fred and George her demands which was the power to veto certain things in the comic, 50% of the cut, and finally all the new issues of it for free.

"Hey Hermione." Harry was heard as Hermione looked and saw Harry.

"Hey your boy toy." The Witchblade said free of his punishment at long last. Hermione of course ignored him seeing as he will be a pervert regardless of attempts at stopping it so she ended up missing that week of sweet silence from him.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione greeted as she looked to Harry.

"You seem a tad bit tired." Harry said noticing Hermione could use some rest.

"Oh I must be, sorry I've been studying for quiet sometime it seems I've let time slip me by." Hermione said to which Harry could not accept this.

"Hermione you need to rest." Harry urged her as he saw she was starting to form bags in her eyes.

"I can't now... I need to learn all that I can about the Witchblade's history and for my classes." Hermione said but Harry was against it.

"Hermione this is third year all over again only this time no Time Turner." Harry said trying to get her to relax a bit.

"He has a point Hermione. I may boost a lot of your natural strengths but I Cannot undue the need for rest or remove fatigue and drowsiness from lack of sleep." Witchblade said to which Hermione was shocked to be double teamed like this.

"Ron and I were planning on heading to Hogsmeat for the weekend after Quiddich tryouts this week and I Was hoping you'd like to come along as well." Harry offered to which Hermione was about to decline.

"But what about the Angelus she's here in Hogwarts and if she's not a teacher she must be a student." Hermione said to which Harry sighed a bit.

"I get it but we won't learn anything tired out like this." Harry said as the plan for now was to wait and listen. "Besides we can't just walk up to every student we see and try to get a rise out of Angelus we'd look mad doing it and even then there are too many candidates to interrogate making it so she can blend in easily." Harry said to which the Witchblade tweeted.

"He's not wrong." The Witchblade said knowing his mother must be biding her time and waiting to act.

"I... very well I suppose can take some time to rest." Hermione said before yawning a bit. "In fact I think I'll head to the common room and take a short nap." Hermione said while getting up and packing away her books.

"Ok sleep well Hermione." Harry said to which Hermione nodded. But as Hermione walked away a hidden figure in the library was listening in from behind some books pretending to read. She then scowled to this before smirking in response before closing the book and moving on for the time being.

(Later in the Halls)

As Hermione was walking through the schools hallways she saw it was mostly empty right now, no doubt those with a free period were spending it elsewhere or were in class. Hermione was fortunate to have a free period considering how well she does in most of her classes. But as she walked she passed by Luna who was reading a book calmly yet alone. As Hermione passed her Luna finally spoke surprising her. "The Witchblade." Luna said stopping Hermione in her tracks as she looked and noted how Luna was acting out of character with that tone.

"It bonds itself to a worthy host and grants the host incredible power." Luna said as she stood up and removed her glasses as her hair and eyes seemed straightened out and calm. "But it will not be alone... the blade scars your fate forever more. What you once desire comes second in the presence of the Balance." Luna said causing Hermione to get worried. "The Witchblade, the Darkness, the Angelus, and the Excalibur will soon meet with their fates to continue the blood soaked war that's been fought since the dawn of humankind." Luna said as Hermione then gulped a bit.

"Um Luna... are you ok?" Hermione asked concerned about Luna who then smiled returning to her normal self with a dream like stare.

"Yes... my apologies Hermione it's just you had a strange lack of Waterspurks on you." Luna said while smiling to her. "Well then I must be off I need to send out a parcel posthaste." Luna said before she began to skip away after putting away what Hermione saw were drawing utensils.

"Well... that was... weird. Is that why you all call her Looney Luna?" Witchblade asked to which Hermione was just confused at how out of character Luna had acted just now.

(Scene Break Dream)

Hermione after plopping down on the sofa in Gryffindor Tower was sleeping to get caught up on some rest she skipped for studying. But her dreams were not dreams as she looked around confused. She looked and to her shock saw a comet falling to the Earth. But as it fell she noted it never stopped falling as she noted it was falling through history judging by how the world changed around it to which she saw it was the Witchblade. She then saw a hand reach out and in turn the gauntlet transformed once more and covered a male's body in what seemed to be royal like armor.

"Excalibur." Hermione said realizing what it was as she saw this. But it wasn't done as she saw who she assumed was King Arthur fighting his way through soldiers, monsters, and even demons unaware of a female figure looking upon him, a figure in a mask, horns, and large angelic wings. "Angelus." Hermione gulped but the vision wasn't done just yet.

She then saw a blade run through Arthur as she looked and to her shock she saw a new figure as Arthur fell and died with the Excalibur reverting to the Witchblade. The vision didn't stop as Hermione saw who she assumed was Mordred cleave his way through history as his civilian form adjusted with the ages by changing his clothing and mannerisms. She saw him at every period after the fall of Camelot almost like he was leaving a bloody trail in history.

But the vision began to end as she soon saw Mordred facing Ariana who was injured and hurt but still fighting. Mordred roared out only for Ariana to use the tendrils of the Witchblade and with its blade ran Mordred through. It wasn't long after some struggle that he went limp and fell. Ariana and Hermione both saw his injuries were healing but slowly and quickly realized he did not die... he was dormant asleep as it were.

The vision ended with Ariana and the spirits of the Knights of the Round Table and Merlin sealing Mordred away in a tomb of sorts much like the one history depicted of him where he now rested to this day. The Mausoleum was soon discovered by what Hermione assumed was a Snake, Death Eaters, and a female version of Mordred's armor before the tome itself was unearthed. To her shock she saw a rat die and change into Peter Pettigrew before Mordred rose up again and roared in fury. And with this the Vision went black as Hermione felt a pull to the real world.

(Gryffindor Tower)

Hermione shot up with a start gasping for air and sweating a bit as she was shocked at what she saw. "Was this your prank again?" Hermione asked as the Witchblade had a response.

"Hey you got it from me but I'm not to blame these things happen at random and very rarely are they wrong." The Witchblade said before sighing a bit.

"So was that who I thought it was?" Hermione asked to which the Witchblade nodded in response.

"Mordred Pendragon the guy who killed King Arthur... yeap that was him." Witchblade said to which Hermione began to panic a bit.

"We need to tell Dumbledore and Jackie." Hermione said to which the Witchblade agreed.

"For once we're on the same page." The Witchblade said before they began to move.

(Later Dumbledore's office)

Hermione gotten her uncle Jackie before heading towards the headmaster office, thankfully he was up at the time as all of them were sitting around his desk as Hermione started off saying she was having visions of the past of sort as he went for a lemon drop to keep himself calm for the moment as he then asked, "What was it that you saw miss Granger?"

"It was about Mordred, the man who possible had a clone Excalibur form of the Witchblade, and maybe quite possible, Ariana may have face him before," Hermione said as Dumbledore is surprise by this as Jackie said, "Mordred… that the guy who wacked King Arthur, right?"

"Quite sure he is sense it was Arthur's own son that did it, but it quite impossible for Ariana to have fought him, if he were, then he would be quite over 1,400 years old, no witch or wizard could not live over 600 without the aid of something that's powerful in its self as something like the Philosopher's stone, and the only one who did was Nicholas Flamel himself," Dumbledore said as he didn't know what to say as Hermione had a thought.

"But… what if the clone Excalibur is the source of his immortality, the only reason it's been with him so long because the object in question is soulless but still hold power," Hermione said as the Witchblade added in, "And major whack job done to his head without something keeping the power from keeping him going insane."

Dumbledore thought for a moment as he said, "Quite possible… if he still alive that is."

"If he is alive still… what do you know of him Professor?" Hermione asked as Dumbledore was at a pause of himself as he said, "I don't know other than what been told in stories and legends about him, Mordred was the son of Morgana Le Fay and Arthur Pendragon who was bred, born, and forged in bloodshed and war. A madman, driven by lust of power and blood, as a hundreds of men gave their lives to seal him away, to make sure his power would not rise again as to say that time will eventually will kill him, other than that, I now know any more than that itself."

"Is there anything that could tell us more about him? Wherever he is… I fear he may be among the living still," Hermione said as Jackie had a thought as he spoke up saying, "I think I may know a guy that know a thing or two."

"And this man could help how exactly uncle?" Hermione asked as he look toward his nieces and said, "This was the same guy who told me more about Darkness, Angelus, and Witchblade, so he may know about this Excalibur and maybe this Mordred."

"Interesting, and this man… is he muggle?" Dumbledore asked as Jackie points to himself as he said, "Look who you talking to, before I learn of you magical wizards and witches, I was a mob boss, the guy name is Johnny Powel, and as far as I know he was completely normal… in a sense," Jackie said as he knew he was human but… not right in the head to say as Dumbledore asked him as he really want to meet this man as he said, "Is there any way we can meet or get into contact with him?"

"We can, but it's just… Johnny may still be a bit unnerved about him, so if we do…I advise to be careful around him," Jackie said as Dumbledore nodded as he said, "Understandable, we stall meet him soon as we can, maybe tomorrow if we can, but for now let's all head back to bed and get some rest, with you Mr. Estacado, I believe your shift will end within a few hours."

"Got it," Jackie said as soon enough as they all stood up, with Dumbledore taking a bit of time to get up from his chair as it seem he was a bit weak to lift up his knees as Hermione took notice of this, and Dumbledore hand… was looking like it was decaying.

Before she could say anything, the sound of an owl was heard as all three, Jackie, Hermione, and Dumbledore saw, and owl was rushing in like hell was following it and landed on the desk as Dumbledore said, "Quite strange, mail at this hour?"

He reach over to the owl and pull the letter out of its beak and break the wax seal on it as he open it up and read it to himself, as he was surprise to what he is reading. Once Dumbledore finished reading it he looked shocked and concerned as he passed it over to Hermione who began to read aloud. "We apologize in advance Professor Dumbledore but the DMLE humbly request one Hermione Jean Granger's aid in a situation of ours. We ask that she comes armed as we will explain the situation in person. -Signed Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Hermione read which surprised her and Jackie to no end.

"You have fucking got to be shitting me." Jackie said as he heard this.

"Did... I do something wrong?" Hermione asked to which Jackie sighed.

"No they need your help with a problem the Witchblade can handle." Jackie said to which the Witchblade heard this.

"Oh boy trouble is afoot." The Witchblade said ready to rumble already.

"So that's why it asked for me to be armed." Hermione said to which Jackie sighed in response. "Does the floo still work?" Hermione asked to which Dumbledore nodded.

"Ok well then Al I'm going to need a port to my place I have some guns to pick up for Hermione." Jackie said surprising Hermione of this.

"Wait guns?" Hermione asked in shock as the last time she held a gun was when she was testing what abilities the Witchblade granted her and any weapon she uses.

"Trust me better to be prepared babe." The Witchblade cut in to which Hermione had a bad feeling about this.

(Scene Break Village)

After a brief floo to the DMLE Hermione was then directed to be Apparated here where she saw a group of Aurors, Hit Wizards, and representatives of the Department of Magical Creatures. It seemed huge to her but then Tonks ran in as she luckily kept her balance up. "Hermione glad you made it." Tonks said as Hermione was standing next to Jackie as the two looked to each other.

"Yes but why was I called here?" Hermione asked to which it was Moody who spoke.

"As much as it kills me to say it girl this is a huge problem some Wizards and some demon creature are in this village and have all but overrun it." Moody said as he hobbled around on his walking stick.

"Ok but why call her here?" Jackie asked as right now he'd rather keep the Darkness locked up unless he absolutely has to bust it out.

"This 'demon,' they summoned has a history with the Witchblade took out its summoners and turned them into mindless slaves it did." Tonks explained to which Hermione was wide eyed and glared at the bracelet in turn.

"Hey don't look at me like that I've made so many enemies in my eternal life that I can't keep track of every asshole that my hosts and I have faced." The Witchblade defended but he wasn't done. "Even more so with the ones who hold a grudge against me and/or my host." He added to which Hermione rolled her eyes in turn.

"So you want me to go in there and deal with it myself?" Hermione asked as Jackie had his objections but the Witchblade spoke up.

"Come on babe it'll be fun plus you and me make the best combo your brains and body but my power and brawns... and a shit tone of other powers we can take this asshole on no problem." The Witchblade boasted to which Hermione was happy to see his ego wasn't affected by her nervousness and fear of going in there.

"If it helps, it could help make you look better in the eyes of the others in the ministry, maybe let off some heat on ya" Tonks said as he does make a point, as not everyone accepts as she is a mudblood, but maybe even more so with the Witchblade with her as Hermione thought about it and said, "Fine… I'll do it, I'll take their case."

"You sure about this, demon business isn't pretty," Jackie said as he try to convenes his niece to back away as Hermione responded to that as she said, "Nether are trolls, Cerberus, Dementors, giant snakes, and what Ron and Harry told me one time, giant spiders, but it seem we still deal with them."

"Ha that a girl!," Witchblade said as he said to Jackie, even if he can't hear him, he still want to add in his two cent to things as Jackie sighed to this as he said, "Alright… but I won't leave you hanging out to dry."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said as Jackie look to her and said, "Well I'm going to give you your long overdue birthday gifts, after we get there."

(Time skip)

As the group soon arrive near the entry of the village where it was safe enough where aurors and other combat wizard stood ready for anything and securing the area as well, as they eye Hermione, knowing what she possess, some were tempting to point their wands at her, but keep it to themselves as they didn't want to cause a massacre.

"Hey… where that uncle of yours?" Tonks asked as she knew Jackie was by them and thought he would hold onto Hermione as they teleported away, with Jackie came in a few minutes after Hermione and Tonks arrived as the aurors were surprise by this, but then again he did take magical core of dark wizards, as he said, "Sorry, I had to get a few things from the school."

"What sort of things did you have to grab?" Hermione asked as Jackie smile as he went to the closes wooden create that acted as a table, as he set the huge case down and open it as Hermione look inside as she is surprise what she saw, with Tonks and the few people around a bit surprise by the site she saw, but Jackie was asked to protect the school, and he going to do it his way as Jackie pulled out a 18 inch double barrel side by side shotgun, without a stock as Jackie said, "Winchester model 24, '12' gauge, my best friend when things goes a little worse than expected, this will be your best friend when you need it."

Hermione is surprise Jackie is giving guns to her but hey other users of the Witchblade had guns and they were given enhancement to them to make them stronger so, it could work out if she can use them right.

Next up as Jackie put down the shotgun and pulled out a glock 19 pistol as he cocks it back fast as he aim down the sites as he said, "An old favorite and holding a piece of legacy, the glock 19, 9mm, this one… belonged to Sara."

Jackie held it out to Hermione as she was surprise by that as she took it and felt the weight of it and also felt a residue of some Witchblade energy in it as she can tell, this gun did belong to Sara at one point or another, as Hermione held it up and look down the sites as she suddenly felt like she gotten a good handle on it with her site clear.

"When you need to take out a lot of small fries, this will do the trick," Jackie said as he soon pull out one more thing as he thought may come in handy as he show it off, "And if you need something for the big ones, you dirty harry right?"

"Heard of it, but never seen them," Hermione said as her parents never really let her watch gun blazing movies as Jackie said, "Alright then, well with dirty harry he had his 44 magnum, here its big brother."

As Jackie pull out a handcannon revolver as he said, ".50AE, this will blow anyone or anything's head off, one shot and its dead." (Resident evil 4 handcannon).

Hermione is impressed by that as she only thought the 44 magnum was the most powerful handgun in the world, but it seem there always other that would top it, as Jackie held up the hand cannon up as he said, "One hell of a kick but it's worth it."

He place the handcannon down as he also pick up an outfit next as he said, "I and I also brought some other clothing and gear to have your gear put away in, to help you out since I know robes aren't going to help you in this situation, transforming right away or not, it better to be safe than sorry."

"That true I suppose," Hermione said as if she gets attack and not while transform, she could end up losing must of her clothing, and if she needed some extra firepower, her robes would be in the way anyways, as Jackie put them down before Hermione as he said, "hope these are to your liking."

"They… will work I suppose," Hermione said as she looked at the outfit as it seem more tactical, as she put down the gun as Jackie asked her, "Need help suiting up?"

"I can do that myself, thank you," Hermione said as she took the clothes and went to a more private area with Tonks following her as she took the case as she close it and said, "I'll help her with this, just don't… do anything."

(Moment later)

Hermione came out from the area she change at as she wearing a more tough girl look with a couple of holsters at her side, and a Shotgun Scabbard on her back sling around as she said, "Do I look alright?"

"Your ass looks big in the back, and that a good quality, booming!" Witchblade said in her mind as she groaned to this.

"Watcher." Tonks was heard as she walked in. "Ya better move fast these bastards aren't the type to let things go considering big and ugly inside wants you bad enough to kill." Tonks said to which Hermione gulped a bit.

"Come on let's find this ugly motherfucker." The Witchblade said to which Hermione calmed herself. She had power but she didn't know the limits of said power. "Hey my power is unlimited ok I have yet to meet a fucker who can out class me... you on the other hand... I've met plenty." The Witchblade said no doubt joking but that did not help Hermione's situation. "Hey just think by morning they will be singing words of praise." The Witchblade said to which Hermione had to agree for now.

"Ok I'm ready." Hermione said nervous as the Witchblade smirked.

"Ok but heads up once you go in you need to go all the way through we can't risk sending in anymore Aurors or Hitwizards till it's over." Tonks said before gulping a bit.

"I'm guessing if I don't succeed then you may have to use more... darker Department of Mysteries methods to deal with it." Hermione assumed to which Tonks nodded to this.

"Damn... back in the day Witches and Wizards weren't such pansy ass pussies. Jeez what has happened since WWII?" The Witchblade asked looking to Hermione on how far Wizards and Witches had fallen since the good old days. "Man why did JK Rowling not make you all a bit more badass magic wielders, no wonder Fanfiction Writers love to make OP Harry Potter fanfics." The Witchblade said to which Hermione was now confused.

"What?" Hermione asked to her artifact while Tonks was confused.

"Never mind let's just go in there and fuck up some demons." The Witchblade said to which Hermione sighed and entered.

'I'm going to need a long shower after this.' Hermione thought to herself as she still can't stand the blood on her person. But unaware to her she was about to learn of a few things her past hosts had done in the past.

(Inside (Witchblade: Phase 4: The Meat Factory))

"Bloody Hell." Hermione cursed covering her nose as the putrid scent hit her senses at once.

"Meh I've seen worse." The Witchblade said while they entered before smirking. "But damn bastards work fast looks like they got this shit hole just the way they like it." The Witchblade noticing how the corpse and molded over walls gave some major Horror movie vibes. "Hey Mione hope you don't mind Horror movies because I think you just entered one." The Witchblade said to which Hermione sighed in annoyance.

"Do you even have an off switch?" Hermione asked but the Witchblade had a counter.

"Yeah in the rectum, or is that the on switch?" The Witchblade asked to which Hermione cursed herself on that one. "Also remember if you see a doll with a morbid eye and saying 'mama,' kill it or if you see some Chucky looking motherfucker catch it... I wanna see how the Death Eaters will react to Chucky." The Witchblade said no doubt his sadistic side coming to fore.

"Aren't you supposed to be a pervert?" Hermione asked while walking down the hall as it was a good distraction from her location that had creaking chains and vermin running around a blood stained hall.

"Sorry I'm just excited not every day I Get to fuck up a demon considering who my host is." The Witchblade said to which he then remembered something. "By the way if this is someone from a previous Host I can ring her up to give you some help." The Witchblade said to which Hermione was surprised.

"Wait what?!" She asked wondering if other hosts were alive.

"She's dead I mean I can call her from inside myself I have a piece of her soul I acquired not enough to make her tied to the earth but just enough that it can provide knowledge to you." The Witchblade said surprising Hermione to no end. "Just need to find this fucker and it will be one bloody ass family fucking reunion!" The Witchblade said as he knew his hosts and which would be best for what situation to help the current one.

"Understood." Hermione said before she felt it as the gem flashed.

"Heads up we got company." The Witchblade said as the bracelet began to spread up her arm up the shoulder. Once it did so the creature coming up behind her attack only to be met with claws at its face causing it to roar in pain. Hermione saw some kind of Ghoul like monster but she hadn't time to ponder or inspect it before she proceeded to slice off its head killing it. "Sorry motherfucker but your already dead!" The Witchblade joked to which Hermione sighed.

"Why did I watch Hokuto no Ken just so you can screw up that line." Hermione asked as she kept the Witchblade active for now.

"Fuck you I'm an ancient artifact." The Witchblade countered to which Hermione ignored that last comment.

"Still that monster... was it after me or you?" Hermione pondered as she looked at the corpse in question.

"Yes." The Witchblade responded as Hermione honestly wanted to slap herself for giving him a chance to use that joke.

The two began to explore a bit noting this place wasn't that big but from Hermione's perspective it was a place that just screamed horror movie. "Jeez why do I have an odd sense of dejavu? This place looks like something out of Texas Chainsaw Massacre." The Witchblade said surprising Hermione as chains hung from the ceiling jingling with movement.

"Were you involved in an event like that?" Hermione asked looking to the bracelet.

"Yes in fact the scenario I was in with a prior host was what inspired the movie." The Witchblade said as Hermione was horrified to hear this. "Hey just be glad you haven't met old Vlad yet I mean I nearly lost a host when he tried to impale her on a pike." The Artifact confessed as Hermione wanted him to shut up.

"Do you by chance have an off switch?" Hermione asked hoping for an answer.

"Yeah it's next to the rectum... or is that the ON switch?" HE asked as soon something happened. Hermione heard the sound of chainsaws and turned to a darkened hall.

Hermione was then wide eyed as she saw a large grotesque creature in said hall with chainsaw hands grinding on the walls as the sparks light the darkened hall showing parts of its image. "Witchblade." The monster growled as Hermione was about to fight it until the lights went off. When they came back on the monster was gone as the door behind it had opened not long after.

"Oh shit." The Witchblade cursed as Hermione in turn glared at the artifact.

"Friend of yours I presume?" She asked as the Witchblade laughed nervously as the result.

"Well funny story see a previous hose of mine had went against him and we may or may not have pissed him off." the Witchblade said as Hermione calmed her breath to keep in control.

"And how pray tell did you piss him off?" Hermione asked as the Witchblade then began to explain.

"Ok he was causing major shit to a summer camp in Texas because some dumbass kids summoned him from Hell. We took him on and I may or may not have gone overboard and tore off both his arms and sliced off his face causing him to get new hands and wear a mask to cover what used to be his face." The Witchblade said as Hermione began to count down from 10 due to the fact she had to clean up a mess her tenant didn't even bother to finish off.

"When this is over you will give me a list of every supernatural being you had gotten crossed with you." Hermione said as she began to traverse deeper into what her tenant had called the 'Meat Factory.'

"Noted." He responded knowing this was going to be one of those nights for him and not in the fun I get sex in the end way either.

Hermione keeping her guard up, watching out for that chainsaw arm demon, with the glock 19 empowered by the Witchblade as she held it out for anything, while she enter in another room, with dead bodies all around with the ghoul like demons feeding off of them, as they stop and looked at her as she said, "Bloody hell."

The ghouls soon came at her, with more appearing around as they came from around corners, out from a pile of bodies, and a few from the vents as Hermione try to run, there was a sudden buzzing alarm sound, the doors behind her shut, and locking in place as she curse, "Of all the bloody times!

Hearing the ghouls behind her, Hermione quickly took aim and fire upon them, taking them out fast before they were upon her while moving to get caught in one spot, with a few already close, Hermione summon for the blade and cut them in half and shot another one in tie ahead as it leap up at her.

"Man these guys are like fucken cockroaches, you kill one and there more of those shits comes out," Witchblade said with Hermione said while killed a few more, "Not now!"

Soon enough as the meat factory machine turn on, some hooks came forth, waiting for its supply of meats as the, as the doors were lock and won't open unless the Procedure, with one demon got shot from the ceiling and landed on a hook, a red light above it turns green, as the Witchblade said, "Hey Mione, see those hooks? Why not stick a few of those bastards on them so we can get into the next room?"

"Not a bad thought, I guess," Hermione said as she came up to one, shooting it in the legs before taking her arm that held the Witchblade and throw it up on a hook, as a light above it turn green.

Hermione keep up with it as she shoot some that came too close and stab one through its center make it join its demonic hanging brothers as the 3rd light turns green, there was another buzzing sound with the door going into the next room open as Hermione took a quick exit and gotten out of there to a more open area, unfortunately she just open the door to see some bigger demons as they turn to her as she said, "You got to me shitting me?"

"If you are into that stuff then maybe, if not then no," The Witchblade said as Hermione just gag to that thought as the creature roar out and came at her as Hermione quickly ran as she fire more shots from the glock 19 only to see having little effect on them.

"Hey, pull out the big gun, and show them how big it is," The Witchblade said as he giggle to that as Hermione roll her eyes to this as much she didn't want to listen to the Witchblade after that, but she knew she needed something bigger to put down the bigger demons coming her way.

Pulling out the hand cannon with her other hand, and took aim as the Witchblade empowered it like he did with the glock, it change from silverfish to a purple violet color with a nice custom look while Hermione open fire taking down a few.

Hearing more of the ghoul demons she turn and pointed the glock downwards and pull the trigger, killing more of those creatures.

Killing a good chunk of them as they stop coming, Hermione took a breath as she said to herself, "I wonder… if this is how my uncle Jackie feels in a gun fight?"

"Hot, bother, the smell of a smoking gun is a turn on? At least for me in the hands of a host who are smoking themselves," the Witchblade as she said, "What is up with you today?"

"I'm feeling a bit restless here, I'm giving you powerful guns that could take down an elephant with ease but you're not full transforming, I get my turn on from watching you slaughter enemies while using me," The Witchblade said as he told how he felt with Hermione sighed and said, "I need to soak you in cold shower or something."

"Been there, done that, doesn't work when the girl is naked," The Witchblade said as Hermione just moves on as she moves on to the next part.

(Time skip)

Hermione been going around the meat factory clearing out demons and other supernatural creatures, but she has yet to run into that chainsaw arm demon, as she had her gun holster and walk up to an elevator, being on the top floor as she was, she just want to get back to the bottom as she walks in and smash the buttons as the Witchblade said, "Yea, hit all the floor that would be fun."

Hermione had a tiring night, being soak in demon blood and some normal animal blood as she found a room of just raw meat, she just want to get back and clean the smell off of her.

AS the doors close for the elevator she lean back against the wall and enjoy the ride down, as the elevator beep with every floor, suddenly the elevator stop with a hard, shake as Hermione caught herself as she said, "What just happen?"

Suddenly the light in the elevator went haywire crazy as suddenly the elevator started moving again fast with the numbers on it, going up and down until tis came up to the number '13' with the sound of a chainsaw going on as Hermione said, "Is that who I think it is?"

Suddenly two chainsaw stab through the doors of the elevator as Hermione quickly pull out the double barrel shotgun and ready herself as the doors open were torn apart and throw off the frame, standing before her was a big, fat, ugly looking demon with turn up skin, and with a stack over his head with one eye is seen with the Witchblade said, "Oh hey there, You don't hold a grudge still after what happen in Texas, do you?"

The demon roar out as its chainsaw reave up as it grinds them together creating sparks as Hermione points the shotgun at the demon with the Witchblade said to this, "Oh yea-yea-yea, he still mad… yea we're screwed and not in the good way."

Hermione then fired off the shotgun and proceeded to shoot the demon in a continued cycle of shoot, reload; advance. Clearly the Witchblade was feeding Hermione the information on the weapon and even giving her a bit bloodlust as she fired off the weapon on a continues basis. Soon she managed to get a good shot in knocking the inspiration for Texas Chainsaw Massacre down hard.

Once this was done Hermione began to make her approach and in turn the lights went out before turning back on. When the lights came back on old leather face was gone as Hermione was surprised by this.

Soon she gasped when she saw the chainsaw blade come up behind her and began to cut down the bridge. Before she could move or use her magic the bridge came down with Hermione landing in a large room.

She then looked and saw the demonic foe standing there. "Oh shit." Hermione cursed realizing she was in trouble especially when it pointed at her and then slid a saw across its neck.

"Come on let's show this doughrag why you have the Witchblade." Witchblade said as Hermione nodded while her hair began to turn blood red, tribal marking appeared on her face, and her eyes turned topaz yellow with black at the sclera of her eyes turned black. Soon her clothing shredded as Hermione entered the Witchblade form as the Witchblade cheered. "YEAH!" the Witchblade cheered as Hermione got ready to attack gaining a sadist grin on her face.

Hermione then crouched down similar to a cat or a lion ready to pounce digging her feet and claws into the ground as already she can see where to cause the most damage on this monster. She then licked her lips in sadistic pleasure and excitement before charging into the fight against the demon.

The two clashed as Hermione extended her blade and met the monsters twin chainsaw hands. Sparks flew from the grinding of metals as Hermione was near giddy over this. She then launched forth her tendrils from her hair that hit the demon from behind.

The demon roared in pain before Hermione began attacking it with ease slashing at it causing blood to fly out from the attack. The demon was slow due to its thick hide which made it have a tough defense. Luckily Hermione knew this but honestly didn't care. The bloodlust fueled bearer only found that it made things more exciting that way. "Oh I missed this." The Witchblade commented before Hermione roared out and charged again.

"Come on big boy." Hermione began before running around it and slashing at its side. "Make mommy Mione hot." Hermione taunted with a sluttery tone.

The demon roared and proceeded to begin its attack only for Hermione to dodge and avoid the oncoming attacks as bests he could. She laughed at her foe before using her tendrils like blades whips causing the demon to bleed even more from each lash.

She then grabbed the monster by its head and proceeded to grab him in a choke hold. The Demon struggled to get free as the Witchblade cheered all the way.

Hermione was about to break its neck, the lights went out before turning back on a second later with leather face gone, as the empowered witch looked around for her pray, the sound of chainsaws came forth behind her as she dodge it by leaping and rolling forward, as the chainsaw carve the ground Hermione once stood.

"Fuck him up," The Witchblade said as Hermione lick her lips as his extents the blade, she said, "I plan to."

She charged at the demon again as the blade meet the chainsaws it was an odd way of fighting like a hybrid chainsaw sword fight, with a dance between them, with the lights flashes off and on as the chainsaw hands demon did fast and wide movement, Hermione leaps, duck by doing the splits, and bend backwards while flipping before the light stopped flicker off.

Hermione watch the chainsaw demons movement as he was going for a heavy attack as he raise one of his chainsaw hands high before slamming down fast while Hermione leap over him.

With the chainsaw demon arm was caught in the ground as he rev the chainsaw while pulling it out, but could not do it in time as Hermione came down over him, kicking him in the faces with the high heel shoes of her feet, courteous of the Witchblade of wanting the kick to hurt more, made the demon fall back with the chainsaw coming out as well, but didn't move for a while after that with Hermione taken advantage of it.

Reaching for one of its chainsaw hands as she pull hard to tear it off, as leather-face roar in pain as Hermione soon slam her food down at the demon's arm, breaking it and tearing its arm a bit before ripping the chainsaw off of him.

Hermione just smile at this as she turn toward the demon and raise the fleshy chainsaw and brought it down upon the demon as it block it with its other chainsaw as the two grind against each other for a bit before Hermione push off herself off for a bit and went back down before the lights went out again and turn on a second later with the demon gone, but Hermione still had his chainsaw arm.

Hermione looked around again for the demon before looking down at the chainsaw with the Witchblade giving it a power boost as the saw part of the chainsaw went faster and turn a bright red, like it was burning hot, as she called out, "Come out, come out wherever you are."

And by that as a light shine down on the chainsaw demon as it rush her with his last chainsaw arm as he swing it across at her, as she parry it with the other chainsaw then counter as the red chainsaw blade ran across the demon chest causing blood to come out while sizzling its flesh, as the Hermione went crazy as she keep attack it.

Slashing, gashing, blood rain down with every cut Hermione made with the chainsaw on the demon as old leather face tries it best to push her back but failed, as it vanish quickly as the lights goes out and comes back on a moment later as Hermione turn quickly to block the attack of the demon with its chainsaw and cut it before it vanish again.

The lights goes off and on with Hermione dodging, parrying, countering with the chainsaw until the demon grew weak as its try to quickly cut Hermione down as it thrust its arm down at her, while she dodge it with ease, she spin around and shove the chain saw into the belly of the beast as it cry out with its blood pouring out.

She quickly pulled out and knock the demon down on its back, before putting a food on its chest and said, "I had a fun night."

"Yea, as I can really say this was a pretty awesome "blood raid"," the Witchblade said as replacing the rave in "blood rave" with Raid as they did raid the meat factory, "But I am afraid this is goodnight."

Hermione brought the chainsaw down upon the demon, cutting off its other chain saw arm as it cry out with Hermione give a laugh before going to town on the demon, tearing it apart and hopefully killing it so it cannot come back from it came from again, with its crying out in great pain, as the Witchblade said, "And you said this was going to be a long bloody night. Well you were right about the bloody part."

Hermione lifted up on the chain as she said before plugging back down, "I didn't mean it like that, but that is true."

The chainsaw roar out, with the former chainsaw arms demon still crying out in pain before it sounding it was choking on its own blood. Despite the fact it was trying to kill her Hermione looked more like the deranged horror movie psycho killer then the monster she fought did.

(Time skip)

Hermione walk away as she chain back into her normal self while cover in more blood than she wanted to be cover in, while dropping the chainsaw behind her as she walk to the door that had exit on it, as she walk outside, she took a deep breath as she said, "Fresh air, how I missed you."

"I say this is a successful mission, let's do it again sometimes, I knew another demon that worn a hockey mask killing a bunch of teens at a lake, fun part of it was they made a movie out of it to in a way, that guy never dies until he meet me," The Witchblade said as Hermione said to him, "Just shut up for about 5 minutes, is that so hard to ask?"

"Oh sorry about that, once I start running my mouth it's hard to stop, but then again never saw a stop sign telling me to do so," the Witchblade said as Hermione groaned, unaware something was watching her, as a raven or a crow watch from a broken window of the meat factory as it eyed her leaving with its beady little eyes as they glow slightly.

"Nice job curly top." Jackie said as he and the Aurors went in to clear out the damage this cult like summoning had caused.

"Thank you Uncle Jackie." Hermione smiled as she was then taken to be looked over. The Raven saw the entire exchange as it was clear Hermione had more strength at her disposal.

(Scene Break Malfoy Manor Mordred)

Seeing as Lucius Malfoy was dead thanks to Hermione's actions leaving his wife widowed Mordred was able to hide in Malfoy Manor for the time being. Of course he was told to take the dark mark but Mordred refused simply because he refused to be subservient to Voldemort and knew he'd use that mark every chance he got. Mordred already gave the Death Eaters a reason to fear him and despite being asked to stay hidden he grew bored quiet easily. Thus he opted to see how the world had chanced around him. He of course sent his new familiar out to observe things and as quickly as he did he grew intrigued with Hermione.

Her skills were progressing splendidly from what he saw. So he was more than willing to give her the benefit of the doubt considering the trouble Ariana Dumbledore had gone through to lock him up. Foolish girl that one was kind but foolish trying to follow her brother's example on taking lives and why you should not. Though Mordred had to give her credit where it's due but also reasoning seeing as it had to be the Excalibur that does him in. His mother bound his immortality to his father/uncle Arthur's Excalibur thus it would only be by the blade of Excalibur that Mordred would know true death.

He then smiled in response as he got to work on his next little exploration into the modern world. "Let the games begin." Mordred said walking out of the room with a mundane suit in hand ready to explore the outside world.

(With the Angelus)

The Angelus was going through her new hosts memories to familiarize herself with this world. She knew times were changing and her chance to get what she needs is dwindling. She wanted the power that could destroy the darkness and she came close with the Codex.

She just need to wait till Excalibur is back in play and her 16 year gamble would pay off.

(TBC)

ESKK: well that's all folks I hope you enjoyed it and remember leave behind a review before leaving and ja-ne.


End file.
